Light in the Black
by delta2177
Summary: What would happen if a squad of clone troopers that were sent to remnant out of orders from there CO to set up a diplomatic meeting were found in combat? By one team of remnant and the leader of this team out of the kindness of her heart giving one of them a name how would one react to getting a name from? One getting a name from one 15 year old huntress in training with a red hood
1. Chapter 1

Yo first fanfic here hope you guys like it just saying I do not own RWBY or STAR WARS those belong to Roosterteeth/Monty Oum and lucasarts/disney so enjoy! :D

Hey Guys FINALLY got around to fixing the first chapter of Light in the black, Now before you ask the next update maybe a chapter depends if my brains working enough we shall see in the days ahead.

Chapter 1: new arrivals on remnant

Time: 10.00

Planet: remnant

Location: Drop zone X-ray 5 miles from a large building

A Lieutenan Holding onto one of the handles with his squad of 12 men looks over them a bit when the pilot speaks up over the intercom

"Alright we are through the atmosphere nearing drop zone X-ray ETA 5 minutes"

"Hey Lt think we'll meet some nice girls this time?" one of the other soldiers asked as his

Lieutenant takes his DC-15s carbine

"I don't know, but if it's like the last time player you aren't getting any." smirking behind his helmet the Lt put the power cell in the carbine and then checked the read out

"Hey come on how was I to know she had a boyfriend already?!" The soldier called Player said with a slight pout under his helmet

"Ah ah ah you never ask Player" one of the other clones carrying a DC-15A blaster rifle and smirking under his helmet

"Oh screw you Hawk!" said player as he was growing annoyed at his pod brother and wanted to give him a left hook

"Not into guys player I am straight thank you" Hawk said smirking seeing player walk right into that one

Player was about to say something when the light inside turned red and the pilot spoke up

"Red light standby" the pilot said as they were nearing the drop zone

"Right Hawk on the door Player right after him everyone else clean dispersal am I clear?" the Lt said

"SIR" the clones said in unison as Hawk aimed at the door ready to go as Player powered his DC-15S as well with a smirk under his helmet

The ship landed as the clone pilot starting hitting a few switches and then said "Welcome to paradise rock jumpers"

The doors opened when the light hit green and the light shinned in of an open field in front of the clones

"Green light go go go go!" the Lt said as hawk and player were first out securing the parameter as the others came out quick and clean taking a firing point keeping an eye out as the Lt came out he hit the side of the gunship twice as it took off again

"Alright Hawk Player on point, Six shooter Packer you two got right, Mother and Preach left, Switchblade and Hell shot watch our backs everyone else take the center move." the Lt said as they nodded and started to the large building that's in sight

***/**\\***

After walking for about half an hour through the forest they keep checking their sides making sure of no ambushes with it being quite a bit too quiet for some of their likings

"it's a bit too quiet don't you think Lt?" said Player as he keeps scanning left to right

"I know Player but we have our orders make contact with this planet's people and see what's what those were commands orders, and remember the rules of engagement do not fire unless fired on I don't want anyone getting trigger happy." the Lt said with a stern tone aimed at player

"Yeah yeah I hear ya boss man." Player said shrugging it off as they kept moving till one of the bushes moved a bit and Hawk razed one fist signaling stop as the rest did

"What is it Hawk?" Six shooter asked from the right side his Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon at the ready if needed

"Thought I saw something." Hawk said aiming at the bush he saw move a little hoping he was wrong about what he saw

"Man I don't see a thing you sure you saw something man or was it your eyes playing tricks on you?" Player said unsure if hawk did see something or not

"Best not to take chances, Player Hawk you two go see what it was, everyone eyes open heads low if we can avoid a fight try to but if not try not to kill unless we know what we are up against." the Lt said not liking what's going on

"yes sir." both hawk and player said as hawk made a slow advance to check the bush player following him but hanging back a bit

As Hawk neared the bush it did not move and when he peaked behind it nothing was there and he relaxed and let out a breath he did not know he was holding

"It's nothing isn't it?" Player said starting to lower his blaster

"Yeah it's nothing guess my eye's were tricking me." he said and turned and walked over to

Player just as he got there a large bear jumped them that looked like the stuff of nightmares black as night blood red eyes and bone plated mask on its face with bone spikes on it's back

"GOD ALMIGHTY!" Player screamed a few seconds before Six shooter aimed and fired his Z-6 in a quick enough motion and with it spoiled up already hitting between the side shoulders and head as it lands on Player Packer and Hawk check to see if he is alright

"Player! hey Player!" said Packer as he is helping Hawk lift the thing off him as it starts to dissolve into dust confusing most of the squad

"I saw my life flash before my eyes... I really need to get laid." Player said as he got up to receive a backhand from Hawk

"Is getting laid all you think about? even when you were about to be mauled by smokey?" Hawk said getting slightly annoyed at Player seeing as he nearly gave them a heart attack

"Hey man, ever since we found out what we could do I always thought of having a family, before I end up dying that or at least getting some." Player said in defense

"Yeah it's how you got your name you always flirt with the girls then either get punched kicked in the nuts or slapped, or like the last one beat up by the boyfriend." Packer said with a smirk under his helmet

"I told you I didn't know! I do not hit on girls that have boyfriends I know better." again Player defended but it was cut short when more bushes rushing was heard as half the squad aimed at the bush

"I think this is going to be a long mission." Six shooter said just as more of those bears came out with some wolves of the same make about them only more agile as the clones started lighting them up

As the battle started to ensue Hawk noticed that with all the bushes and trees around they were at a disadvantage "Lt Maybe we should move to a better location this one's too closed in they could easily flank!"

"Couldn't agree more Hawk everyone peel out!" the Lt shouted as they started peeling back one by one in a line heading east away from the attacking force on the west side of them

***/**\\***

North of them no more than 30 seconds before Players Smokey the bear encounter four girls were walking north investigate the strange landing 5 miles north

"So what do you guys think it is that landed?" asked a girl with dark brunette with red streaks and silver eyes wearing a black shirt with a rose symbol on her belt with an ammunition pouch and other pouches with a red cloak with a red combat skirt black and red laced combat boots and black stockings

"Maybe just a meteorite it's not like it was a ship or anything." said a girl with white hair and blue eyes with a scar on her right eye in white with a bit of red white boots stockings combat skirt and shirt and a jacket with red on the inside and pouch

"Or maybe it was an alien ship and we are getting visitors from the stars from far far away." joked a girl with blonde hair lilac eyes in a brown jacket brown combat skirt with black shorts and a yellow shirt with a flame embalmed and an orange scarf and two yellow gauntlets

"Yang you watch way too many movies." a girl said with skeptical look with black hair amber eyes with a white shirt white short shorts with a black jacket/over shirt with black shoes and purple/black stockings and a black bow

"Aw come on Blakey you never know what you'll find out there." the girl now known as yang said

The girl known as Blake just smirks at her antics as they keep walking

"Don't be stupid yang if there is other life out there why would they come here with the Grimm they might think this planet's just got nothing but wild creatures trying to kill you." the girl in white said

"Don't say that Weiss who knows they might be nice." the girl with the red hood defined for yang

The girl now known as Weiss just shrugs not wanting to deal with it

Just as the girl in front takes another step she stops and says "My Ruby senses are tingling."

"Ruby senses? honestly Ruby what are you talking about?" Weiss said as 4 shots were heard just as a blue light flew right past Weiss's head and hits the tree causing it to burn a bit as Weiss looked at it wide eyed a bit "W-w-what t-t-t-the d-d-dust w-was t-that? R-Ruby h-how d-did y-you?"

Before any of them could reply more shots are heard along the sounds of dying Grimm as it starts to fade away and heading what one of them could tell possibly the large building east of them

"You were saying Weiss?" yang said with a smirk

Weiss turns her head slowly at yang with a look that says shut up yang

Blake trying to hide a giggle at Yang's antics

The final girl known as ruby just laughs a bit "Maybe we should check it out they could need help."

Weiss turns her head to her "Are you insane?! That nearly took my head off! And also singed my hair a bit but still I do not think we should."

"Weiss they could be in trouble and they could be nice, I say we go and see as yang said you never know." ruby said wanting to go help whoever was in danger

"I'm with Rubes on this besides that sounded like it was heading to beacon, and if it is and there is grimm I think we should go check it out, at least it's better than the school being in danger." yang said siding with Ruby while Blake just kept silent

"Fine but if I get killed during this I am haunting you 3 for the next 17 years." Weiss said not too happy with it

"Yay thank you Weiss and don't worry no one will get hurt I am sure of it." Ruby said as she goes over and gives Weiss a quick hug and then heads off with yang and Blake behind her while Weiss stood there a second or two

-"That felt very nice for some reason and wait why was my heart racing from that? I'll have to try and figure this out later."- Weiss thought as she ran to catch up with the others as they headed to see who was fighting the Grimm

***/**\\***

as they ran to see what shot that and what was fighting Grimm while Weiss was having a bit of internal conflict about the same time as they were running the squad finally got to a clearing where they could make a stand and funnel what was attacking them in

"Guess this is the welcoming committee eh Lt?" said Six shooter as he is keeping his finger on the trigger lighting up as many as he can

"I'd say can't wait for their reception wouldn't you say Player?" said the clone with another DC-15A rifle and a pack

"Shut it Rigs!" Player snapped as he kept shooting

"Ah bad luck just follows you Player you should have been named unlucky!" the clone named Rigs kept laughing as he was shooting

"Rigs the days I hate you." Player just scowled under his helmet as he kept firing

"Easy boys we'll get through this just remember your training, these things are no different than beasts or clankers without the shooting back." said there Lt

"Yes Lt." said Rigs and Player at the same time

***/**\\***

While the squad was firing nearby Ruby Weiss yang and Blake were closing in while Blake took to the trees to give them an idea of what they are up against

Blake came right into view of the scene that is unfolding in front of her "whoa..." is all she could say

"Blake what do you see?" asked ruby with slight concern

Blake just unable to Look away her eyes locked on the fight unfolding just motions with her hands to carefully peak on through

"Wonder what's going on?" yang says confused as she does then sees what Blake is seeing then takes a step back "Wow Nora owes me 20 lien."

"What?" Weiss said confused what yang just said

"Well me and Nora had a bet on if there was Other life I guess I won." yang said with a smirk

Weiss unsure takes a peek and her eyes go wide and her jaw drops slightly and she takes a step back "No words can describe this moment right now." Weiss said

Ruby already looking and beaming over their weapons as they are fighting and backs up with a smile "There weapons are so cool, and they look really cool too." ruby said with a beaming smile

Blake came down from the tree and looked at them with a bit of shock still on her face "Seems

Ruby was right, not sure how right she is yet but there is 12 of them from what I can tell."

"Right lets help them out they look like they could use it." Ruby said slightly excited wanting to help out

"Whoa their baby sis with their weapons they can handle themselves I think." yang said pretty sure they can handle themselves but as she did one of them screamed like they had been hit by something

"Well... seems I wasn't the only one wrong today about something." Weiss said with a sigh and checked her dust supply "If we're going to help them out best do it now right Ruby?"

"Right let's do this." she takes out her weapon a sniper/scythe

"Well guess I had to be wrong about something today." yang said as she activated her shotgun gauntlets

"Guess we'll find out if they're friendly or not soon then." Blake said slightly unsure with their weapons and takes out her Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe

"Yeah I have enough dust to get us out of a tight spot if needed." Weiss said as she took out her rapier with a dust cylinder

"Alright girls ready?" Ruby asked her team as she saw a node from each of them

"Yeah!" the girls said in unison as they got ready to charge the Grimm

The squad kept firing unknown that they were about to get a big helping hand

***/**\\***

"Packer how is he?!" The Lt shouted as he kept shooting trying to cover packer as he is pulling one of the men behind the lines

"He's lucky that a vain wasn't hit! Give me a few minutes here." Packer said as he takes his pack off and starts getting the medical supplies

"Come on Packer get me back in this fight, I hate how it aimed for my damn arm!" shouted the clone that Packer pulled behind their lines

"Easy Crack shot you'll be back in the fight soon just give me two minutes." packer said as he was working to get Crack shots arm back in order

"Got it Packer but damn these things are fast." Crack shot said

"Look at it this way Crack shot least you won't have to worry about the your strong arm for the ladies." Player joked with a small laugh

"Hey player I don't need my right arm to beat you black and blue!" Crack shot shot at him wanting to kick his ass but knowing he can't yet

"Can it you two focus on the battle." the Lt said trying to keep his men from tearing each other apart on top of these beasts attacking them

As he looked on still firing he saw a larger wolf then the others possible there leader but as he aimed for it he saw a red blur and the wolf's head came flying off

"What the?..." the Lt slowly said as he saw the other wolves start to get frozen in place by ice as someone seems to close line the first line while others were getting cut purely in half from the stomach

"Um Lt you call for backup?" Hawk asked slightly confused as one of the bear like ones went down very quickly with the squad not firing yet the creature's getting destroyed causing the few clones to cheer a bit

"Ahah seems he did otherwise we wouldn't be this lucky!" Player cheered on with a few of the others as a bear one fell right at Players feet

"I didn't though didn't have the time, but I won't turn down the help, alright men keep your eyes open any that get by our unseen ally's make sure they never get up understood?" the Lt said grateful for the help but also wary a bit

"Sir!" the clones said in unison as they kept their weapons ready and watched the creatures getting slaughtered some smirking under their helmets

as the clones watch on team RWBY keep just utterly destroying the group of Grimm as Ruby comes in using the recoil of her shots to pretty much be a cyclone of death to the Grimm Weiss with her glyphs just quickly making short work of them and yang just giving them hell with her gauntlets and skills Blake's quick strikes just add insult to injury for the Grimm after about two minutes of destruction the few Grimm left ran for their lives from the team

"There running Lt." said Player as he raised his fist in the air "Ah Ah run you Wimps! Run back with your tails between your legs Ah Ah!"

"Player can it." the Lt shout at player as he kept his weapon close to his chest ready if needed

"Alright you helped us out against those creatures, think it's time you come out rather than being just blurs." he said in a calmer tone

first to come out was Ruby with her weapon in its rifle mode along with Weiss Yang and Blake each of them ready just in case and wary of the squad though when the Lt saw them along with the rest there was silence this went on for about half an hour as tenses were looking like they were running high then Player had to speak up to break the silence

"We come in peace." he said in a slow motion as he lowers his weapon to show it only for his Lt to mentally face palm in case they didn't understand him this was going to get out of hand real quick but what surprised him was what happened next

"Nice to meet you." Ruby was the first one to speak up as the others relaxed and started lowering their weapons

"As it is to you miss." the Lt said hoping that no one does something to screw this up as he saw Hawk keeping an eye on Player "May I ask your names?" the Lt finished

"Oh right sorry about that, my name's Ruby these are my friends Weiss the one in white Yang my sister the one in yellow and my friend Blake the one in black." Ruby said happy seeing as they aren't a threat

"I see, it is nice to meet you four but um how did you know we were out here?" the Lt asked slightly confused at how four girls with strange weapons could know they were out here and needed back up

"Well we were already on a mission and as we were going we heard the shot's, and came to see what was going on, that and one nearly hit my head, and singed my hair a bit too." Weiss said slightly annoyed at the fact she nearly got shot even if her aura could protect her she didn't want to take the risk

"Um yeah sorry about that one miss, had to save one of our buddies from the larger bear like the one's here guess one of my shots went wide there." Six shooter said knowing he was the one that shot the bear Grimm

"Well apart from the slightly singed hair no harm is done." Weiss said not really sure how to go about this seeing as he was holding a very large weapon with what looked like Six barrels from the angle he was holding it at

"Alright I'll try to be careful." Six shooter said rubbing the back of his helmet a bit

"So with that out of the way what's your names?" said yang wondering a bit there

"Names Hawk, I am part of the squad here and this guy next to me is Player." said Hawk as he kept his eyes on player

"Player what kind of name is that? No offense just wondering here." said Yang slightly confused

Player just walks up to her "nice rack miss." stopping right in front of her Hawk just walks slowly over next to Ruby as within a few seconds

-"This is not going to end well."- the Lt thought as he watched the scene unfold

in a few seconds Yang quickly grabbed Players family jewels and squeezed as she did Player's head went right down into her chest as Hawk had Ruby's eyes covered right before it happened Players sounds of pain were easy to hear as Blake was glaring at player as Yang just squeezed them a bit harder due to where his head was as his head shot up

"now what was that?" yang said with a evil grin

"S-s-sorry m-ma'am." Player barely was able to say as the rest of his squad was cringing

"Sorry what?" Yang said as she squeezed harder

"S-sorry s-sir." Player said feeling his legs go somewhat numb

"Good." Yang then let go as Player fell to the ground on his side twitching

"And that is why we call him Player, sorry about that miss but he does that sometimes normally slapped or kicked there or like one time beaten up by a boyfriend." Hawk said as he uncovered Ruby's eyes to see Player on the ground

"Eh no biggy but I think he learned his lesson." Yang said shrugging it off

Blake was just giving Player a death glare as Weiss was feeling a bit off by Hawk being so close to Ruby

"I think he has to though I do not think he will be walking for awhile, this here is Rigs and Six shooter, Packer's behind me tending to Crack shot, Mother and Preach are the ones next to Rigs and Six shooter, Switchblade and Hell shot are these two and this guy is Shadow reason we call him that is-" the Lt was cut off before finishing

"I run mainly night ops for the squad or night guard I like the night surprised they did not call me owl." Shadow joked a bit as he smirked under his helmet

"Oh it's nice to meet you all but why didn't you say your name?" Ruby asked the Lt of the squad

"That's because I do not really have a name, anytime anyone tried to think up something, they drew a blank for some reason, so I just worked with what my squad called me Lt or my full rank, or cap or boss man that's all I have been called by for this long." said the Lt feeling a bit sad inside for being the only one without a name but not letting it get to him

"oh... I'm sorry." Ruby said feeling a little bad now

"It's alright Ruby you didn't know so who could blame you really." the Lt said to cheer her up which worked

"Wait one question what are all of you exactly?" Weiss asked still feeling slightly odd about Hawk being so close to Ruby

"Fair enough we are clones soldiers of the republic." the Lt said

"Wait what?" Weiss said confused by that

"Like I said we are clones soldiers of the republic." the Lt said again in a more calm voice

"But that's not possible it shouldn't be possible." Weiss said confused and slightly shocked

"Whoa..." Yang said just shocked

Blake didn't say anything but she was shocked

"Neat!" Ruby said happily

"From Weiss's reaction along with Yang's and Blake's we will need to show it alright men let's show them." the Lt said as he starts taking his helmet off as the others do as well showing the same faces but the hair styles different

as Weiss looked on still shocked she saw the Lt had short hair in a military cut rig had almost a bald head but his hair was still there six was short but not too short crack shot had his shaved completely off but sported a five o'clock shadow mother kept his hair at a normal length perch had his short like the Lt but switchblade hell shot and shadow had there's short as well military style but a little longer than the rests

"Whoa you guys were not kidding twice in one day eh Weiss?" Yang said poking a little at Weiss

Weiss just turned her head to the blonde brawler with a look that said shut up

Blake was still surprised but not too much now

"You guys look nice and you all have cool armor and weapons too." Ruby said still calm about all this

"Sis I will never know how you can be so calm with all these things." Yang said astounded that her sister is able to take all this so well

Ruby just shrugs it off and walks over to the Lt "So why are you guys here on remnant?" she asked curiously

"Well um I am here to well start a diplomatic meeting with some of the leaders here, we didn't know if there was life here, so they thought sending me as a survey and diplomat would work they gave us a small ship and two pilots, they are currently holding orbit but can be called down if we need it." the Lt said slightly embarrassed

"Wait so let me get this straight they sent a soldier to be a diplomat?!" Weiss said finding it hard to believe anyone would send a soldier to be a diplomat when he may be better in other fields of work

"I know shocking to say the least I was not too happy with it but I took the job, not much I could say against it I am a soldier and I follow my orders." the Lt said

"Even if he was asked to be a diplomat doesn't mean he can't still fight like a soldier seems to help on this planet with those creatures." Hawk said still wondering what they are

"Grimm." Blake plainly said helping them know what they were fighting though also unknowingly answering hawks question

"What?" Rigs said confused as hell

"There called Grimm that's what attacked you." Blake said again just to clear it up

Hawk nodded understanding and looked to the rest of his squad "well least we know what we are up against for the name."

The squad apart from the Lt nodded

"Either way we will need to speak to someone in charge here only place we were heading was that large building, still a little ways east of here." the Lt said pointing his thumb behind him

"Oh that's beacon a school for hunters and huntresses you were heading there from your ship right?" Ruby spoke up

"Yes any of you four know anyone there?" the Lt asked surprised she know about the building

"Yeah it's our school I think the professor Ozpin would like to meet you all right girls?" Ruby said turning to Yang Weiss and Blake

"Um Ruby I don't think we can walk up to beacon with 12 armed soldiers dressed like this it might cause some alarm." Weiss pointed out

"Unless we are leading them shouldn't cause any worry right?" Yang said trying to help

"We could call ahead and let the professor know." Blake suggested

"That might be best I'll handle that real quick we should be Ok for now" Ruby said smiling sheepishly and walked away from the group as the clones kept an eye out and put their helmets back on but the Lt walked the way Ruby did to make sure she doesn't get jumped as Weiss looked on and felt again off about someone else getting close to ruby

-"Why are a lot of these clones trying to get close to Ruby they better not try to to- wait what? Why was I thinking that? Well Ruby's cute an- WOAH where did that come from bad Weiss bad don't think about that'- Weiss thought as she kept an eye out and none of the clones near her noticed her internal conflict

as the others were keeping an eye out Weiss having her internal conflict and Yang and Blake just chatting a bit and Player well he is still twitching in pain the Lt walked up to Ruby to see what she had for a com unit he was wondering what the people on this planet used as he did he heard Ruby and another man's voice meaning she got a hold of her professor

"Clones you say hmm very interesting and you say one is here as a diplomat?" said the man on the other end of Ruby's scroll

"Yes headmaster though it is kind of well, I do not know how to explain this... but the only one that doesn't have a name is-" ruby was about to finish when the Lt spoke up cutting her off

"Sorry to interrupt but if I may speak for myself on this if that's Ok of course." the Lt said

"Ah Lt um yeah of course um sorry." Ruby said trying to not sound like she was being insensitive

"It's alright Ruby I know you were letting your headmaster know ahead of time, I am assuming he is also a professor am I right?" the Lt said in a calm voice to help calm ruby down

"That is correct good sir my name is Ozpin Headmaster at beacon miss Rose was just about to tell me about someone who did not have a name, if I may ask how could one not have a name are they not given it when they are born?" the man now known as Ozpin on the other end asked in a calm and kind voice

"That's not the case for some of us sir she meant me, also we are known as just numbers nothing more, apart from those that lead us that are kind enough to give us names they were drawing a blank with me but my record said enough." the Lt explained to Ozpin calm

"I see hmm well seeing as you are here to talk you are welcome to come to my school to meet me miss Rose, and the rest of her team can show you the way when you arrive we can discuss more on the reason you are here." Ozpin said in a calm tone

"Yes sir glad to know that there's life here more friendly then these Grimm." the Lt said in a calm and respectful tone

"The Grimm can be a bit of a nuisance but they are in low numbers close to the school you shouldn't run into any problem." Ozpin said in a reassuring tone

"Alright I guess we will talk to you when we get there sir." the lt said in a kind and understanding tone

"Until then and miss Rose." Ozpin said catching ruby's attention

"Um yes headmaster?" she replied

"After you arrive take some time to rest before we talk after the gentleman and I finish talking alright?" Ozpin said with a kind and caring tone

"Alright professor" Ruby said as she closed her scroll and put it away and looked at the Lt "You know you will need a name while you're here."

"I know but with the amount of blanks everyone is having I do not think I will be able to get one, and if I end up dead well another unmarked grave for the pile I guess." the Lt said as he looked in the sky a bit

"That won't be happening to you though, I know how about I give you a name for you would that work?" Ruby offered trying to help ease his mind

"You'd do that to someone you just meet? I have to say Ruby you are one interesting girl." the Lt said with a smile and also in a kind tone

"Yes I would and thank you for that, hmmm now what kind of name would fit you oh wait I know what about Chappy?" Ruby suggested with a smile

"Chappy huh I'll be honest it kind of has a ring to it, I like it thank you Ruby." Chappy said happy with his name and smiling under his helmet

"Your welcome Chappy." Ruby said with a giggle as they headed back to the others

ith the others Player had finally sat up still slightly twitching and keeping away from Yang and Blake as the two walked up

"Alright men Ruby and her team will be leading us to beacon, her headmaster knows we are coming so remember, no messing around am I clear Player?" Chappy said aiming that right at player

"Come on Lt I won't mess around in the school." Player said trying not to piss Yang off

"Ah don't worry if he does I can just straighten him out again." a evil smile creeps up on her face as Player takes a few steps farther from her

"Alright then let's get going and Yang thank you he can be a handful sometimes." Chappy said in a calm tone

"Handled worse Lt handled worse." Yang said with a smirk as Blake smirked a little at that but kept glaring at Player as they walked over to Ruby

"Well with the lack of Grimm in the area it should be just simply walking to the school from here." Weiss Said as she walks next to Ruby as the four started for the school with the clones following behind with Player watching their backs trying to stay as far away from Yang as possible for now

End of chapter 1 new arrivals on remnant

author's note

Hey folks hope you liked this first chapter I am still new so give me a break please BUT How'd you like it? be sure to review and give Feedback Constructive Criticism and decent comments only no hate or flame PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys bearly made this just saying that after this so just saying that after this I might need a week or two to get the others in order the first chapters feed back helped** **Immensely, But I could use some time and help to get the others up like ideas and such Pm's that are helpful so feel free also I do have a few things Preplanned so hope it brings you guys some fun, And I hope I am improving for you guys, Oh right RWBY belongs to monty oum/roosterteeth star wars belongs to D** **isney/lucasarts** **.**

* * *

chapter 2 beacon and the wolfs

time: 01400

planet: Remnant

location: Beacon Courtyard

As the group walks into beacons courtyard and starting for the building the squad couldn't help but say

"Woah... this place is as big as one of the Academies on Kamino..." said Rigs Player Mother and Switchblade

"Kamino?, Whats that?." asked yang confused at what Kamino was

"That Yang is our home planet were we were born and trained, before we were shipped all over the Galaxy to fight." said Hawk impressed with the size of beacon

"Ok so your home is a planet named Kamino, Ok what's it like?." yang asked wondering what it was like there

"Its a back water flooded planet were we lived on platforms, But decent training anyway." Player said still looking around

"Its the closet thing to a home we clones have." Hawk said glaring at player through his Helmet

"Alright, doesn't sound like a place I'd Vist but still." Yang said slightly impressed

"Yang I think that is a place neither of us would Vist." Blake said agreeing with Yang

"Yeah I can understand I mean the trainer's were pains', But it was Decent at least." Player said still looking around

"What do you mean by the trainer's were a pain Player?." Weiss asked confused

"Well lets put it this way the trainers where Brutal a few went easy on us, But the rest where brutal I think I had a few Bruised bones as I was going through the courses." Player said rubbing his arm a bit remembering what bones were bruised

"That's insane why train someone that hard?!." Weiss said shocked a bit

"Hey with the war we were in, it was needed is what they say and they were right." Player said

"War? what kind of war?..." Ruby asked confused now

"Lets not talk about that right now later though ok?." Chappy said as Ruby nodded

"So how far do we need to walk to see the headmaster if I may ask Ruby." Hawk asked with a kind and calm tone

"Oh about another three Minutes." ruby said as she walked into he building with Weiss Blake and Yang and the clones following

"The halls are a nice size could fit about fifth people here I think." rig said impressed with the size

"Yeah I agree." Hawk said but then saw a girl with rabbit ears getting picked on by 4 other guys the rabbit ears threw him off but he knew something needed done "Rigs hold this." he handed Rigs his blaster and started walking ahead of the group

Chappy seeing what Hawk was seeing sighs "Switch Player back him up, But don't hurt anyone if you don't have to." Cheppy was not wanting a fight to break out and was annoyed to see what was going on

"On it Lt." the two said in unison as they handed there blasters to Hell shot and Six and went to back up Hawk

"This is Gonna be good to see." Yang said with a smirk while Blake just smirked at her antics and also smiled as well seeing someone stand up for the Faunus

Hawk walked up to the four and tapped the one that had the rabbit ear in his hand as he turned and saw Hawk "I think you should let the lady go now." Hawk threatened the boy as he did so but laughed as the other 3 got around him

"So what are you Suppose to be a wannabe knight?." the boy said with a mocking tone

"No just stopping you from making a fool out of yourself." motions for the girl to get behind him as Switchblade and Player walk up

"What was that?." he said with anger in his voice as the girl with rabbit ears got behind Hawk

"You heard me making a fool of yourself, By picking on a girl who can't fight back is more of a fools way then anything." Hawk said standing his ground as Player and Switchblade just keep it tight were the other three guys can't hit the girl at all

"A fool huh how's this for a fool!." the boy shouted as he threw a punch witch Hawk caught and then started to twist and push back words behind his back

"Bad move Nerfherder, Now think about your next move very very carefully boy." Hawk said as he was holding the boy there like that his friends unsure how to go on about freeing him when one voice rang out

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!." yelled a woman with blonde hair and glasses "Let him go now!." she demanded

"Gladly soon as he and his lackeys back off, Because I will not let them do anymore harm to the girl behind me." Hawk shot back Determined to be sure that he dose not hurt anyone

"What?." the woman said shocked a little and she turned her eyes to the boy "Mister Windchester is this true?" she said her voice could send chills down anyones spine

"H-he's l-lying w-we d-don't k-know w-who o-or w-what h-he I-is." the boy Cardin Windchester got out between the pain he was getting

"Ma'am if you want proof the lady that we were helping is right behind us." Switchblade said in a respectful and kind tone with the woman looked past player to see a girl she knows all too well

"I see miss scarlet are you alright?." the woman asks the girl as she nodes and still slightly shaking due to everything that has been happing "Good, Mister Windchester we will be discussing this later." she said with a slightly angry and disappointed tone

"But-" Cardin tried to say but was cut off

"No buts now you are dismissed go." she said as Hawk let go of his hand and him and his buddies walked off

Hawk turns to the girl behind him and takes his Helmet off showing a decent length hair as he gets about eye level with her "You alright?." he asked slightly worried

the girl just nodes as she looks him over a little and then smiles a little bit "T-thank you f-for h-helping me." she said shyly

Hawk smiled at that and put his hand on her shoulder "Any time kid what's your name." he said being friendly

"V-Velvet." she squeaked out a bit surprised by this

"Well Velvet my names Hawk, it's nice to meet you." Hawk said in return with a node as he and velvet shook hands and he puts his helmet back on "see you around Velvet." he said as he walks with Player and Switchblade back to the others

"Miss Scarlet please return to your team." the woman said

"Yes P-Professer G-Goodwitch." Velvet got out as she headed for her teams dorm and the woman walked for word to the group

Hawk walks up and takes his weapon from Rigs "Thanks for holding onto my weapon for me Rigs."

"No problem Hawk." Rigs said as he saw Miss Goodwitch approaching them "Think you done it now Hawk."

Hawk turned around to see her walking over as Chappy walked in front of him to see what he could do

"Just who are you people and why are you here?." Miss Goodwitch asked wondering what they were doing here and who they were

"We are here for a meeting with Ozpin, Hawk here is one of my men I hope that he did not case trouble while trying to help someone being subjugated to racism." Chappy said in Hawks defense and explaining why they were here

"No he did not case trouble I am thankful he caught this, it is sad to see that but as for you your here to meet Ozpin how do I know you are telling the truth to that?." Miss Goodwitch asked with a decent point

"Ruby here can explain there ma'am." Chappy said allowing Ruby to speak

"Miss Rose is what he is saying true?." she asked Unsure of what is going on

"Y-yes Miss Goodwitch we found them while on mission, we were taking them to see the headmaster." Ruby said quickly as so not to anger Miss Goodwitch

"Very well follow me." she said as they started heading down the hall again when they get to a elevator Miss Goodwitch steps in as Hawk and team RWBY

"Keep in eye on Player and come on up after us." Chappy said as he stepped in and the doors closed and they went up

"Why me?." Player asked knowing he wont get in answer till Rigs bumped the back of his head and he glared at him

as they went on for a few minutes Chappy was having a easier time then Player was

"In all honesty I am a little nervous about this." Chappy said out loud not really minding with the girls around

"Whys that Chappy?." Ruby asked wondering why he was nervous

"Chappy? wait didn't he not have a name?." Weiss asked confused

"I gave him the name Chappy thought it was a good idea, And doesn't everyone need a name Weiss?." Ruby said in return

"T-true very g-good point Ruby." she said with a slight blush and looking away a bit her heart starting to race a little 'Why is my heart racing? and why is it that what Ruby said is making me blush?, Gah I need to get it together Weiss I will figure this out sooner or later just not now...' she thought as they went

"Well Ruby I am nervous because I'm not too sure how this could go if it goes badly my squad is gonna be in deep trouble if it goes good then there will be at least some decent conversion" Chappy said still unsure

"Take it easy Chap, I'm sure it will be alright." yang said to try and cheer him up

"Thanks yang that helps a bit." Chappy said feeling a little better

after they get off the elevator they send it down for the others and when they arrive Miss Goodwitch knocks on the door to Ozpins office

"Come in." said a man with grey hair glesses and a green scarf

Miss Goodwitch walked in with team RWBY and the squad as she walked next to him and team RWBY walked to the side the squad linned up in front of Ozpin

"Squad Attention!." Chappy said as they all saluted Ozpin as he was surprised a little at this but it didn't show

"Um why are you all saluting?." asked a confused Yang

"That Miss Long is what most soldiers do to there officers and others of higher rank." Goodwitch said but couldn't help but be slightly confused -"Why are they saluting Ozpin though?."- she thought to herself and kept it that way

"At easy please." Ozpin said as he was motioning for the Lt to sit down

Cheppy sat down as he rested his weapon to his right and took his Helmet off and looked at Ozpin "Thank you for being able to see us sir." Chappy said with a respectful and kind tone

"It's no problem but I am wondering what you are in need of here, if you do not mind me asking." Ozpin said out of interest and curiosity

"I am Lieutenant Chappy of Wolf pack 5th squad 17th Platoon Wolf runners is another name for us, I am here as a diplomat for the Republic as well as a Survey team, This planet is far out of reach of the Republic or any other faction, So we were sent to see if there was life here, Or if we were just looking at a dead planet we have not reported anything back so far, But this is far from a dead planet." Cheppy said being straight for word with the man in front of him showing trust is the first step to understanding least he hoped that was a saying here

"Wolf pack?." Ozpin asked as he raised in eyebrow at that

"Its the name of our unit under general Plo Koon and Commander Wolffe." Chappy said as he explained as best he could

"I see well Chappy you are alright if I call you by your name right?." Ozpin asked as so he was off to a good start with this

"Yes it is alright sir." Chappy replied not sure where he was going with this

"Alright then I will be direct with this with what you told me we may be able to help you with your Diplomatic mission here, Before I go on team RWBY would you please wait outside?." Ozpin asked kindly as they nodded and left the room

"All but hawk and Rig and packer will stay rest wait outside for now alright men?." Chappy said as the three step for word the others walk out of the room once the door closes

"I am assuming these are the ones you trust the most." Ozpin guessed at that

"Yes if what you are planning to tell me is as Important as I think it is, only those trusted will be needed." Chappy said in a respectful tone with a smirk

"Good call now I will be honest with you we are facing a delicate time right now fragile if you look at it like that your arrival here is Surprising to say the least, But there are forces bigger then any of us in this room moving, Normally I wouldn't talk about this to someone I just meet but the look in your eyes.." Ozpin said as he stops for some reason

"I know were your going with this sir we've seen our fair share of battle, We've fought on many worlds and in space you want us to help you correct?." Chappy guessed thinking that is why he was telling them this

"Correct Chappy you have the look of a Experienced warrior a veteran if you will, I also believe you are trustworthy Despite how you came here and although we do not know what they are planning, but whatever it is we will be ready can I count on you a soldier to help with this?." Ozpin asked much to Goodwitchs shock that he told them as much as he already has

"We're soldier's Ozpin from the look of you it speaks of a veteran of battle I am not sure how we can help, But if there is a way to help we will do what we can but I promise nothing how we go about it might be odd to some but we will do what we can." Chappy said as he saluted Ozpin again but stayed in his seat

"I am very Grateful Chappy, there's one more thing there is a field trip to forever falls coming up in a few days but-." Ozpin was cut off by Cheppy raising his hand

"I know were this is going sir who is leading the party?." Chappy asked already getting in idea of what's going on

"My counterpart Miss Glynda Goodwitch." Ozpin said as he moved his hand to show as she nodded

"Then Miss Goodwitch if you want the extra help in watching over them, you will need to ask out of respect of course." Chappy said as nodded at her

"Personally I am sure I do not need the extra help but sense professor Ozpins put a lot of trust and faith into your team, And you I would like to see how you operate as was to be asked before would you and your team help provide some extra protection for the students?." Miss Goodwitch asked kindly

"Certainly then we will help, we would also like a spot to land our transport to refuel and use it to go in and out of combat if needed alright?." Chappy asked knowing the pilots will need to land soon

"Of course I will see what I can do just contact them, And tell them to land on the landing pad for our bullheads for now and we will get them moved were they are." Ozpin said with a smile

"Alright Hawk Rigs Packer go inform the squad we will be staying, And only tell them we are helping out around here once I have enough for my report, I will see about sending it in till then no word back to the Republic understood?." Chappy said with a calm tone

"Sir!." they saluted and started walking as Chappy turned back to Ozpin to talk over a few more matters

***/**\\***

while they kept on talking packer and Hawk Rigs and Packer Decided not only to inform the others but Decided to see what there was to see about the school

"So this school was build to train the next hunters and huntresses of your world huh, The classes are what have me curious, Sure news about us is gonna spread mind if me and Rigs see some of the classes you girls take?." Hawk asked team RWBY wondering what they could learn

"I'm ok with it." Yang said as she put both her hands behind her head

Blake gave a soft smile as she did but feeling like her heart skipped a beat as the sun hit just right to make Yang look like in angel in the light -"Why am I feeling like this? I'll need to figure this out later."- Blake thought but gave a node showing she was ok with it to the group

"It doesn't bother me, I think it would be a good learning experience for some to see how we learn and maybe learn something in return." Weiss said knowing that at least she can sit next to Ruby with out a issue -"Now no one shall come between Ruby and- no bad Weiss bad don't start thinking that I mean she is cu- NO stop bad Weiss bad get ahold of yourself!."- she thought to herself again in conflict a bit

"Sounds great to me." Ruby said happily as she smiled

"Alright why don't the rest of you guys check out the school, See what you can find out oh but do not let Player wonder alone at all." Hawk said with a calm and stern tone

"Aw come on Hawk! you are really gonna keep me underwatch, You think I would do something crazy here?!." Player almost shouted at Hawk annoyed with him

"I don't think I know, You will Player remember on Alderaan?." Hawk said with a glare at him

"That was in accident I swear!." he said in defense

"If it wasn't for the general you would have not gotten off the planet." Hawk shot at him

"You know one of these days I am gonna beat the crap out of you brother." Player swore to him

"Yeah and I'll grow wings and fly." Hawk called his bluff as he and Rigs walked away with team RWBY and the others walked off leaving Player with Crack shot who cracked his knuckles and Player made a break for it as Crack shot gave chase

***/**\\***

while Player was trying to avoid Crack shot who still remembers his remark about his good arm Hawk and Rig follow team RWBY to there first class for today Grimm studies and were they meet one man they will wonder on for a long time

"Sorry we're late professor, We had a last minute mission come up I still need to do my report on it later but we're here." ruby said happy as she can as there professor looks at them

"Ah team RWBY it is good of you to show up, But em who are these two?." the professor asked confused about the two still armed clones

"Oh this is Hawk and Rigs there guests here they wanted to see how class was we thought we'd let them see if your ok with that." Ruby said with a sheepish smile

"I do not see any harm in letting them see, But I must ask that they remove there um helmets if that is alright with them of course." the professor asked nicely as he cleared a spot for Their helmets to rest

"We don't mind at all sir long as no one has a problem with this." Hawk said as he and Rigs took Their helmets off and walked over and set them down but stood near the door showing they look the same

"Why would anyone have a problem with two brothers that look alike?." the professor asked confused

"Well you see sir we're clone brothers is all." said Rigs as he was calm about it

"Clones you say? That's hard to believe." the professor said not really sure

"Yup but enough about us sir I am sure you have a class to start." Hawk said in a kind and gentle tone as the professor turned to the class

"Right you are now were was I ah yes." as the professor started on one of his story's Hawk and Rigs got a first hand look at how and why most of the class was asleep already from it Hawk and to make sure Rigs wasn't asleep on him a bit over next to him

***/**\\***

while Hawk and Rigs where with team RWBY trying to fight off sleep Switchblade and Preach found the history class and thought they'd see what they could learn

"Hello is it alright if we enter?." Switchblade asked as he and Preach walked in for a man to appear at inhuman speeds in front of them

"Yes Yes hello who are you two?, Why are you here today?." the professor said at high speeds preach hardly followed for a few seconds

"Hello we came to see if we could see some of the history that has happened if that is alright." Switchblade said seeing they might have interrupted his class

"Ah well your welcome to take a seat and listen in we were just getting to the fanus rights witch my next class is gonna be covering now that I think about it." just as he said that the bell rang and the class currently in started out as the two sat down near the door helmets off

"We'll wait by the way I'm Switchblade, This is Preach." Switchblade said to the professor

"I am doctor Oobleck history teacher and huntsmen nice to meet you two." he said in return though Preach hardly kept up and wondered what this guy drank in the morning

"Its nice to meet you too Oobleck." said Switchblade as he and Preach began to chat with him till his next class arrives witch would have Hawk and Rigs with them

***/**\\***

while these four were getting to know some of the other teams and teachers hellshot shadow packer and mother were walking about the school and learning about some of the people there while six shooter ran into someone with a pair of sunglasses

"pardon me miss." Six said to the girl in the sunglasses as she turned and tipped her sunglasses down and looked at him

"Yes?." the girl said not really interested in talking

"Just wanted to talk is all, Name's Six shooter you?." Six shooter said trying to at least get to know someone seeing as everyone else is and Players getting the Stuffen beat out of him

"Its Coco Adel, Your not from around here are you?." Coco asked now curious about the man in front of her

"Ah no I'm not we arrived today and we are still getting are barings, First Hawk one of our teammates stopped a guy from picking on a girl with rabbit ears the-." he stopped when Coco rose her hand up

"Wait a second back up you said your guy Hawk stopped someone from picking on Velvet?." she asked slightly annoyed that someone was picking on Velvet and also glade someone stood up for her

"Yeah Hawk our squads marksmen he has a habit of stopping stuff like that, I am guessing you know her right?." Six shooter said slightly confused

"She's my teammate I'm her team leader I'm grateful that Hawk got who ever was picking on her to stop, But if I may ask what's your standing in your team?." Coco asked curious about what he was there team leader or just one of the other members

"Heavy support as my weapon here can tell It's a Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon very handy for most large group's, help's with two of these and a few others helping." Six said just hefting his Z-6 with him with a smirk under his helmet

"Heavy support that's nice but tell me how dose that work with four people?, Also this would be my weapon." Coco said as she unfolded her handbag into her minigun and also more curious about this man in front of her

"twelve really when I said we arrived, I meant from another ship we aren't from Remment Coco." Six shooter said as he rubbed the back of his helmet a bit

"From another planet not bad." Coco said slightly curious if he is really from another planet or not but still smiling a bit

"Thanks also that is one nice pace of gear, But how in the heck dose it fit in that bag?." Six shooter asked slightly confused at how she got a full blown minigun in a handbag

"A lot of work is all it took Six shooter a lot of work But it does come in handy, more times Then anything." Coco said with a smirk

"I bet, Customized it very well I see." Six shooter said admiring the weapon a little

"Fully customized and very deadly." Coco said as her weapon returns to its bag form

"Nice, Well it's good to meet Velvet's leader and good to see that she has some friends." Six shooter said as he extended his hand to her

Coco took his hand and shakes it "Thanks she's a good friend and teammate, Tell your friend Hawk I said thanks for helping her out alright?." Coco asked as she let go

"Can do Coco, Velvet was heading to your dorm when Hawk was done with the guy." Six shooter saying as he made sure that his Z-6 doesn't fall off his back

"Thanks I'll head over and see how she's doing, Well hope to see you around talk to you later Six shooter." Coco said as she walked off heading for her dorms

"I am sure we will talk again." Six shooter said as he started walking looking for anyone else that seems friendly

***/**\\***

As six shooter was walking about shadow broke off from Hellshot Packer and Mother to see what one red headed girl with a pony tail was sitting along for by this time Ooblecks class was over and most of the others were out and wondering about as he walked over to the girl

"Hello there Miss" Shadow said as he stopped next to her taking his helmet off

"Oh um hello um sorry but who are you?." the girl asked surprised and confused a bit as he looks like the other four that were with team RWBY in Grimm study's and the two in professor Ooblecks class

"Names Shadow sorry if I startled you miss, I just came over to see if you were ok you were sitting alone so thought something was wrong," Shadow said as he sat his helmet down along with his DC-15S carbine

"Oh no you didn't startle me, it's just you look like four others that were in my last two classes." the girl said trying not to look nervous

"Ah well those would be my squad mates, Clone troopers kinda have that look alike bit to us." Shadow said to let the girl be at ease

"Clones but isn't that impossible?." the girl said as she started to think on it

"Not for us ma'am sorry if its confusing I can explain the best I can if you want." Shadow said offering what he could

"That would help if its ok that is." the girl said not wanting to intrude clone or not

"It is, Well easy way to explain it is me and my squad are cloned from the DNA of a bounty hunter who offered to make in army for the Republic, To say the least we were called into service and now we are fighting a war, And me and my squad are here as diplomats is about the best I can say, My commanding officer might now know sorry if I wasn't that helpful." Shadow said rubbing the back of his head

"That... did help some but not a lot, So your clones of a bounty hunter made into in army to serve this Republic?." the girl said trying to peace it together

"Yeah it gets confusing even for us trust me but um what's your name miss?." Shadow asked wondering the girls name

"Oh I'm sorry it's Pyrrha Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha said as she extended her hand

"Nice to meet you Pyrrha." Shadow said as he took her hand and shook it

"And its nice to meet you too Shadow but I must get going." Pyrrha said as she stands up and faces him "It was nice meeting you as confusing as it was, as well but I guess I'll talk to you later." she then walked back to her dorm room

-"she looks troubled and has seen many battles"- Shadow thought as he picks up his blaster and helmet and puts it back on I should keep in eye out and see if Hawk knows anything about it he thought one last time before starting to find Hawk

***/**\\***

as Shadow was going through a few things in his mind Hellshot Packer and Mother ran into two students from one of the classes though it might help one more then anything

"Hello there." Packer said as he walked up to a boy with black raven hair with a pink strip on the side and a girl with Orange hair

"Hi!." the girl in orange shouted as she waved at them only for the boy next to her to sigh a bit but keeping his eyes on us

"Hello." the boy said keeping his guard up as he was not sure who they were

"Hey my names Packer this is Mother and Hellshot." Packer said trying to be as nice as possible as Mother nodded and Hellshot waved right back

"Those are some weird names you from around here?." the girl in orange said bluntly as the black haired boy looked at her

"Nora." he said while looking at her knowing that was just a bit too blunt

"Oops sorry Ren." Nora said as she rubbed the back of her head a bit and laughed nervously a little

"It's alright she's right after all." Packer said resureing Ren that its alright

"I still must apologize for her she can be a bit blunt, But she is a very nice person once you get to know her." Ren said knowing how Nora can be

"It is no problem she isn't the only one that can be blunt." Packer said slightly glancing at Hellshot who rose his hands in defense

"Hey I kept my explosives in my pack Packer I ain't that blunt." Hellshot said and thus proving Packers point

"I thought you said on the ship you didn't bring explosives?." Mother said looking at him

"I said I did not bring any heavy explosives, Didn't say anything about grenades." Hellshot defended again just keeping his hands up

Packer sighs as he sees Ren giving him a I know your pain look and he nods at him "So with that aside yes we aren't from around here, We landed a while ago so we are still learning things around here." Packer finished off

"Wait so your all aliens? yay wait." Nora then frowned a little "Aw now I owe yang lien..." she lowered her head in defeat witch Ren raised in eye brow at that

"Wait I thought you bet there were aliens Nora?." Ren said a little confused at that

"Well I would have but she bet they looked like us so I bet there were no aliens that looked like us was what the terms were, And I lost I know their aliens but still." Nora said still feeling defeated

"If it makes you feel better you both won because you were both right to a point on that." Packer said trying to help make the girl feel better but was a mistake

Nora shot her head up already smiling "Really? what are they like how many kinds are there what do they eat?." she said quickly only for Packer to get taken back by that

"Um well I am not sure there or on how many there are." Packer said with his hands up in defense as he was nervous about this 'someone get me some help please' he thought to himself

"Nora calm down please." Ren said calmly as he pulled her back a bit for Packer to take a breath and Ren could tell he was thanking him

"Hey Nora you like explosives?." Hellshot asked wondering if it might give him a hint at her weapon

"Well I don't want to brag, But my weapon is Magnhild I can show you if you want." Nora said with a slight skip to her step

"I think that would be fine." Hellshot said as he smirked under his helmet

"Alright!." Nora shouted as Ren sighed the group walked on with a hyper Nora and Hellshot chatting about a few things as Packer and Ren face palmed at it

***/**\\***

as they went on talking the clones started to get settled down Chappy getting Ozpin to help with the landing zone for there pilots and after a quick introducing with them they got there ship in the hanger as they got offered a spot in the school for resting Chappy accepted the kind offer as they were getting settled in

some of the clones attending the classes to see what's what and learning about what's around them none having to do homework just hearing what they can and a few spending time in the library learning what they could they managed to get a small for word operations center Without having to really set one up till the day before the field trip Chappy and Packer were checking on some of the teams

two that were next to each other RWBY and JNRP

"Chappy you think somethings off?." Packer asked as they were walking to teams RWBY and JNRPs dorms

"yeah kinda from what Shadows told me, Jaune leader of team JNRP has been acting strange its been confirmed from Hellshot as well seems somethings up thought checking on him wouldn't hurt." Chappy said with a slightly concerned tone

"Only been here a short time and your already starting to feel worried Eh Lt?, Guess something about you the higher ups didn't pick up on huh?." Packer said as they stopped

"Packer you know as well as I do that we are two of the few veterans of the Wolf runners for the amount of battles we have seen, and more then once we have saved each others asses from the flame heck I still owe you for Umbara." Chappy said as he started to peak the corner incase one of them were out to see Ruby and Jaune and stayed at the corner to hear what's going on "Packer hold here I want to see how Ruby handles this if that's alright."

"What ever you say Lt." Packer said with a smirk unnoticed by chappy

"Hey Jaune! Long time no see. Did you lock yourself out again?." ruby asked wondering what was going on

"Oh! Uh… Nope heh, got it." Jaune said as he took his scroll out

"So where have you been lately?." Ruby asked

"I uh… " jaune sighs "I messed up… I did something I shouldn't have and now Cardin's got me on a leash and Pyrrha won't even talk to me….. I'm starting to think coming to this school is a bad idea…. I'm a failure…" Jaune said as he leaned against the door and slides to the floor

"Nope." Ruby stated calmly

"Nope?." Jaune asked raising in eye brow

"Nope, you're a leader now Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure." Ruby said trying to reassure him

"But what if I'm a failure at being a leader." Jaune said as he lowered his head a little

"Hm…. Nope!." Ruby said after taking a few seconds to think

"Heh, you know you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kinda stuff." Jaune said as Ruby sat next to him

"Nope! Jaune maybe you were a failure when you were a kid." Ruby started off

jaune sighs as she dose

"You might have even been a failure the first day we met but you can't be one now. You know why?" Ruby asked as she finished

"Uhh… Because?." Jaune said as he was slightly confused

"Because it's not about you anymore. You've got a team now Jaune. We both do. If we fail, then we will just be bringing them down with us. We have to put our team mates first and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you. Have a good night Jaune." Ruby said as she got up putting her hands on her hips then went back to her dorm room leaving Jaune to think

Jaune got back up and hear his scroll beep as he opened it and looked "Hey it's your buddy Cardin. I know you're probably busy with that dust project I gave you. But I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier wasps. and make sure they got some really big stingers it's important so don't screw this up" Jaune sighed at that and started walking to the very corner Cheppy and Packer were at

Chappy steps in front of him and stops him a minute "Jaune you got a minute?." Chappy asked with a face that said your gonna have a minute

"Ah um sure?." Jaune said surprised and trying to find a way out of this possible

"Jaune I wouldn't try getting out of this what was that about anyway?." Packer said as he was standing next to Chappy

"Oh um well you see uh well." Jaune tried to find the words but failed

"I am just gonna say this we heard a lot of what was said if you need help just ask us your team or even team RWBY, It seems your all pretty close Jaune, and we are all here to help it is your choice if you decide to ask just remember that, seeing as the time is starting to get close to when you need to be asleep I'll over look this but remember to do the right thing in the end that's what heroes do." Chappy said as he steps aside with a gut feeling that Jaunes gonna do something pretty good

"Alright um I will and thank you um Chappy right?." Jaune asked hoping he didn't get it wrong

"Yeah its Chappy all we are doing is trying to help like your team and team RWBY if you need it just talk to us alright?." Chappy said as he offered it up

Packer just put his hand on Jaunes shoulder and gives him a careful and watch yourself look as Jaune nodds and walks away a bit but stops and then resumes walking after looking back at them

Chappy just sighs hoping he worded it right

"Why'd you let him go chappy?." Packer asked wondering what was up

"Something in my gut told me he'll do the right thing, Just keep Hawk Six shooter and Switchblade close to there location with deployment alright?." Chappy said as Packer nodded seeing his worry

"Now shall we check on team RWBY and let them be for the night." Packer said just wondering what Chappy wanted to do

"Yeah come on." he said as he walked over and knocked on there door

Yang opened the door and saw us in the cloths that were given thanks to Ozpin pulling a few strings

"Hello Yang Packer and me came to see how you girls were before tomorrow, If you have a little time to spare of course." Chappy said as Packer waved

"Um yeah I think." Yang said as she backs up letting them in as Packer closed the door for them

"Thanks hey Blake Weiss Ruby we just came to check on you girls before tomorrow." Chappy said to them as Ruby stood up

"We're ok Chappy just getting ready for bed." Ruby said with a smile

"I can see that but um are these beds safe?." Packer said seeing the bunk beds the way they are

"About as safe as you can expect." Weiss said clearly tired

"Alright and Ruby I know what's on your mind far as the blasters go after the field trip I'll let you try one out alright?." Chappy said knowing what Ruby was gonna ask before she even thought it

"Yes thank you Chappy!." she said happily as she did a fist pump in the air

"Your welcome." Chappy said noticing Weisses glare and knowing its time to go soon

"Well with that out of the way seems you girls are alright, we'll let you sleep see you girls tomorrow night." Packer said as he reached for the door nob

"Night." Weiss Ruby Yang and Blake said in unison as they left for the night

***/**\\***

the next morning the group departed for foreverfalls with Hawk Six and Switchblade watching there back Chappy next to Miss Goodwitch Mother and preach on the left Player and Crack shot on the right and Packer on the other side of Miss Goodwitch

"Yes students, the forest of forever fall is indeed beautiful but you're not here to sight see. Professor Peaches asks all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest and We are here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Miss Goodwitch started off as Chappy looked over the group with Packer

"To add to that if any of you get hurt Packer can patch you up till we return to beacon but please watch your back alright?." Chappy said with a calm and easy going tone

Jaune accidentally bumps into Cardin "Oh uhh…" he starts whistling a low tune to avoid eye contact

"Each of you is to gather one jars worth of the red sap. However this forest full of the creatures of Grim so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rondevu back here at four o'clock. Have fun." she said as she turned only for Chappy to add one more thing to it

"my squad will be here watching out for you but still stay close to your teammates and one of my team, If you get separated and you find yourself in trouble they will back you up no worries as Miss Goodwitch said Have fun kids." Chappy said as Packer just stayed close to the rest

Jaune tries to move past Cardin but he stops him

"Come on buddy. Let's go." Cardin said as Jaune follows with his head low Six shooter follows a little ways behind them keeping out of site

Hawk walks over to Pyrrha as she sighs and he puts a hand on her shoulder "I am sure he will come back besides he's got Six shooter watching his back he'll be alright" Hawk said as reassurance witch helps easy her as they head to catch up with Nora and Ren

while they were heading back Six saw the group stop while Jaune walked off he kept monitoring them while he waited for Jaune to return

"These four are a lazy bunch and Jaunes mixed up with these four?, I hope he doesn't end up getting in trouble because of this." he said softly to himself as he kept a fair distance and saw Jaune come back and collapse and wondered why six jars of sap

Six watched them move away so he followed along the side and got were he could see them on a hill overlooking the others as he saw Hawk helping Pyrrha out his blaster away from him Six waited till he new what was going to happen while the others kept working

**/**\\**

"This stuff must have some value to it if professor peach is asking for it, gotta say though surprised this place wasn't cleared out already hey Ruby your thoughts on that?." Hawk asked slightly confused

"Don't know Hawk maybe its to help train us as well." Ruby replied while Weiss caught a few glances at Ruby as she worked

"Maybe or maybe its because they don't simply have the time?." Weiss said as she was trying to make sure Hawk stayed far back from Ruby with out being seen -"He better stay away from my rose- GAH no bad Weiss stop thinking that well she is pretty adorable.. agh I need to really get this shorted later though keep working"- she thought to herself

"Maybe not sure." Hawk said still helping

as Hawk was helping them Jaune got a look at what was going on first hand

"Cardin, what's going on?." jaune asked not sure what's happening

"Payback." said as he looked on

"Pyrrha? What do you-?." jaune was cut off as Cardin went on

"That's the girl. Red hair, know-it-all, thinks she's so smart. and that guy Weird armor Crazy weapons and thinks he's a Tough guy Alright boys, last night old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box full of Rapier wasps, and now were going to put him to work." Cardin said as he pulled out the box of wasps

Jaune laughs nervously at that praying that he wasn't really gonna use them

"Now, according to one of the essays he wrote for me last week, these nasty things looove sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach them a thing or two. And you're gonna do it." Cardin said putting a jar in Jaunes hands

"Do what?."jaune said as he didn't want to do this

"Hit them with the sap. Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be in a first airship out of Beacon." Cardin threatened Jaune as they started to gang up on him

"No…" Jaune said in a stern tone as he stood there the jar in his hand ready to throw

"What did you say?." Cardin asked in a treating short of tone

"I said no!." Jaune said in a more confident tone as he turned and threw the jar nailing Cardin in the chest

"Oh, you've done it now." Cardin said as his buddies walked to Jaune and grabbed him as he gave a nervous laugh with his hands up

as Six watched on as Cardin started to hit jaune a few times he heard him say as he was getting in range if he has to stun Cardin to help Jaune out

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jaunie-Boy. I'm going to make sure that they send you back home to mommy in tiny, tiny pieces." Cardin said as he was lifting Jaune up to hit him again

"I don't care what you do to me, but you are not messing with my team." he said with a calm and confident tone

-"Well said Jaune just give me in opening and you'll get some help"- Six shooter thought to himself as he got set up to stun Cardin waiting for in opening

"What? You think talk like that makes you tough?, You think you're a big strong man now?." Cardin said as he saw Jaune smirk and smile at that as he raised his fist back and hit him only for a blinding light to take hold for a few seconds showing Cardin holding his fist and Jaune on the ground no bruses at all

-"by the force... did Jaune do that?"- Six shooter thought as he lowered his blaster as it was on stun unsure what to make of what he just saw and saw Jaune get kicked to the ground

"Let's see how much of a man you really are." Cardin said with a very confident tone only for a roar to ring out and make everyone turn to were it came from

the sound came from in Ursa as it came out and growled when it stopped and stood up and sniffed around only to see the sap on Cardin made it come down and roar again

"That's a big Ursa!" Russel said as he and the other two members of Cardins team booked it leaving Jaune and Cardin alone

as they did Cardin got swiped to the side as the Ursa stayed focused on Cardin as Cardin tried to take his weapon out only for it to be knocked away and Six shooter got out of his stupor and then moved to his Z-6 only to see it fail and him having to mess with it to get it working

-"I thought I checked this thing before we went out!."- Six shooter screamed in his head as he kept working to get it working so he can light the Ursa a new backside

**/**\\**

as this was happening Cardins team ran right in the way of the others as a roar loud and clear rang out

"Did you guys hear that?." Ruby said as Cardins team came running by with Hawk grabbing his blaster

"Ursa, Ursa!" Russel came shouting as he was running only for Yang to grabbed him

"What?! Where?!." she demanded looking Russel in the eyes

"Back there, it's got Cardin!" Russel said scared out of his mind

Pyrrah dropping her jar with her hand close to her mouth shocked when she realized one thing "Jaune!." she said scared for her leader and friend at this point

Ruby seeing this turned her head to her sister and Blake "Yang, you and Blake go get Professor Goodwitch."

"You two, go with them. There could be more." Pyrrha said to Ren and Nora as Hawk got on his comes

"Switch close in and follow Yang Blake Nora and Ren we got trouble Six shooter do you copy?." Hawk said as he heard nothing as Pyrrha and Ruby saw switch running behind the others backing them

"Do you think six shooter is with them?." Weiss said as she took out her weapon

"Possible if so why didn't we get a heads up or hear blaster fire something's off, Pyrrha Ruby I'll follow your lead." Hawk said making sure his blaster was ready

"Right let's go." Ruby said as her and Pyrrha ran to help Cardin and Jaune

***/**\\***

as they were running Six shooter finally got his Z-6 working and took aim as Cardin was running only for the Ursa to swipe him again Carding trying to crawl away Six holding his fire due to not having a clear shot

-"damn it all!, I can't risk shooting or else I hit Cardin damn it!."- Six shooter cursed in his head as he kept aimed on it hearing Cardin while he was crawling

"Crap, crap, crap." he was saying as he was crawling away or trying to

"Oh no." Pyrrha said as she saw Cardin was in some really deep trouble only to see Jaune block a strike intended for him with his shield then she heard Weiss getting ready to jump in as well as seeing Hawk taking aim "Wait." she said holding them both off

-"She wants to see how he does I get it."- Hawk thought as he lowers his weapon and sees Six shooter trying to take aim the second they see each other Hawk gives a hand sign for hold fire and watch in a quick motion as he dose

as the fight unfolds Jaune getting a few good hits in as well as received a few blows but as they go to hit again Hawk and Six see something strange happen as Pyrrha extends her hand and they see Jaunes shield witch before was out of place move into place to block the strike and allowing Jaune to behead the Ursa leaving both Hawk and Six shooter jaw dropped in there helmets and at a loss for words

"Uh… What?." Ruby asked confused

"How did you…?." Weiss asked confused as well

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs. My semblance is polarity." Pyrrha said as she explained only for Hawk not to hear it and take a step back thinking hard on what he knows and trying to listen with out shock screwing him over

"Whoa, you can control poles." Ruby said impressed a little but not knowing what it means

"No you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism." Weiss scolded Ruby in a less harsh tone -"Sorry Ruby I am trying to help you learn... kinda"- Weiss thought to herself with a slight blush that went unnoticed thankfully for her

"Magnets are cool too…" Ruby said in a sheepish tone a bit

Pyrrha turned to walk away as Hawk eyed her through the helmet keeping sure not to move his head

"Wait, where are you going?." Weiss said confused

"Yeah, we've got to tell them what happened." Ruby said wanting to check on them

"We could. Or perhaps we could just keep it our little secret." Pyrrha said in a calm and understanding and happy tone as Hawk nodded to it and gave a hand sign for Six to pull back a bit for now he knew he had much to talk to Chappy on

as they walked away Hawk looked back to see Jaune giving Cardin a warning as he knew things tonight would be shocking

***/**\\***

as Hawk walked back he saw Packer running up but slowed him down "There ok, Jaune dealt with the Ursa, May want to check on Cardin but that's all give them a minute first ok?." Hawk asked Packer

"Alright rest of you should get back to Goodwitch." Packer said as Pyrrha Weiss and Ruby nodded and kept walking as Hawk waited a few

"Packer we'll need to speak to Chappy about what me and Six shooter saw privately." he said as quiet as he could hoping that none of the girls heard as Packer nodded and went to Jaune and Cardins position to treat any wounds to also be shocked to see they are not badly hurt at all and while he was astounded at that Hawk just kept walking

***/**\\***

as the rest regrouped they decided with their project complete to return rather then risk more grim showing up as they did Packer Chappy Switchblade Six shooter Hawk Mother Preach Crack shot and Player all took there normal places and returned to beacon with Cheppy wondering about what was so urgent to be talked about with the crew tonight

***/**\\***

later that night while the others were getting a meeting set up one clone was enjoying the night side on the roof near on certain spot

"No Cardin tonight? I thought you two were best buds." Pyrrha said as Shadow the only clone out tonight looked over to see Pyrrha and Jaune talking and decided to wait and hear what they had to say to each other while keeping out of sight

"Pyrrha, I'm sorry. I was a jerk and you were only trying to be nice. I… I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head." Jaune said sorry for what he said the first time to her

"Jaune, it's okay. Your team really misses their leader you know." Pyrrha said as she turned and started walking away "You should come down, Ren made pancakes." with a slight hint of singing "No syrup though, you can thank Nora for that." going back to her normal tone

as she did Jaune got enough courage to ask "Wait. I know I don't deserve it after all that has happened, but… Would you still be willing to help me…? To help me become a better fighter?" he asked with hope in his voice and a smile as Pyrrha turned and gave a slight smile only Shadow caught then turned around walked over and pushed him on the ground "Hey!" Jaune said in a slight winning tone

"Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." she said as she reached down to help him up to a standing point "Let's try that again." she finally said as he smiled at her then Shadow decided to speak up

"Here I thought I was the only one that came out here during the night." he said as he got up and hopped down to them "Nice night don't you two think?." with a smirk under his helmet as he stood there

"Shadow how long were you up here for?." Pyrrha asked confused at how long he was there for

"Couple hours give or take, And before you ask why just look up." Shadow said with a kind and caring tone as well as a smile under his helmet

Jaune and Pyrrha look up to see only stars as Jaune speaks up on this "There's only stars and the moon out is that why you are out here?." he asked

"First try and got it right yes Jaune that's why, traveling around the galaxy blasten droids fighting in a war that frankly I just wish would end... I sleep alone gazing at the stars thinking it will soon." Shadow said looking into the sky "Then maybe the nightmares will end." he said softly after words

"I heard Packer and Switch talking about this war you have been fighting a little though what is it about?." Pyrrha asked confused about it

"Long story but a group that has different ideas decided to go against the republic, Started a war with a droid army in response, the Republic used us a clone army that can be quickly restocked and reinforced on the battlefield, Quickly and easily to most of them we're just numbers to others... we're people we fight for the Republic, And for the freedom it stands for every government has its ups and downs but I don't think innocent people should suffer for it." Shadow said as he just kept gazing up

"Sounds rough, But you said something about nightmares Shadow?." Jaune asked showing he heard him

Shadow gave a soft chuckle "I should really break that habit of talking to myself sometimes, But its no worry Jaune they aren't important." Shadow reply waving it off

"Are you sure Shadow, if it is something that could be helped we might be able to help you." Pyrrha offered wondering what he means by it

"Sorry Pyrrha but it isn't something you can help with." shadow said in a slightly sad tone as he turn to the door and started walking "I'll let you two resume training, And jaune heard about what happened nice work dealing with the ursa, You'll make it far in this world kid." with those words he walked away leaving the two to train but they did ponder what kind of nightmare he meant before

***/**\\***

as they were training Shadow was walking to the hanger receiving a quick flash message to meet at the hanger unknown to him someone already maybe there

"Shadows on his way but Hawk Six what's this about?." asked Chappy as he was confused

"Yeah I am wondering that myself." asked Player as he knew Hawk wouldn't ask for one less it was very important

"I guess we can fill Shadow in later but... from what happened at the falls, I think most of the people here could be very well Jedi." Hawk said with a concerned tone

"What? Hawk that's not possible the Jedi are all back in the war on top of that, There code would prevent them from having children why do you say this?." Chappy said slightly shocked and confused even more

"When Pyrrha raised her hand it moved Jaunes shield thus saving him from that Ursa, Chappy it may have glowed a little but still it looked like she was using the force." Hawk said even more concerned then before

"Wait a minute if that's the case, wouldn't everyone have powers like that?." asked Hellshot confused

"She said that Ruby has her speed and Weiss her Glyphs they do have these powers Hellshot." Hawk said with a dead serious tone

"If thats the case If the Jedi council found out about this let alone the Senate, this world could be a possible recruiting world, But if the Seps found out... they'd glass the place..." said Switchblade worried for the others

"We can't allow either of those this place has its own problems, and the Republic though it is a free government may not help much and the Jedi could fear this place being tainted with their so called dark side, which if you think about it the Grimm could be thought of as the living dark side of the force." Chappy said just loud enough for them

"Your right we can't let Remnant be found by either, so what's the plan cap?." asked one of the pilots

"You may not like it but we may have to fake our own deaths to protect this place, And we won't be returning to the Republic..." Chappy said with slight worry in his voice

"Why is that Chappy?." asked a very confused and slightly worried Ruby

"Ruby?! wait how long have you been there for." asked a slightly worried Hawk that she might have heard everything

"Um all of it..." Ruby said still very confused and slightly worried

Chappy sigh's and stands up and turns to her "Ruby it is for the best that this is done people outside of those on Remment, wont understand, I am sure that you can explain about the powers you all have but some might look at it as a threat, or worse and the result of one of them is Remment being destroyed or exploited." Chappy said being honest about it

"I don't understand what do you mean by that Chappy?..." Ruby asked very confused and slightly scared now

"Ruby what he means is if we don't do this Remment is gonna be nuked from orbit and we can't allow that, we may have been here a few days but something about this place just makes it worth protecting." said Player for once not screwing up but bringing a good point up

"... so you guys have to give up everything you know for us to avoid us being in danger I admit me giving Chappy his name was sudden from just meeting but this... your talking about my home being destroyed if you do not fake your deaths I.. I don't know how to take this.." Ruby said as she also had a good point not sure what to think or say but extremely confused

"I know it's confusing Ruby but." Hawk stopped as he walked over and kneeled down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder "For now know that we are here to stay as defenders of Remnant." Hawk finished -"and maybe we can make those nightmares stop on the side.."- Hawk thought to himself

"Ok but... I would like answers... if you can give them..." Ruby said still confused

"I can try my best in the morning Ruby for now please go rest ok?." Cheppy asked as she nodded and started heading back up and Hawk turned to him

"That didn't feel right having to tell her what would happen if we didn't do this." Hawk said low enough were Ruby couldn't hear and feeling bad now that they might have scared her

"I know Hawk but we had to other wise... it would look bad on us when we are just trying to help.." Player replied in the same tone and as low as he could

"Lets try and figure out what we can do to fake our deaths for now, we will need to figure out what to tell her in the morning." Cheppy said with a slightly sad tone

***/**\\***

as they keep talking Ruby heads to her dorm but can't shake the scared feeling she had from what Player said

-"Remnant d-destroyed? if they don't fake their deaths?... a-and they wanted to protect us?."- Ruby thought as she walked into her dorm still with a somewhat scared look on her face

"Ruby what's wrong?." Weiss asked concerned for her leader as she walks over to her -"I feel like I should give her a hug but... I don't know what is wrong.."- she thought while walking over to Ruby

"I... its Chappy and the others, I over heard them talking a-and they were saying something about keeping Remnant away from some people, then glassing not sure what that was but then they said about faking their death's... that's when I spoke up, when I asked Player said they had to do it to keep remnant from being nuked is what he said..." Ruby said still slightly worried

"Wait what?!." Weiss almost shouted at that

"Remnant destroyed?! what now?!." Yang said almost as loud as Weiss

Blake sitting on the edge of the bed lost her hold of her book as it hit the floor and she looked at Ruby confused

"I know I-its odd why would anyone want to destroy our home... it does not make sense.." Ruby said still confused

"I don't know but if Chappy thinks this will keep remnant safe... maybe we should trust him I am sure if we ask he will explain." Weiss said trying to keep calm for Ruby -"And if not I can get answers out of him another way for Rub- GAH why am I thinking that keep it together, don't think these things... but still destroyed our home? what in the Dust is going on?!."- Weiss mentally screamed at herself as she kept her cool on the outside

"Rubes what else did he say it might help shed some light on this." Yang said curious about what else was said -"And if they try anything I am so gonna kick their butts."- Yang thought to herself

"Hawk said that he knew it was confusing but he wanted me to know they are staying as Defenders of Remnant, even Player said that there was something about this place that makes it worth protecting." Ruby said slightly shaking a little at the thought of their home destroyed

"Hawk said that?." Blake asked surprised a bit

Ruby just nodes as Weiss hugs her to try and calm her down a bit and help her over to the beds

"Well that tares it I am gonna go ask them." Yang said as she stands up only for her partner to put a hand on her shoulder and her look at her right in the eyes

"Not tonight Yang we will have to trust them on this we need to sleep it's late, and I do not think professor Goodwitch will be happy if we are caught out this late." Blake said plainly but also with a little concern

"Alright alright Blakey you win." Yang said as she just smiled at her partner while her heart rate picks up -"Why is my heart beating so fast?! oh boy I am gonna have to figure this out soon"- Yang thought to herself

"Ruby here lets get you set for bed we'll figure it out in the morning ok?." Weiss asked as Ruby nodded and Ruby goes to get set for bed as Weiss helps her a little bit

while the girls were getting ready for bed team RWBY was not the only one that heard it as team JNRP heard as well but like team RWBY decided to wait till morning

***/**\\***

as teams RWBY and JNPR turned in for the night Chappy and his team had set a plan into motion as there two pilots and him got a few things set up and sent it out a untraceable signal that made it look like they went way off course with a message attached to it being a distress call saying that there engines failed and their hyperdrive caused them to go on course with a Black hole and saying it was too late the and getting fake data out that most of the system was already consumed by the black hole

Chappy finishing the data decides to retire for the night and bids his team a good night as they do to him and they go to there own respective bunks

end of chapter 2: beacon and the wolfs

* * *

 **Welp that was it let me know how you liked it in the reviews also hope you guys liked the twists hehe, more to come till then Delta2117 signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally got this thing freaking fixed I have been fighting with this thing for a few days now and finally got it up, so sorry for the wait everyone had a little longer of a issue getting this thing set up then I thought kept erroring out out smarted it though and may have finally got it up enjoy and sorry for the spelling errors trying to fix them as best I can oh and chapter two will be linked with this here just got it figured out thanks to a very helpful friend so enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: A day out and night time prime time for mystery

time: 0800

location: city of vale

it had been a few days since what Chappy had promised the team was still wondering what he meant he put it off a few days trying to figure out how best to explain it the girls have been patient about it but as it is close to the Vytal festival they really start to wonder if they were ever gonna get it

but they shrugged it off and just went to enjoy themselves in the city today well Weiss wanted to go and handle something

"The Vytal festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said as she saw two men setting up the welcome to vale sign

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss. It's kind of weirding me out." Ruby said as she was slightly confused at Weisses current antics -"but it is also rather cute to see- WOAH why are these thoughts coming to my head now?! just calm down ruby keep calm and keep those thoughts away figure it out later"-

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, a tournament! Oh the planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking." Weiss said as she twirled a little happy as can be

Yang sighs "You really know how to take something and make it sound boring." she finished as she glanced at Blake one time before keeping her gaze for word trying to shake away and odd thoughts

"Quiet you." Weiss said as she kept walking

"Remind me again why we are spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid dock." Yang said as she stopped at the railing of the dock while Ruby pinched her nose

"Oh they smell like fish." Ruby said as she kept her nose pinched

"I heard students are visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss said as she turned to the group

"She wants to spy on them so she can have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake plainly stated as they started walking

Weiss scoffed and turned to Blake and stopped "Ugh, you can't prove that." Weiss stated as she looked at Blake

"Whoa…" Ruby said as the group walked over to a looted dust shop and stopped at the Poilce tap "What happened here?"

"Robbery, second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." one of the cops stated as he walked over to his partner

"That's terrible." Yang said not liking what's been happening

"They left all the money again." said the second cop

"Huh?" Ruby said confused at that

"Yeah, it just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much dust?" said the first cop confused by all this

"I don't know, an army?" the second cop said as he shrugged a bit

"You thinking the, uh… White Fang?" said the first cop trying to figure out who and why needed that much dust

"Yeah, I'm thinking that we're not getting paid enough." the second cop said

"Hmm, the White Fang. What an offal bunch of degenerates." Weiss said with a bit of venom in her voice

"What's your problem?." Blake said with a slight hint of annoyance

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss said with more venom in her words

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." with a calm yet still slightly annoyed tone

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet." Weiss said confused at Blakes words

-"this is odd but Weiss please don't start a fight please."- Ruby thought as she watched the scene unfold

"Okay, so they are very misguided. Either way, it still doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale. Hm…" Blake said as she had a very good point

"Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months back. Maybe it was him." Ruby said as she had to agree with Blake

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang is still a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss said with venom in her words again

"hey what about velvet shes a faunus." Yang stated just trying to see what her deal was

"she is does not fall in that heading Yang you know that." Weiss said as she crossed her arms

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" someone yelled as the girls ran to see a guy with a monkey tail running then jumping off the ship and running a lamp post as they watch the scene unfold they see the two cops from before try to get him down one getting nailed with a banana peal and the faunus laugh as he jumps off and runs up and past the girls while he winks at Blake who is wide eyed at it

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, that there it goes." Yang said plainly

"Quick we have to observe him!" Weiss stated as they ran after him

Weiss being unlucky as she rounded the corner and ran into someone

"Oof!" Weiss looked up and saw the faunus jump away from the pursuit of the cops "No, he got away!"

"Uh… Weiss?" Yang said as she pointed to the knocked down girl in green

"Ah!" Weiss quickly got up as the girl waved to them

"Salutations." the girl plainly stated with a smile as the convo started off they introduced themselves

"Yes. My names Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you." Penny said with a smile

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby." Ruby said with a smile

"I'm Weiss." Weiss said as she stood there

"Blake." Blake plainly stated

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang said as she scratched her head as Blake bumped her side "Oh, I'm Yang." Yang finished talking "note to self try not to get on Blakes bad side and maybe talk to her later" she thought

"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss said as they started to leave

"Take care, friend." Ruby said as they left

"she was... odd" Yang said as she kept walking

"Now, where did that Faunus riffraff run off too?" Weiss said as she was looking around as she stops with Penny in front of her

"What did you call me?" Penny asked

Weiss at this point was looking back and forth pointing at the two spots utterly dumb struck how she was so fast

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me." Yang said thinking she heard her

"No, not you." Penny said walked over to Ruby"You." Penny finished looking at Ruby

"Me? I… I don't know what I… I… Um…" Ruby was trying to form a sentence and think of what to say

"You called me friend, am I really your friend?" Penny said as she was getting a bit too close to Ruby as Weiss glared a bit at her

-"she really needs to back off before she gets my rapier up her ass and if she touches my Ro- WAIT what the Dust why am I thinking this!"- Weiss thought as she tried to avoid grabbing her weapon

"Um… Yeah sure, why not?" Ruby said as she just went along with it while her friends anime dropped to the ground out of simple shock as they were trying to say no in their own way

"Sensational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny said as she smiles

"Oh… Is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked the others

"No, she seems far more coordinated." Weiss said -"but you were cuter CRAP need to stop these thoughts!"- Weiss thought as she tried to get ahold of herself

"So… What are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked wondering a little

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny said

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss said in slightly shocked again

"I'm combat ready!" Penny said with a quick salute

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss said with a slight dismissing tone

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake said a little with a sharp point

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss shot back keeping her composer

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed with Weiss seeing as she was in one as well as they gave each other a low five witch inside she was blushing over a little -"why am i feeling like this? agh gotta figure this out"-

"Wait a minute. If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey tailed… rapscallion?" Weiss said with a bit of venom as she was a little too close for comfort to Penny in Ruby's eyes a little making her feel strange

"The… Who?" Penny said confused

"The filthy Faunus from the boat." Weiss said with a hint more venom

"Why do you keep saying that? Weiss" Blake said as she has had it with the words on the Faunus

"Huh?" Weiss was confused by Blake's words

"Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate, he's a person!" Blake said angry at Weiss

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can, or the lamp post as a lamp post?" Weiss said with sarcasm

"Stop it!" Blake said with a lot of anger

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang." Weiss said with a short of angered tone

Blake angered by it balling up one of her hands into a fist "Ugh, you ignorant little brat!" she said with anger as she turned away from Weiss and started walking

"How dare you talk to me like that! I'm your teammate!" Weiss said Offended a bit by that

"You are a judgmental little girl." Blake Stated annoyed

"What in the world makes you say that?" Weiss said angry at that remark

"To me, the fact that you would sort that boy with a terrorist group, solely based on his species, makes you as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be." Blake said right at Weiss while Yang scooted over closer to Ruby

"Uh I think we should go." Yang said next to Ruby -"I really hope this doesn't Hurt there friendship or Blake it Better not hurt Blake if Weiss wants to keep her pretty face intact"-

"Where are we going?" Penny said next to Ruby

"So you admit it, the White Fang is just a radical group of terrorist." Weiss said Even if it was not what Blake meant

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Blake said very angry at all this

**/**\\**

as this went on they returned to beacon were this argument picked up back at there dorm witch many were staying clear of player just kept away hearing the arguing as did the others apart from one on the roof listening to the fighting unable to drown it out

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem." Weiss said as she was confused and angry a bit at this

"That is the problem." Blake said knowing what the problem is

"You realize that you are defending an organization that hate humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are nothing but pure evil." Weiss said confused why Blake is Defending the White Fang

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much?! It's because of people like Cardin, people like you that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake said with anger

"People like me?" Weiss said outraged by it

"You're discriminatory!" Blake said her voice raised in anger

"I'm a victim! You want to know why I hate the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. A war with an actual bloodshed. My Grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I could remember. And ever since I was a child, I watched family and friends disappear. Board members, executed. An entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day my father would come home furious. And that would make for a very difficult childhood!" Weiss said with anger hate and slight sadness as she slightly slammed her fist on the nightstand next to the window

as she said this Ruby walked over to her "Weiss, I…" Ruby started off only for Weiss to cut her off

"No! You want know why I despise the White Fang?! It's because they are a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" Weiss said with pure hate and anger as she pretty much shouted the last words from her mouth

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouted out with nothing but anger for a few seconds as she realized what she just said "I-I…" Blake tried to say but ran quickly as she could out of the room

"Blake, wait! Come back!" Ruby said as she went to the door and stopped

"Weiss What the Fuck!" Yang shouted as she stood up flames forming around her as she has her right hand in a fist while also cursing for the first time out loud

"Yang calm down please! Calm down, I'm sure that She Didn't Mean to Offend her Or meaning She is a Liar, Thief, or Murderer." Ruby said in Weisses defense while trying to calm her sister down -"I know Weiss didn't mean to even think Blake is one.."-

"Oh she Meant it!, And I am Gonna Make her Fucking Regret IT, Or at The Very Least APOLOGIZE!" Yang shouted as well as yelling the last bit Flaming angry

"How the Hell would I have known SHE was in the White Fang or Was even a Faunus or whatever how was I to know YANG" Weiss shouted back at the fiery brawler

Yang calming down a bit getting her point the flames dying down through the chair kinda singed a bit "alright fine just... just at least apologize ok?" she finally said calmed down but not much -"Blake please be ok please come back... I... I do not want you to get lost out there... because of one mistake.."- Yang thought to herself hurting in her chest and upset that Blake ran off but not showing it due to wanting to talk to her herself alone

as they were still talking Blake ran till she was at the courtyard of beacon staring at the statue stopping there she stares at the statue as she reaches up and undoes her bow showing two cat ears and wiping away a few tears her eyes widen in surprise when she hears someone

"I knew you would look better without the bow!" The very same boy says to her as she turns around to see him

"he isn't the only one." Shadow said this time as he walked out from behind the statue "heard a lot of what happened Blake, and before you think it no I am not here to do anything more then see if you are alright with some company as far as it goes with me." Shadow finished as he walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder as she tried to back up a bit but stopped and looked at him

"who is this guy?" The boy asked confused

"names Shadow" Shadow said as he took his helmet off and looked at Blake with understanding and calming eyes "I am a friend of Blake's here and if she is alright with it I can tag along with her if she wishes to leave here for awhile" he finished with a calm and very meaningful tone

"Shadow you don't have to do that really it's-" Blake tried to say but was cut off by Shadow raising one finger up

"Blake think I know how to explain but I want to help you if you will let me ok?" Shadow said as she nodded and the three ended up talking a little then walked off

as the days went by the team grew worried and Cheppy wondered were the hell Shadow went off too as the girls went back into vale to try and find her

"She's been gone all weekend." Ruby said as she kept looking around

"I know rubes, I'm worried too" Yang said as she was growing more and more worried by the minute

"Blake's a big girl. I'm sure she can handle herself." Weiss said in a slight caring tone trying not to make things worse

"Weiss, come on. She's one of our teammates And Friends." Yang said in a caring and calm tone

"Is she? We all heard what she said." Weiss said as she was walking

yang stops and turns to her looking Weiss right in the eyes with a stern look "DON'T even Weiss Blake's our friend our Teammate and I will NOT for one second think she is With them at all" Yang finishes as she turns and keeps walking

"I am just saying Yang from what she said last night A member of the White Fang, right under our noses! Whether she is or not I don't know but she at least confirmed that much" Weiss stated in a calm and collective tone

"look I agree but you still didn't have to say what you did then alright?!" Yang said in a very aggressive tone getting annoyed with what Weiss was saying -"Blake I know you are not with them I know it... please be alright.."-

"Weiss come on Blake's our friend if she was a white fang member wouldn't she have tried to kill you at some point or another when you two are alone?" Ruby pointed out as Weiss nodded agreeing with her -"Blake you and Shadow are missing and we gotta find you guys... please be alright"-

"yeah you got a point Ruby it's just hard let me think on this alright?" Weiss asked as Ruby nodded with a kind smile as Weiss turned her head away as a blush had crept up on her face as her heart starts racing "i really need to get this under control ok yeah she's cute and that I guess but why am I feeling like this and why is my heart racing?"-

"I just hope she's okay…" Ruby said slightly worried still showing as they kept walking

Ruby's hopes about Blake being fine are well placed as she and Shadow both are doing just fine

Shadow raises a cup of tea just relaxing near the two as the boy known as Sun Wukong across from Blake waiting to hear her speak after some time of talking mostly done even when they left by Shadow the boy may finally get his wish

"So… You want to know more about me." Blake Said as she put her cup on the table

"Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you've given me nothing but small talk and weird looks" Sun says as Blake just gives a annoyed look "Yeah, like that." Sun finishes

"Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang?." Blake asked slightly wondering

"Of course. I don't think there's not a Faunus on the planet that hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier than thou, creeps that use force to get whatever they want. A bunch of freaks if you ask me." Sun finishes

"I was once a member of the White Fang." Blake says calmly

-"freaks eh kid well looks like you just implied the wrong thing about Blake better hope she does not try to take your family jewels for that"- Shadow thought as he smirked a little

Sun coughs choking a little on his drink "Wait! You were a member of the White Fang?." He finishes

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life actually. You can almost say that I was born into it. Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between the Faunus and humans. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to decimation and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. So, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there, I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. And I always thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist. Then, five years ago, our leaders stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader with new a way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us. Hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals, but not out of respect. Out of fear. So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. And instead, I would be dedicating my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am. A criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." Blake explained calmly as during it she looked up to it and wiggled her ears a little

"Blake have you told anyone else this before?" Shadow asked concerned for her

Blake just shook her head no

"I see personally it does not matter to me friends stick together you left the fang, Alright you made a choice to use your skills for good and that's good enough for me as it should for anyone else." Shadow said as he smiled at her

"What about your Friends Have you told Them any of this?" Sun asked as she again shook her head no and lowered it a bit

"When you want to tell them, I'll be there to help you out alright Blake?" Shadow offered as she smiled at that

**/**\\**

"Blake!" Ruby yelled trying to find her

"Blake." Yang yelled out as well with more concern in her voice -"please Blake... come back..."- she silently thought

"Blake! Where are you?" Ruby yelled out trying to find her still

"Blake!" Yang yelled out again as she looks around trying to see if she's close but still nothing as she starts to get slightly worried and began thinking -"Blake oh god where are you Please I need to talk to you ... please come back.."- she thought to herself

"Weiss, you're not helping!" Ruby said slightly unhappy with Weiss

"Oh, you know who might be able to help? The police, they may be able to help us find her." Weiss said in an attempt to be helpful while trying to hide a blush from ruby -"why does she make me blush like this? oh man she looks cute right now."- Weiss thought to herself

"Weiss." Ruby said as she crossed her arms at her with a slight frown

"It was just an idea." Weiss said with a slight hint of shyness at rubys expressen

a hand grabs Weiss by the collar of her shirt and lifts her off the ground as a fiery red eyed blonde giving her a death glare with a growl "That kind of idea is not needed, Weiss you need to get your act together or." Yang pulls her closer and whispers "Blake will be the least of your worry's Weiss." she finished as she put her down with ruby getting between them to prevent any more possible damage

"I am sure she does not mean any harm Yang let's just find Blake ok?" Ruby said trying to calm things down as Yang nodes and starts walking and Ruby turns to Weiss "That may be a bad idea to bring up anything on that, I do not want to know what she could do to you." Ruby finished speaking as Weiss nodes -"plus I do not want you to turn from my Snowflake to a pool.."- Ruby secretly thought

"I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today." Penny complemented Weiss as the girls jump almost out of their skins

"Ah! Penny, where did you come from?!" Ruby said shocked surprised as she did not even see her approach at all

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" Penny Asked in a friendly tone

"Hu..." Ruby could not find the words for a few seconds till Yang spoke up

"We are looking for our friend, Blake." Yang said with a slight hint of concern and worry in her voice

"Oh, you mean the Faunus girl." Penny said now knowing what's going on

"Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby said confused a bit

"Um, the cat ears?" Penny said as she motion her hand to her head point out that Blake had cat ears

"What cat ears, she wears a bow…" Yang started to say as she slowed down and the realization dawned on her as a tumbleweed comes on by with the wind

Ruby whispers to Yang "She does like tuna a lot." she said

-"How did I not notice... and oh man I am gonna have a lot to make up for now but I know where to start a least."- Yang thought to herself

"So, where is she?" Penny asked slightly confused

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday." Ruby said with worry in her voice

Penny having a small gasp goes over to Ruby "That's terrible. Well, don't you worry, Ruby my friend. I won't rest till we find your teammate."

"Ahem… That's really nice of you Penny. But, we-we're okay, really. Right guys?" Ruby said as she looks over to see Weiss and Yang gone -" am gonna get you two back for this..."' she silently thought to herself

"It sure is windy today." Penny said as the wind again blows a tumbleweed past them

**/**\\**

while Ruby was plotting for how to get back at Weiss and Yang while looking for Blake Sun and Blake and Shadow were just wondering around a bit

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked as they were walking

Blake lets out a sigh "I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before." she finished looking at him a little

"What if they did? I mean, the only way to prove that they didn't do it is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there. Right?" Sun said trying to be helpful

"The only thing is, I have no idea where that would be." Blake said sadly

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard a bunch of guys talking about unloading a huge shipment of Dust from Atlas." Sun said trying to be helpful

"How huge?" Blake asked knowing that it might be worth a look

"Hold on Blake I know what your thinking if it turns out they are behind this what do you plan to do?" Shadow said with a concerned voice there

"I guess I will know when I get there Shadow but I honestly don't know." Blake said unsure

"by the way it's Huge! Big Schnee company crater." Sun said confirming for her

"You sure?" Blake said as he nodded

"if we are going about this do you want me to bring some back up or just go with just us three?" Shadow asked as Blake looked at him

"no we can handle it Just us for now but keep it in mind if we need it alright?" Blake said as Shadow nodded

**/**\\**

while they are preparing for some recon Weiss and Yang are still looking and having no luck so far

"Thanks anyways." Yang Sighs "This is hopeless." Yang looks around a little as dose Weiss "You really don't care if we find her, do you?." Yang asked as a slight hint of sorrow gets out which Weiss picks up on

"Don't be stupid, of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her." Weiss walks away from Yang a little bit "The innocent never run Yang. and I'm sorry for what I was implying but... I just am not sure about all this." Weiss finished as she looked at Yang with a caring look

"Apology Accepted but I am worried too... I... have a lot to talk to her on" Yang said as she looks down a bit

"You have feelings for her Don't you Yang." Weiss said as she was concerned for Yang a little bit

Yang sighs and looks at Weiss "yeah... I do... deep ones when she ran I felt my heart drop Weiss... I wanted to talk to her but the Argument you two had made things... harder to do... now she's missing... what am I to do Weiss..."

Weiss walks over and puts her right hand on Yangs shoulder "We'll find her and hope I am wrong on this then you and her will have a nice talk alone sound good?" Weiss said with a slight smile as Yang returns it and nodes

"thanks Weiss." Yang said as she smiles a bit more brightly

"Your welcome now let's find Blake get this straightened out so you can go and be happy." Weiss said as they walked off

**/**\\**

"So, Blake is your friend?" Penny Asked trying to get a grasp on what happened

Ruby sighs "Yes Penny." Ruby replies feeling slightly annoyed -"how do I get back at Yang? Weiss would be easy but Yangs a different story."- She silently thought to herself

"But you're mad at her?" Penny Asked trying to get a grasp on what happened still

"Yes. W-Well, I'm not, Weiss is." Ruby tried to say getting things straight as she could

"Is she friends with Blake?" Penny asked thinking she might have a grasp on what happened

"Well, that's kind of up in the air right now." Ruby said truthfully

"But why?" Penny asked confused again

Ruby sighs "Well, you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was." She finished a little unsure herself

Penny gasps "Is she a man?" Penny finished shocked thinking Blake might be a guy

"No, no Penny. I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off." Ruby said just trying to keep it straight as she can still

"I don't have a lot of friends. But if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." Penny said truthfully

"Me too…" Ruby said as they kept walking

**/**\\**

while they kept walking and talking as night fell Blake shadow and sun were at the docks prepared for what they may face

as Blake watches the docks sun hops over next to her "Did I miss anything?" he said

"Not really, they've offloaded all the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." Blake said calmly

"I don't like this something just feels off to me on this." Shadow said as he kept watching the crates

"I know shadow I feel it too." Blake said agreeing with him

"Yeah I know oh I stole you guys some food." Sun said offering the food

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake said giving him a deadpanned look

"kid you are crazy to do that a lot." Shadow said with the same look under his helmet

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something? and you... I got nothing." Blake gives him a death glare "… Okay, too soon." Sun finishes saying

they soon hear the roaring of engines as they see some Bullheads flying over and landing on the docks and some men getting out of them as shadow gives it a deep look

"Oh no." Blake said as she looked on at them

"Is that Them?." Sun asked as he was confused

"Yes, it is them…" Blake said saddened as she saw their symbol on their backs

shadow listening through the transmitter he placed over there a while after they were unloaded hears one say to grabe the tow cables

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun said looking at her

"No, I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." Blake said as she looked down a bit

shadow looking on sees a human on one of them and opens it for them to hear "I think you two should hear this." Shadow said

"Hey! What's the hold up? We are not the exactly most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment. So, why don't you animals try to pick up the pace." the man in the bowlers hat said from down there

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human, especially not one like that." Blake said as she stands up and takes out her weapon

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sun asked as she took a few steps back and jumped off

"I hate where this is going" Shadow said as he followed her off quickly attaching his retractor cable and going to the ground and unhooking and following her in

as shadow followed he talked to her via hand signals saying he will cover her when she makes her move as he moves just to the other side to get a view on what he could taking the safety off his DC-15s Carbine

"No you idiot. This isn't a leash." The man said as Blake quickly gets behind him her sword at his throat "What the?!" he said surprised but then rolled his eyes when he figured it out "Oh for f-…" he started to say but was cut off

"Nobody move!" Blake said as she kept a hold on the man

"Whoa! Take it easy there little lady." The man said as he was just as calm as he could be

Blake takes off her bow "Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?" Blake said trying to get them to back off and tell her why

Shadow while they are distracted gets into a vantage point and takes aim and waits to see if things get any worse -"Blake you better know what your doing my first shots on the guy with the rifle."- Shadow thought to himself just trying to keep calm

"Oh kid, didn't you get the memo?" The man said with a sly grin

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked slightly confused

"The White Fang and I are going on a joined business venture together." The man said his grin growing bigger

-"I don't like this Blake please end him and we can fall back I should have called for back up Damn it!."- Shadow thought to himself as he kept his aim steady

"Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake said as she was very annoyed and moved the sword closer to his throat

two bullheads came over as shadow hearing this knew this just got worse and hit a silent beacon on his belt calling for back up asap

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation." The man said as he looked up with a wide smirk

as the two circled and Blake was not sure what was going on the man in the bowlers hat moved his Kane a bit and it fired off a explosive knocking Blake back and causing smoke were Shadow loses his aim and trying to find a target so he can cover Blake but has trouble

while others saw the smoke and began moving their way post haste but as that was happening the man took aim and fired a few shots at Blake hitting a target or not Shadow had to fire as he took aim to try and hit he double checked to make sure his weapons safety was off and pulled the trigger only for it to jam and just fizzle a little bit and he looks at it with a ARE YOU FOR REAL face under his helmet and tries to unjam it cursing it under his breath

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." the man said as he walked over only for a banana pile lands on his hat and he takes it off and looks up annoyed only for two feet of a monkey faunus landing on his head and rolls to a standing point

"Leave her alone." Sun said with a deadly tone as the guy stands up as more soldiers land next to the guy

"You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are ya kid?" The guy said as the soldiers rush him as shadow finally unjamms his weapon and aims for the guy on the left and fires one round off and it nails the guy right in the chest sending him back as sun proceeds to work on the rest as shadow aims and fires one round just Singed the rim of the guys hat as he ducks a bit

"Woah where'd that come from?" The guy said as he ducked

-"time to meet your makers."- Shadow thought as sun proceeded to kick the crap out of the soldiers then pulling out a collapsible bo staff and finishes up and even blocks a incoming shot from the guy as Blake lands in front of Sun "He's mine!" She shouts as they rush him

Shadow keeping them covered taking down soldier after soldier sets his sights on a white fang soldier with a rifle and sends him off to meet his maker with a clean head shot and keeps hidden blending in with the shadows in his black armor and carbine as he keeps firing every so often he sees Blake fight and is shocked that the shadows themselves are aiding her when sun takes over with a pair of nunchucks that fire shotgun rounds he is even more surprised as his skill with them

as the fight goes on the guy is knocked back by Blake with a well placed hit with the blade but stands back up and shoots one of the cargo crates down as they bolt out of the way Sun rolls right into the guys Kane's aim and as Shadow takes aim they hear one person shout out "Hey!"

Shadow looked to see Ruby standing there with her weapon as he was speechless at its sheer size he saw the white fang soldiers regrouping and took aim only for him to hear the guy in the hat say "Oh, hello Red! Isn't it passed your bedtime?"

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" Penny said walking up to Ruby a little as she turns her head to her

"Penny, get back." Ruby said trying to keep her friend safe as the man took this chance scowled and aimed and fired his Kane hitting Ruby as Shadow watched on shocked by what he saw "Ah!" Ruby landed next to Penny and Shadow had one thought on his mind put that bastarded that shot her down

the man laughs at the shot as he then heard something and turned to see a man in full black armor jumping with these words "YOUR GONNA PAY."

Shadow landed and started unleashing hell as he fired his carbine right at the guy in the hat only for him to go for cover quickly

while Shadow was laying down the hate with his carbine Ruby sat up to see Penny walking to the edge of the building

"Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby said not wanting her to get hurt

"Don't worry Ruby, I'm combat ready!" Penny said as her backpack opened up and several swords came out and she jumped into the fray seeing Shadow firing at the white fang thought he was friendly and decided to lend a hand clearing her landing zone she ends up getting the two to her sides as Shadow Downs the two charging her and goes up to her

"I'll watch your back you watch mine sound good?" Shadow said as he shoots another one and they go down

"Alright." Penny said as they proceeded to go to work with her kicking one he missed and throws her a ring of them knocking out at least ten of them

"Whoa!" Sun says as he gets clear of the fighting to avoid getting hit on accident as a white fang soldier falls next to him with a burn hole in his chest

Shadow still keeps blasting hoping back up would arrive soon but heard more bullheads approach them thinking they were transports how wrong he was soon as they opened fire he took cover behind something quick as he could "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" he yelled out of anger knowing he can't take that much fire power

Penny on the other hand seemed to be enjoying herself as two collapsible blades unfolded and shot out to the wall behind her and flew back past Shadow him just dumbfounded as he tried to lay down cover fire only to get stuck in cover and pinned down

once penny landed her swords folded and then formed a ball of energy which when she pushed her fists forward cut the two bullheads in half and Shadow aimed and fire taking out the falling ones with ending blows and then shoots one extra trying to flank Penny

while all this was going on Ruby was dumbstruck at how well it was going as she saw Penny pull a bullhead down with just her swords as Shadow and her had the same thought though Ruby spoke hers out loud of how was she doing that the man in the hat however got to a transport as Shadow saw him

"These kids just keep getting weirder. and you." the man pointed to Shadow as he was closing the door as Shadow took aim he flipped him off as the transport took off Shadow decided to put his weapon on safe as he looked around at the damage

Blake looked at the white fang soldiers on the ground and realized they were dead she looked and saw a lot of them were killed with burn holes on their faces or chests or anywhere they were hit

"Blake!" Sun ran over to her as she looked at him slightly horrified at it

"There dead..." she said not wanting them to have been killed

Sun seeing what she meant tried to lead them away from the bodies when Ruby ran over

"Blake your Ok." Ruby smiled only to see the look on her face and be slightly confused "What's wrong?.."

"Ruby these people there... Dead..." Blake said still horrified by all of it as Ruby's eyes widened at it

Shadow walked over to them with his weapon in his hands "You three alright and Ruby how did you survive that shot, and how did that guy survive Your Blade Blake?"

Blake in a fit of rage walks over takes his helmet off and smacks him "YOU KILLED THEM." she yells at Shadow as he is standing there confused

holding where he was smacked "Yes I did Blake it was you or them what do you think I would have chosen to let you get hurt or worse?!, I am Glad Ruby's alright as I am with you But as a soldier I will shoot if I have to you never said you wanted them stunned, if I had known I would have set my weapon to stun instead I thought you wanted them stopped." Shadow said in a calm voice but slightly hurt a little

"YOU NEVER TOLD US YOU COULD STUN WITH THOSE, HOW WAS I TO KNOW I DIDN'T WANT THIS A FIELD OF BODIES, I NEVER WANTED THAT YES I WANTED THEM STOPPED BUT NOT LIKE THIS, ... Now like me they won't have the choice, like I did..." Blake yelled then finishing off softly as she looks down sadly

"I thought Chappy told you girls, or at least Ruby for her to tell you all on... how was I to know?" Shadow said softly as he slowly puts his helmet back on -"I'm sorry Blake I never meant to upset you..."- he silently thought to himself

"I forgot... but I never knew it could do this... I mean Chappy said that our weapons could deflect Blaster bolts, but I hoped it never had to be done..." Ruby said sadly as she looked at the bodies then to Blake

"Hey we better head to the front Cops should be here soon." Sun said as the rest nodded and went to the front of the complex

as they waited for the police once they arrived they explain what they can with shadow explaining he is part of a force that just has been helping out they seemed to buy it as they sat down talking a bit

while they were Yang and Weiss start walking up as Ruby goes over and trying to explain for Blake "Look Weiss, it's not what you think. She explained the whole thing, you see she doesn't actually wear a bow, she has kitty ears and they are actually kind of cute." Ruby said as Weiss walks by and over to Blake

-"thanks Ruby"- Blake thought as she looks at Weiss "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-" She tries to say but gets cut off

"Stop. Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in the twelve hours I've decided, I don't care." Weiss said as she looked at her

"You don't care?" Blake said with a slightly raised eyebrow

"You said you not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss asks checking for sure

"No, I haven't been since I was younger." Blake said to Weiss

"I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that next time something this big comes up. You'll come to your teammates and not some… Someone else." Weiss said

"Of course." Blake said with a smile

"I hit my beacon to get support by chance did-" Shadow started to say but Saw Regs Six Shooter Hawk and Switchblade walk up

"Shadow the hell happened we got your beacon." Regs said

"long story." Shadow said

"Hey Blake can I talk to you for a minute?" Yang asks as she walks over- "Kitty eh well more fun for me and Her."- Yang thought

"sure Yang." Blake said as they walk over well away from everyone and around a corner

Shadow seeing it wonders and stands up "I'll be back." he starts walking over before Weiss stops him Regs walks over and asks her about the shipment if she knows if everything's in place

as shadow nears the corner he hears some giggling a little and stops and just listens for sure

"But yeah Blake for real I do really like you I mean like that couple in ninjas love you like so much we I guess could be like that shorta right?"

"Well I can have a new partner in my ninjas of love series to read with." Blake replied back in a seductive way

Yang biting her lip a bit with a perverted smile knowing her reply

Blake just smiles and gives Yang a kiss on the lips and giggles while Yang Just Returned the kiss and Giggled right back

Shadow seeing this and hearing that quietly backs away and walks away his head hung low -"so she liked Yang I guess I will keep my feeling to myself ... she still is pretty cute though."-

as he returned to the others six asked if he was alright and he replied back by waving him off with a smile as he took his helmet off Ruby points out that Penny is missing they return to beacon with Yang and Blake taking longer to enjoy themselves at a restaurant that is serving Salmon with a side of Tuna

**/**\\**

while this was going on Chappy was in Ozpins office checking through his scroll with Ozpin as he answers the message he just got it reading The Queen has pawns

"The Queen has Pawns eh? what do you think to that Ozpin?" Chappy Asked

"I think we should Be careful and watch for these so called pawns." Ozpin Said in reply to Chappy as he nodded and started heading out of the room

"Ozpin I am guessing the girls told you of what me and my men did." Chappy said stopping at the door

"Indeed I however believe that the choice you made, is the right one there is much to you and your men that even you do not know." Ozpin said as Cheppy turned to him

"I know Ozpin, I just hope that in us doing what we have so far that we can be helpful to you Guys remember what I said about Ruby." Chappy said with a hint of pride in his voice from it

"I remember Chappy you look at her like a comrade a Sister in arms I believe is the right term." Ozpin said holding his composer

Chappy turned to him and nodded "She gave me my name for us clones we can respect that she has shown so much Kindness to us it's almost like she and her friends have become family, and we would go far to protect family Ozpin you and miss Goodwitch fall in the same line up too." Chappy turned and left the room and went to talk to one of the others

"I only hope that this does not give you all any problems in the future Chappy." Ozpin said as he Resumed what he was doing

unknown to either of them one of the clones was having some issues with a few migraines or so he thinks they are migraines

End of chapter 3: A Day Out and Night time Prime time for Mystery

* * *

 **HEY GUYS IT SEEMS THE SITES GOT ISSUES NOTE IF THIS COMES OUT AS LARGE CAPS SO SORRY ITS MESSING UP ON ME A LOT AND I AM JUST TRYING MY BEST PLEASE FORGIVE ME HOPEFULLY ALL WILL BE GOOD WITH THE NEXT ONE, PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS.**


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**Hey guys sorry if its been awhile lot on my plate anyways here is chapter four part one of Light in the Black now reason why is to add a few extra chapters to the mix here through if you guys have any ideas for later chapters you can PM if you wish anyways on with the show Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The heck is Going on?

the day was like any other sunny day the teams were in classes the clones were running there drills to stay in shape Chappy talking to petter a bit while the other clones were doing there drills seeing as he finished his earlier the only one not doing them was Player who was walking through the halls going to the nurses office for some reason

-"god why does my head hurt like this feels like a Wampa or a damned Ursa has been Beating my head with bolder."- Player thought to himself as he kept walking but bumped into someone and he slide to the floor holding his head still "S-sorry about that I wasn't watching where I was going." Player said as his vision blurry due to how bad his headache was as another wave of pain hit him

"It's ok but are you alright you look like you got punched by a Ursa?" The person said slightly concerned

"Y-yeah w-wait Yang?" Player said as he looked up still unable to tell for sure

"Yup was on the way to my next class couldn't you tell?" Yang asked Confused

"Well Crap" Player said as he sighed "No no I can't it's all to blurry I know you may not like me much with how we first meet some time back, But so far it's too bad for me to see and my heads Killen me feels like in Ursa did hit me with a bolder." Player finished knowing he can't hide a thing from Yang and knowing it isn't wise to try

"I put how we first meet aside Player give me your hand." Yang said as she offered her hand and had a concerned look on her face

Player having a hard time seeing tried to reach for it but it failed when his head and he puts both hands on his head grunting in extreme pain

Yang at this point grabbed him and helped him up and started to pull him to the Nurses Office wondering what the heck was wrong with the normal flirt of Chappy's squad

**/**\\**

as Yang and Player entered the nurses office the nurse directed them to a bed when they got Player on it the nurse started checking finding out that his headaches were damaging to his health shocked at first then went to get the schools doctor Yang stayed with him and held his hand but Player did what Yang did not expect

"Yang go to class I'll be alright, besides don't want a Hot thing like yourself to be Missing the whole class would be sad." Player said in a playful and friendly tone effectively shocking Yang not knowing Player knew how to be friendly

"I think they will be alright, Besides I want to know what the heck is up with you it isn't like you to be feeling this bad is it." Yang asked Player as he chuckled a little only to regret it as he felt pain

"No not really it just feels like something's causing my head to beat like a panicked heart." Player said as he laughed a little it after "Y-you know this is the first time I gave you a compliment/line implying you look great, Without getting on your bad side or messing it up." Player finished as he laughed a little more only for more pain to hit him

"Yeah it is but I am sure you will be alright just gotta let the nurses check you out first." Yang said starting to worry more about her friend and hoping it wasn't anything life threatening

in a daze after the pain Player looked at Yang and smiled "Hey Yang you ever get... nightmares... about some really bad times?" Player said dazed starting to feel things getting foggy

"I think everyone dose Player why do you ask?" Yang asked slightly confused

"I do every night like shadow and the others, it was a nightmare about something with the number six and then turning my rifle on my general our friend... but lately it's been getting worse I saw you guys in there as well you Ruby Weiss Blake and the others... I wanted it to stop I heard shots being fired and saw the shots going for you all I screamed for it to stop but my voice wouldn't come out I was stuck in a horrible dream... seeing everyone close to me and the others get cut down before us... it was so painful when I woke I wasn't the only one that had it... a few of the others did too I only hope that... it was just a dream..." Player said with hurt and sorrow in his voice at what he described to Yang

"I am sure it was a dream besides what could possible take on tough guys like us right?" Yang said trying to Reassure him till she heard his next words

"Clones that could not stop themselves..." Player said with still a sad look as Yang looked like he was not joking and hopped the doctor could hurry up just as she hoped for that the doctor came in and started looking him over

the doctor checked with what he had and then started to put Player through several tests that he could but was baffled by what he found when he was done Yang who was still worried slightly walked over to the doctor for him to turn to her "Could you get professor Ozpin along with his um commanding officer please?" The doctor asked the look on his face Gave Yang a lot of worry as she nodded and went off to find them

soon as she left the room and made it halfway down the hall she heard screaming coming from Player thinking she had to hurry she broke into a sprint to find both Ozpin and Chappy wondering what was going on

**/**\\**

as Yang was rushing to find Ozpin and Chappy they themselves were just talking to each other in the teachers lounge over a cup of coffee some of the other clones were there as well enjoying the company of the other teachers while answering a question here and there Oobleck was one that gave Mother some of the coffee he drinks he put the cup down sat down after and passed out Oobleck was confused while preach enjoyed it said it was good might make some hyper but good Oobleck thanked him for the compliment on the coffee while packer checked to see if Mother was in a coma and surprisingly enough he wasn't that was something that is till the door to the teacher's lounge blew open and hit six shooter in the face showing Yang painting and a bit freaked

Packer sighed as he went to go make sure Six shooter didn't get knocked out by the door knob

"Yang where's the fire at?" Switchblade said surprised the girl could do that

"I-its Player he's in the Medical ward of the school the doctor asked for Professor Ozpin and Chappy." Yang panted out as she was trying to catch her breath after running there

"What the what did Player do now?" Chappy said slightly shocked

"nothing that's the thing he went because of a headache then I heard him screaming when I was coming here." Yang said as packer shot his head up

"Screaming? your sure?!" Packer said worried a bit as Yang nodded he got up "Switch watch over Six shooter he will come around in a few Chappy sir we should get going and quick." Packer said as he grabbed his medical bag he keeps close to him

Chappy nodded as Ozpin Yang Chappy and Packer all went to the medical ward quick as they could

***/**\\***

by the time they got there the screaming was going on still and when they got in they could see Player being restrained as Packer rushed over to them

"What's going on here?!" Packer said as he got close

"Give me a hand we need to restrain him before we can do anything else!" The doctor shouted as Packer ran over to them

"Player what's going on man talk to me!" Packer said as he grabbed his other arm as he tried to punch the doctor only to catch packer not wanting to hurt anyone

"IT HURTS GOD MY HEAD HURTS IT FEELS LIKE IT'S GOING TO BLOW UP." Player screamed as the pain he was feeling intensified only for Packer to get it

"Hold him down!" Packer said as he pulled out some morphine from his bag and gave it to him to calm him down as they held him for a few more minutes of Player struggling he calmed down enough to breathe normally and see a bit better

"I-its my head... It Won't stop hurting... pain killers something just get this pain to stop." Player asked as Packer stayed with him and motioned for the doctor that he was alright he will watch him for him

the doctor nodded and went over to Ozpin and Chappy "Sorry about that whatever is causing his pain is in his head we found it but can't make out what it is it looks like tissue but..." The doctor said but couldn't find the word for it Chappy spoke up with just a guess

"Like a chip?" He said hoping he was able to help as the doctor nodded

"Why would a chip be in Players head?" Ozpin said confused a little now but holding his composer

"I don't know we could try to remove it, but his aura is not unlocked we would need to unlock it to try and remove it if it does not get removed itself." The doctor said as Ozpin rose his hand up

"Let's start with his aura and see where that leads us it may help him." Ozpin said as Yang finally speaks up

"Wait you mean Player and the others never had there aura unlocked and a chip in his head?! What's going on?!" Yang said in confusion and frustration

Chappy looked at Yang before speaking up "Yang we are just as confused as you, for now head back to class we will let you know when we know more ok?" Chappy finished hoping that she would let them work Yang's eyes to Chappy flashed red but then returned to normal and she walked to the door only to turn to them

"You better Chappy I do not want to lose a friend.." Yang said and then returned to her class or were her next one was gonna be

Chappy sighed as Ozpin put a hand on his shoulder while the doctor returned to aid Packer and let him know what he was going to do

"Ozpin... was this what you meant last night?" Chappy asked as he looked to the headmaster wondering how those words would turn out to be true so far

"I had a feeling something was off but I had no idea what, this only says that you and your men may need checked to be sure this dose not happen again." Ozpin said as he looked at the LT of the wolf runners only for him to sighs again

"I hear ya Oz, Alright I will let myself and my men be checked out Packer I ask to be last because he might aid the doctor better during all this." Chappy said as Ozpin nodded as they waited to hear how things went

while this was going on Yang finally made it to her next class combat class normally pumped but at this point distracted when she entered she ended up with Miss Goodwitch aiming her riding crop at her

"You miss Xiao long are late." Miss Goodwitch said as Yang was barely stunned by her gaze and tone Goodwitch noticing this decided to find out why "care to tell the class why you were so late Miss Xiao long?" Miss Goodwitch said hoping that she had a good answer

"I was helping Player to the medical ward... then I had to get Headmaster Ozpin and Chappy when we got back he was screaming in pain... I don't know why... I heard something about a chip but... not much else I was asked to return to class and I was gonna be told more later.." Yang replied slightly disheartened not knowing what was going on with her friend

Miss Goodwitch shocked by this lowered her arm and motioned her to take a seat with a look that says I'm sorry for asking Yang nodded and took her seat near her team and team JNRP and CFVY and filled them in as they asked as best she could

as class went on the clones were in the process of seeing what happens when the Aura of a clone is unlocked while the chips in their heads

Player laid still he felt his head start to stop hurting rather quickly as he looked at the doc and the others and put on a big grin "Aura Best morphine and healing treatment ever." He said as Chappy walks up to him

"Well glad you are not in pain anymore doc what about that chip?" Chappy asked the doctor as he started checking

"It's gone seems that his Aura has taken care of it." The doctor said with a smile as Chappy Sighed happy that it was handled

"That leaves the rest of your men Chappy, Shall we retrieve the rest of them for this?" Ozpin said looking at Chappy

"yeah if we all have those chips only a matter of time before they try to burn our heads too, I will be back once I have them gather pilots too." Chappy said as he started heading out of the room

"While he is doing that am I free to go?" Player asked hoping to go find Yang and let her know he is alright

"Sorry Player you gotta rest a while longer." Packer said hiding a grin till the doctor saw it and shook his head then looked to see Player reaction

"Aw come on pack! I feel as fit as a horse!" Player said as he got up

Packer turned to him and gave him a smirk "Go then Player and next time think, it's me when do I not tease you." Packer said with a wide smirk

Player gave one smirk then disappeared as he bolted out literally disappearing and reappearing at the door as he was running

"Woah! what the?!" Packer almost shouted shocked as Player just pulled a disappearing act

Ozpin just smiled as he knew what had just happened but was also impressed that it happened that quick

"Ozpin did what I think happen just happen?" The doctor said impressed

"Indeed it did it seems Player has found his Semblance." Ozpin said impressed still

"Semblance?" Packer said confused and Ozpin began explaining Semblances to him

**/**\\**

while they were talking Player was just heading to the current class he thinks Yang and the others would be at thinking she might have told them as well as he blinked he appeared in Miss Goodwitchs class sadly for him it was at the wrong time

two weapons were coming as him as he ducked and slide right out of the way

"Woah." Player said as he got to the wall everyone stopped and stared right at him "Um what? what'd I do?" Player said confused

"You just appeared out of nowhere in the middle of a training match, Speaking of that how did you do that?" Miss Goodwitch said confused herself

"Let's see one minute I was in the hall heading here to check on things next I was in the middle of that when I blinked... hmmm... yeah I got nothing." Player said confused himself at how he got here so quick

"We will have to figure this out later take a seat with the students above if you want to watch, the match will resume now." Miss Goodwitch said as the fight resumed

when Player went to the stands he saw Teams RWBY JNRP and CFVY still staring at him as he walked over and sat down in between them all "questions?" he asked with a slight smirk

"One how's your head?" Yang asked confused if he got out of the nurses office or not

"Fine as can be Doc said he unlocked my Aura and the pain went away seems the others are going to get there's unlocked too." Player answered as he leaned back a bit

"Second question why is that?" Weiss asked confused now

"They are doing it incase anyone else had a chip in their head, and before you ask no I have no idea why or how one was in my head to begin with." Player said answering two questions even if one was unspoken

"Ok third how did you pull off teleporting into the middle of a battle?" Ruby asked wondering how he pulled that off

"Simple I have no idea." Player said still confused at that

"Ok heres one Yang told us a bit about the Nightmare you said you had what caused that?" Coco asked getting into this

Player was silent and looked at each of them as he looked slightly sad "I got a gut feeling that if the right words were said... that chip might have forced me to do something I did not want to do... along with many others." Player finally said as had his head hung low

"Well it's Gone now so that should be fixed right?" Velvet said with a slightly shy tone

Player nods to her with a smile "Yeah and maybe shadow can sleep right, That guy's one of the few of us that look at our Comrades like family given time." Player said as Velvet gave a soft smile

as the fights went on Player was still confused at how he got here so quick then figured he'd ask Ozpin when he could but it left him to wonder how his brothers were doing

**/**\\**

while Player was wondering Packer was getting his Aura unlocked last out of the group and most of them got a pretty good idea about what all has been going on

"So think it was gonna be used against the generals?" Shadow asked first breaking the silence but on what the others were thinking

"had to be, It couldn't be anything else I guess the chips were failing for some reason..." Chappy said as he walked over to the table and sighed

"And you believe these 'Cloners' are the ones that put these chips in your heads?" Ozpin asked wondering if those were his thoughts

"Yeah it's my best guess... Now we are Soldiers of Remnant and Vale a new mission, and a new hope for the people here.." Chappy said as he turned to Ozpin "Thanks to everyone here now we won't have to worry about those chips frying our brains." He finished as he smiled

"Yes well I am glad we could help you all." Ozpin said with a smile as he receives a pat on the shoulders from the other men

"By the way how many know what we really are? I mean besides the people around that harbor fight.." Chappy asked to confirm his thoughts

"I am not sure but you and your team are very helpful to us and not many may like that." Ozpin replyed honestly as Chappy nodded

"You know I do feel a little different after my Aura was unlocked, kinda like it helped me with something." Shadow said as he then disappeared as he stepped into the shadows

"Shadow you just disappeared." Chappy said wide eyed as the others were too only for Ozpin to chuckle at it

"It appears that in unlocking your Aura's your Semblence's were unlocked as well, Some of your names seem to portray them." Ozpin said with a smile

"Semblence's wait is that what made your people seem like Jedi?" Chappy asked now confused

Ozpin could only guess that these Jedi did what they were able to do differently to them and just nodded

"Woah so we are like Jedi but not like them nice." Preach said with a smile

"Yeah but like the others here we will need something to keep track of our Aura level's and some back up weapon's." Chappy said finally getting to something that's been bugging him for awhile

"Now you bring up our gear Chappy?" Hawk said wondering why now

"Yes now seemed like the best time, Headmaster Ozpin think you could help us out with that?" Chappy said hoping for a yes

"With tracking your Aura level's yes the weapon's why not ask miss rose for help?" Ozpin said offering a helping hand

"You got a point, I think we will talk to her after class see what we can get figured out, thank you Professor Ozpin." Chappy said as Ozpin nodded and started back to his office

"How long do you figure it will take Chappy?" Shadow asked as he came out from the shadows

"Ozpin will have the tracker's ready Quick, Ruby's work with the weapon's Quick think we may as well ask her she does have a way with weapon's, and maybe we could help make it go quicker." Chappy said as they others kept on and starting to get into design's for there back up weapon's

when they finished talking they tried to find the team

"So Chappy Think Ruby is good at this kind of thing?" Mother asked wondering Ruby's skill at working weapons

Chappy remained silent through there walk while Six shooter spoke up

"We will have to see how good Ruby is at this first, right Chappy?" Six shooter said trying to guess Chappy's thoughts

"Yeah.. I hope that it isn't too much though.." Chappy said with slight concern as the rest of the men node at him

as they were walking they find the team outside their classroom with Player and they stop in front of them

"Ruby you got a minute?" Chappy asked as Ruby turned to him

"Um sure Chappy what is it?" Ruby said as she walked over

"How good are you at crafting weapons?" Chappy asked as Ruby's eyes light up like stars in the sky

"How good am I? I can craft any weapon you need in a short time." Ruby proclaimed proudly

"Alright, a few of us are thinking a few new weapon's to work as fallback weapon's should our's either fail or not work for what's going on." Chappy said with a smile

"We took the time to try and Design them but figured a simple blade fitting each of our own styles while also not adding to the gear we also got, here." Six shooter said as he holds out the paper for her to see

Ruby take's the paper and read's it then looks at them "These are very simple classic's, you sure I could add a few things to these if you want." Ruby offered to them

"Well I-" Six shooter started up as he was cut off

"Why not a Wolf handle or basen for them we are wolf runners." Player said throwing his thoughts into this

"Wolf handle?" Ruby asked slightly caught off guard by that

"Yeah we may not be with wolf pack anymore but we are still wolf runners, so why not a wolf designed handle for the blades and with me just a simple knife is all." Player said with a smile

Ruby looks at the others as they each node and she nodes back at them and starts walking to get to work

"What was that about?" Weiss asked the group

"I asked if Ruby could help us with some weapon's simple blades is all, Some of us were going to help her if she wanted." Chappy said as Weiss sighed

"No I'll go I need to talk to her anyway." Weiss said as she started walking after Ruby

Then Chappy and Packer decided to go and wait for it to be done and went to wait at the doors near the forge

while Chappy and Packer did that the others decided to go off and do there own things Shadow however stopped player as he was going to talk to Yang for a few as Yang and Blake were walking away

"Shadow what's going on man?" Player asked slightly confused

"were you or were you not going to try and tell her how you really felt about her Player?" Shadow asked him when he was sure they were away

"What? how did you? never mind so what if I am Shadow I know you like Blake known sense the 4th day you always end up seeing her from afar, when were you going to finally tell her huh?" Player shot back as Shadow did not look happy but sad

"You should give up Player... it isn't meant to be... besides... Blake is Yang's girl found this out the night I helped them with in issue..." Shadow said as he let Player go

"W-wait what? what do you mean by Yang's girl?" Player said confused a bit and feeling something inside his chest hurt slightly

"It's as I said man... it isn't meant to be Yang and Blake love each other more than friend's let it go man..." Shadow said as he started to walk away leaving Player to stand there only for Player to head outside and think with some fresh air

as player was outside he felt the world around him darken he sat by a tree well away from everyone

-"Yang... loves Blake... I... I can hardly believe it... I guess I was too slow... maybe this is the world's way at saying, ... saying that I am not meant to find anyone... But that doesn't mean I should stop caring, even if I have lost my chance at love... I will make damn sure They are happy... They deserve it... I will have to speak to Blake on it, and be sure she knows even if I end up dying in doing so, I will try to preserve what they have gained Till the bitter end.."- Player thought to himself finally making a choice

when Player stands up and turns to his surprise to see Blake in front of him

"You ok? Player you seemed a bit stressed?" Blake asked slightly concerned

"Yeah yeah I'm fine um where's Yang anyway Blake?" Player asked checking if she was close

"She went to the dining hall for lunch I told her I was going to be there after I checked on something, that being you Player you sure your ok?" Blake asked not buying his he was ok line

"Well in that case then no I'm not sit down please" Player asked as he sat down

Blake sat down next to Player as he sighed and looked at her

"I know about you and Yang's love Blake, and before you think anything bad I won't try to say anything against it to be honest you two do make a cute couple." Player said trying not to make it sound weird

"Wait how did you know this we were going to tell our friends but other then that I... it was shadow wasn't it.." Blake asked thinking he was angry for her slapping him for killing those people

"Yeah it was that was his way of saving me from maken in ass of myself in front of Yang... I had something to confess to her then." Player said looking down sad a bit at this

"What were you going to tell Yang Player?" Blake asked confused at all of this

"That I love her about the same as you..." Player said looking at her

"What?" Blake said even more confused

"Yeah I know shocking a guy like me in love with a fireball like Yang Xiao Long kinda like how someone else I knew who was in love with someone, but I just want you to know that I ain't gonna get between you and Yang like I said you two look cute together... but I would like you to promise me something Blake." Player said to her catching Blake off guard

"And that would be what?" Blake said still confused

"That you two will do your best to live a happy life how you two chose to do that is up to you but I won't let others come in between you two, and that if anything happens to me... I think that having Yang know how I felt for her... I made the choice to let her go but I can't lie to her Blake you know why... just if something happens and I go out protecting you two to keep what you two started safe, at least let her know for me alright?" Player said wanting her to know that he will do what he can to help them

"Why tell me this?... of all people and now?" Blake asked even more confused now more then ever

"Because Blake your Dependable and people trust you past or not long as you don't let it define who you are... you will always find the light even in the darkest of nights." Player said as he laid his head back into the tree and looked at her

Blake kept silent thinking over what was said then nodded to him and stood up "Thank you Player for telling me I will try... ok?" Blake said hoping those were the words needed

Player nodded to her "go get some food Blake Thank you for listening... I am gonna think here a few before heading back inside." Player said as Blake walked off

as Player sat there he heard someone walk over and tap him on the shoulder when he looked he saw Regs standing there

"You ok Player?" Regs asked a little concerned for his pod brother

"Yeah Regs I'm fine it's funny I stop flirting and I fall for a girl only to find out she is with someone else, life sure has a way to throw you a sucker punch huh?" Player said smiling a bit

"Yeah come on Chappy's got a debrief for us, Something's came up." Regs said helping Player up

"Great let's hope it isn't bull crap today." Player said as they jogged to were Chappy was meeting them

as they jogged there way there Player stole a look at Yang as she was passing by the window and then double timed it to the meeting point

**/**\\**

at the meeting point Regs and Player saw everyone around even Ozpin and Glynda

"Ok now that we're all here give us what you got Ozpin" Chappy said

"Right there is a possible disturbance around the South Village a ways off of Vale's city, I would like you and your team to check it out if can." Ozpin said with his normal clam tone and a coffee mug well in hand

"Alright." Chappy said as he takes out a handheld Holo and pulls up Vale given to him by Ozpin "So possible disturbance here." Chappy said as a red dot started blinking on it "If so we will take a look Shadow Hawk Regs and Player you four will head down this route here." Chappy said as he lit up a path "Avoid the open fields as you can try to avoid being seen too no need for a panic." Chappy said as he saw the four node "Ok six shooter packer crack shot and preach, Take this route here same drill understand?" Chappy kept on as he saw them node "Alright the rest will be with me as we go in from behind here." Chappy Finished as he highlighted the last route and they nodded

"There is a chance of something happening tonight, Be careful out there." Ozpin said as he and Glynda started walking off only for Chappy to turn to his right and then walk over to it

"Chappy?" Packer asked slightly confused

Chappy stopped and picks up a girl with a red hood as she gave a nervous laugh "So you heard all that didn't you." Chappy said but knowing she must have

"Yup." Ruby said with a sheepish smile

"Your teams not going Ruby." Chappy said outright thinking 'what she was gonna ask

"Aw why not we can help, Please Chappy?" Ruby said with puppy dog eyes

"No I will not risk your lives in this we don't know what is causing it." Chappy said as he was trying to turn her away from it but failing

"Please? Please Please?! We won't get in your way and if it's a danger to vale or beacon we want to help." Ruby said as Chappy was sighing by this point

"I do not want you to get hurt Ruby or the others."Chappy said making a last stand pretty much

"We won't get hurt we'll be careful." Ruby said making her point

Chappy sighed in defeat "Fine but if anything and I mean anything happens, you are taking the fall for what happens to your team understand?" Chappy said with a firm line of it

"I understand Chappy." Ruby said as he let her down and she went off faster than all but two could see

"You sure about that LT?" Player said unsure of this

"What choice have I got, and with it in a small village a ways away from vale's city we will need mav and goose to be ready for hot extract if this thing goes sideways." Chappy said as the two pilots sighed

"Hey we won't let you down boss but hopefully we can get everyone out." Goose said with a reassuring tone

"I know I do too get some rest everyone gear up we leave at 01930" Chappy said as they went off to get prepared for tonight

as the day went on people were getting prepared to go Team RWBY were preparing Weiss still wondering how she got Chappy to agree to this while Yang was pumped for it

end of chapter 4 The heck is Going on?

* * *

 **Hey guys hope you are liking this hope I got this fitting if you got any questions PM me I will answer them as best I can also if you like it please be sure**

 **to follow and leave a review no flame though only constructive criticism and helpful reviews as well as your thoughts on it**


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**Hey guys sorry its been awhile I was distracted and had a bit of writers block on if to change this or not so decided heck with it**

 **Player: more like you gave up figuring it out**

 **Me: player don't make me shoot you**

 **Player: with what?**

 **Me: *aims beam rifle at him from my mobile suit* want to test me trooper?**

 **Player: NOPE *bolts***

 **Me: thought so now then onto the show sorry again everyone**

* * *

Chapter 4 part two Mission time and a Defining moment

7:30 pm at night Glynda was letting them go after Chappy talked her into it and the Gunship they landed in gets loaded up Weiss Yang Blake and Ruby were kinda nervous with how tight net it was and they went off for their landing zone

during their flight a few of them started some small talk a bit starting with Player

"So LT think that the op will go easy?" Player said checking his DC-15s Carbine

"No idea Player but I think you jinxed us now." Chappy said

"Nice going Player." Hawk said as he was checking his weapon

"What not hoping to bust some Grimm heads?" Yang said as she looked around a bit

"With us you don't hope for trouble it always finds you and it is never kind." Regs said remembering a few past battles he had

"Huh what do you mean by that?" Yang asked confused about that

"Simple every Rookie hopes for action they get it Rookie goes down first normally, and I am the one that patches them up I saw a lot of brothers scared of dying and dying right in front of me, all I could do was ease their passing it turns into Chaos out in battle trust me." Packer said as he was checking his weapon

"You must have seen a lot of things Packer." Weiss said starting to wonder if this was a good idea

over the intercom of the gunship Goose spoke up "ETA 5 minutes get set for drop." Goose finished as a red light came on about it

"Right you know the drill Player Hawk you got the door Regs Packer right behind, rest follow after clean dispersal clear?" Chappy said as they all nodded

over the intercom again "30 seconds!" Goose said as Hawk and Player aimed at the door that was gonna open

"Watch your backs and watch out for each other remember your training and you will come back alive." Chappy said as they felt a thud and the light turned green and the door opens "Green light GO GO GO." Cheppy said as everyone filled out and set up perimeter and once Cheppy stepped off he hit the gunship twice as it lifted off and went into a holding pattern around here

"All clear Lt." Hawk said as he kept his eyes open

"Alright let's go watch for contacts team one two and three let's go team RWBY you're with team one."

"Right." RWBY said as they followed Hawk Player Regs and Shadow though shadow kept his distance from Blake while the others went their ways

**/**\\**

as they moved through the the forest Shadow stopped the group as Blake went next to him

"A village? why are we here?" Blake whispered to Shadow

"This is the place of the disturbance now we wait for the others to get into position." Shadow whispered back

"How long do you think?" Blake whispered to Shadow

"Few minutes why?" Shadow asked still not forgetting the mark he got from her

"I wanted to say that what you did at the Docks with the white fang... I still can't get over it but... for this mission don't worry about me acting about it again alright?" Blake said to him

"Right." Shadow replied while they waited for the others to get into position as he thought a bit -"She still hasn't forgiven me for it.. I understand she respects life... and I take life without a second thought I'm a soldier she's a huntress two sides that never will mix.. ever."- Shadow thought in sorrow finally understanding why she was so angry at him

as Shadow was keeping his thoughts to himself and watching he notices something and waves Hawk up

"Whats up?" Hawk asked quietly as he was up looking at the village

"Can you scan the village something's off.." Shadow said getting a weird feeling about this

"Right." Hawk said lowering his binoculars attached to his helmet and started scanning the village from left to right but stops around the center "Ok that's not normal, I got nothing, no movement, no heat, no eyes on anyone..." Hawk said casing Ruby to stiffen a little behind them as Weiss unknowingly to the others was trying to help her unstiffen

"W-what do you mean by that Hawk?" Ruby asked slightly worried of what the answer might be

"Well two possibilities one everyones out or two.. there dead..." Hawk said as he took the safety off of his blaster "Shadow warn the others I got a bad feeling about this." Hawk finished off

"Another one of Hawks feelings noted." Player said taking the safety off his blaster as well along with Regs

"On it." Shadow said as he held up his wrist com "Squad be advised, the village looks abandoned careful Hawks got another bad feeling about this." Shadow spoke as the others replied to it

"Copy that Shadow thanks for the heads up." Chappy said over the com unit he had

"Copy that Shadow we'll keep an eye out." Six shooter said over his com unit

"So what's the call if there just gone?" Yang asked not sure how this is worked a little

"We wait and see what had given out the reports that brought us here, but if it's the other option we pull out of here as fast as we can." Shadow replied to Yang knowing that this is the first time they might

over his comms he heard Chappy start up "Everyone think we might need to check this out, advance in slowly eyes open no one let your guard down even for a second." Chappy ordered

"Copy that let's go eyes open and don't let your guard down at all." Shadow asked the others as he started advancing slowly with the others

as they advanced in tall tail signs of something happening here started to show themselves broken doors but no marks it made the clones and huntresses in training uneasy when they all meet up together in the center of town everyone was on edge

"Well the damage give me reason to believe that Hawks bad feeling was more founded than we thought." Packer said with his weapon still ready for action

"Yeah Hawk Player check the town hall see if anyones in there." Chappy said as he kept scanning the area

"Right come on Player." Hawk said as he started moving for the town hall

"Ok but I get another ursa attack and I'm gonna put Crack shot in my place." Player said as they moved on

"Why are you sending those two out alone?" Ruby asked Chappy confused as to why he sent Hawk and Player out alone

"There two of our best scouts if there's trouble they'll make it back to us quicker than anyone else, and with players new abilities shouldn't be a problem for him to get back before Hawk this time." chappy said confident in Hawk and Players skills to get back if trouble starts

**/**\\**

as the others talked Hawk and Player were closing on the door to the Town hall keeping good cover for themselfs

Hawk stopped at the door as Player was on the other side of it

"Ready?" Player asked as Hawk nodded and then Player slowly opened the door to show Blood enough to paint the whole floor red as they looked on Hawk getting to thinking what could have caused it and seeing the bits and pieces on the floor with the blood told him all he needed to know

"Back back to the squad now!" Hawk said as he started back with Player following quickly

"Hawk what could have done that?!" Player asked never seeing that before

"Grimm we gotta move!" Hawk said as he picked up the pace back to the others

**/**\\**

while they were running the others seem to have found something of their own

"Hey Packer take a look at this" Crack shot said as he was by a destroyed door

Packer walked over and kneeled down, and saw blood with a severed hand and a few other body parts next to it "good god, Crack shot cover this up so the girls don't see it I'll tell Chappy." Packer said getting up not liking this

"Right right I will." Crack shot said starting to cover what remains he was seeing

Packer walked over to Chappy and tapped him on the shoulder "sir we-" Packer was cut off by a panting Hawk and Player

"Sir we go-" Hawk was cut off by the howls of the night coming up from a close location

"CONTACT! EVERYONE WEAPONS HOT!" Chappy ordered loudly as everyone got ready within a few seconds, Crack shot was already firing away to the right of them

"Targets left!" Six shooter said as his Z-6 Blaster Cannon started to roar to life, mowing down several Beowolfs that were coming into view

"LT we're in the open plenty of buildings, if we stay in this village we better hold up somewhere and quick!" Packer said as he was supporting Six shooter

"And if we pull back we are gonna need to be sure they do not overwhelm us!" Player said covering one spot as the girls were ready for battle when in Ursa busted through Players right side "GAH SMOKEY." He yelled in surprise only to be saved by Ruby and Weiss working together

"He's right sir we could be overwhelmed in town." Hawk said as he kept firing away at the Grimm

-"If we stay we die if we pull back, we might live and clear the place out in doing so."- Chappy thought then checked and the path shadows team went was still clear now or never time for them "Pull back we'll regroup at the LZ." Chappy ordered

"Wait if we pull back wouldn't that mean we are giving up on these people here?" Ruby said not knowing that they were already dead

"There gone Ruby all we can do is survive and make the Grimm pay for every inch they take." Packer said as the clones started to fall back with team RWBY following, as Six shooter Hawk and Crack shot were taking up the rear only for infront of Six shooter Hawk and Crack shot to get a hell of a sight

the trees in front of the three started bending and breaking, as two flew by them and a very loud and horrid screech to fill the air

"WE GOT COMPANY!" Six shooter shouted as Ruby looked back at it

"Death stalker!" Ruby said as they started to pick up the pace a bit

"Keep moving go go go!" Chappy said as they kept moving avoiding a few flying trees

"I hate Deathstalkers!" Weiss said as she was running right past Player who was trying to keep pace with Weiss

"come on we aren't far from the LZ." Preach said as he made the bend near a drop into the river that shadow had passed

"this does not look good." Shadow said as he crossed by surprised he missed this

"underground river? peachy!" Player said as he was going by

"Careful I don't want anyone to fall if they can help it." Chappy said worried that they could get boxed in quickly if they do not move

another tree lands near them as Six shooter Hawk and Crack shot were slowly closing in

"Ruby come on." Yang said as she ran across only for a tree to land next to the spot casing Ruby to lose her balance as she is running and tumbles down the side heading straight for the river

"RUBY." Chappy Called out as he reached for her only to miss by a few inches as she falls into the river and is swept down the stream by the current -"No!"- Chappy mentally cursed himself for not being quicker to grab her

"Ruby!" Yang went from running to the LZ to running back to be stopped by Cheppy

"No Yang you can't go down there we still got trouble after us." Chappy said as Weiss and Blake ran over

"What?! but we can't do nothing!" Yang almost Yelled as Six shooter and Hawk and Crack shot were still slowly closing in

"we have to get to her she'll be killed if we don't!" Weiss said worried as all hell and not caring who sees it

"There right we got to get to her." Blake said with slight worry in her voice

"Damn it.. Squad and Team WBY get to the LZ NOW." Chappy ordered as he sees Yang Blake and Weisses reaction to it

"WHAT! Your going to LEAVE MY SISTER?" Yang Yelled in anger eyes pure red "SHE GAVE YOU YOUR NAME AND YOUR GOING TO LEAVE HER TO DIE?!" She kept yelling

"What in the world's wrong with you?!" Weiss said on the verge of punching him like Yang would do and going after Ruby

Chappy put his hand on Yang's shoulder before she could brush him off "I said squad and Team WBY go to the LZ, I am going to go after her and get her back for us... we look after our own I won't leave her out there' but we need a safe LZ to get picked up and get out at ok?" Chappy said with pain and kindness in his voice

"How do I know you'll-" Yang was cut off when Chappy by handing her his DC-15S Carbine

"That's how I'll come back for it sides I still got side arms." Chappy said as he turned to the river

"LT you know your crazy." Packer said as he walked up to him

"Packer you're in charge get them back to the LZ If I'm not back you know the drill Ruby should return though." Chappy said as packer just stared at him as he ran forward and jumped landing on the bank across from them and him bolting down to follow the river

"Damn it Chappy.." Packer cursed as he looked to the girls "No we aren't leaving him that's the one thing about me, Chappy hates sometimes I do the right thing like he does just not alone." He finished looking at them

Yang nodded her head while Weiss was happy slightly sniffling but happy as Six shooter stopped next to Packer with the others with him

"Six shooter just toast it already." Packer said still confused why Six shooter didn't toast the damned stalker when it first showed up

"Got it." Six shooter stopped firing as he overcharged the cell he had in with the Z-6 as the Death stalker walked out, Six shooter lit it up and tore off its left claw and three of its left legs and taking out its three eyes "Get some you over grown Bug!" Six shooter said as he kept laying in the hate and finally stopped at a smoking Grimm turning to dust as the squad reformed and went after Ruby and Chappy

as the Death stalker was getting ripped to pieces Weiss was slightly surprised but wondering why that wasn't done earlier till she saw the smoke on Six shooters weapon

"Welp I'm spent Packer." Six shooter said as he was switching power cells

"Wait what happened?" Weiss asked slightly confused

"Overcharged a power cell but burnt it out quickly so not best to do that often." Six shooter said as they started down after Chappy

"Now if we get there fast enough we can get them both to the LZ and home." Packer said as he was keeping his weapon at his hip aimed ahead

-"Hold on Rubes we're coming."- Yang thought as she was running with Chappy's weapon still in hand

**/**\\**

as they were running to catch up to them unknowingly Chappy was way ahead of them, keeping pace behind Ruby in the water trying to figure out how to get her out of the water

"Ruby! keep your head above water!" Chappy Yelled keeping pace there as Ruby was having trouble staying above water

"Hel-" Ruby tried to say as the water splashed in her face causing her to cough as she is trying to get ahold of something anything to help her

"Hang on Ruby." Chappy said as he saw a tree just barely hanging on, and does a quick aim and fire hitting it causing it to fall with a branch in the water enough for her to get up "USE IT." He yelled

Ruby grabbed it and pulled as hard as she could and barely got up enough, Lucky for her Chappy got to her and grabbed her arm and pull her up her coughing violently from the water that got down her throat

"Take it easy kid, you're alright try to get your breathing back to normal." Chappy said trying to keep an eye out as Ruby was still coughing her brains out

though as Ruby was she got out two words "Thank you." and after a few more minutes, finally getting her breathing under control "W-where are the others?" Ruby asked after breathing pretty hard after that

"At the LZ I ordered them back while I came for you, we look after our own Ruby to me and the boys you're as much a sister to us as you are a friend." Chappy said as he helped her to her feet

"T-thanks Chappy but let's get going the others are most likely worried sick, Specially Yang and Weiss." Ruby said hiding a blush as they started off the tree, only to be cut off by red eyes staring at them

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen." Chappy said as he took his second side arm out and aimed at them then spoke soft enough for Ruby to hear "Run Ruby back up this way and head to the LZ I'll buy you as much time as I can." Chappy said as Ruby looked at him shocked

"What I won't leave you here!" Ruby said in disbelief that he would say that

"No time to argue if you don't run they will overwhelm us." Cheppy said determined to get Ruby back to them safe

"But Cha-" Ruby started to say as something landed on one of the red eyes causing them to bob, as the object exploded and gave them an opening which they took and bolted seeing the group

"I thought I." Chappy started as Packer tossed him his Blaster

"You did I just did the right thing." Packer said as they bolted for the LZ

as they ran and popping the random Beowolf once they got to the LZ the gunship was just hovering, as it came down and opened the side door everyone piled in and they lifted off

**/**\\**

on the ride back Yang turned to Chappy to say a few things

"Thank you for Saving my sister." Yang said as she gave a small smile

"Welcome as I told you we look after our own." Chappy said taking his helmet off revealing a smile

"Yeah which is why if you try that shit again sir, I will put you personally in the Medical ward for that trying to get yourself killed? The hell's wrong with you?" Packer said angry a bit at him

Chappy laughed slightly nervous at this and gave a sheepish smile "Um well s-sorry Packer." He said barely

"Sorry my ass pull that again and I'll deck ya." Packer said as Chappy nodded

"Woah ok so he is your boss yet you can chew him out like that?" Weiss asked slightly confused

"Yes he is my boss but even a boss needs put in his place when, it's the medic that patches up the whole unit for him anyway." Packer said still glaring at Chappy

"That and I owe him my life so I would rather not piss off my own Medic Brother and close friend." Chappy said as he didn't want Packer to be pissed at him

"Wow but like Yang said Thank you." Weiss said as she hide a blush, as the memory of Ruby's wet hair and body made Weisses Heart race like crazy -"Why now?! oh god I really need to get this straightened out... just when will I?"- Weiss silently thought to herself

The whole ride back everyone was starting to Relax as Blake and Shadow being the only two that, were on opposite ends of the gunship Shadow hiding from Blake Blake still not having forgave him for his work on the White fang soldiers at the dock then

**/**\\**

Once they returned to Beacon at 9:30 pm Chappy motioned for Ruby to come over to him for a second in private for a little talk

"What is it Chappy?" Ruby asked slightly confused

"I uh I wanted to apologize for keeping your team in the rear, during the fight you supported as best you could but." Chappy started off then sighed as he took his helmet off "I didn't want to risk a stray shot nicking any of you girls, I mean I know you can handle yourselfs, But I just wanted to be sure none of you were downed due to friendly fire, I don't think me or any of us in the squad could live with ourselves with that in mind, I have seen good men get tagged by Friendly fire it can really damage a soldier's mind as it could any persons.., But you all did good out there you got a good team Ruby, When you fell in the river Yang and Weiss seemed like they would have jumped in after you, Heck Blake looked like she would have followed when I first told them to return to the LZ they both spoke up, Thinking I was gonna leave ya gotta say they know how to wield guilt, Even if I was planning to don't think anyone let alone me could follow through with it with them around." Chappy finished with a smile knowing that Ruby's teams loyalty to her

"It's alright Chappy, Thank you though Blake Weiss and Yang are all great teammates and friends." Ruby said with a smile

Smiling back at her Chappy thought to bring up one thing "Weiss seems to be more than a friend well to you in her eyes, Ruby it did look like she was about to cry at the thought of leaving you behind." Chappy said and hoping he didn't just cross a line

"Oh I didn't know that guess she really is my best friend for that." Ruby said with a slight nervous laugh -"Really? me she was really worried like that for me? maybe I should talk to her about this?... later yeah later works"- Ruby thought to herself as she turned and started walking away hiding a inward blush

-"Hope I didn't cross a line by saying that, Ah I most likely didn't I mean what could happen?"- Chappy thought to himself as he walked to get some rest seeing Shadow heading up to the roof rather than bed and seeing Pyrrha and Jaune doing the same thinking they were gonna train he shrugged it off

**/**\\**

on the roof it showed a different scene though than Chappy thought

Shadow was sitting on the roof his blaster next to him, with his head held low just staring out at the scenery that he could see

"Shadow?" Jaune asked walking up to him with Pyrrha

"Yeah Jaune?" Shadow replied without looking back at him or Pyrrha

"We noticed you and Blake were uneasy with each other.. is it ok if we ask what happened?" Pyrrha asked trying the best she could not to seem like she was prying at it

Shadow sighed and got up and turned to them "Simple I did what any soldier would do when watching a comrades back... and for it I earned a slap for it.." Shadow said plainly though the hints of sorrow were there

"Wait what do you mean by that?.." Jaune asked picking up on the sorrow

"Busted a White fang job and For it I earned a slap in the face killed seventeen of them and denied them a choice that one member made long ago.." Shadow said knowing he could trust them but unknowingly crossing a line he did not know was there

"Wait do you mean that Blake was.." Pyrrha said putting the pieces together

"Use to be not what she wanted though she wants peace and the faunus and humans to be on the same level, Not looked up or down upon personally her ideas are just it's just.., From where her journey has taken her I am afraid that she may get into so tight a spot she won't even be able to see the light." Shadow said taking his helmet off as rare as it was in front of them showing a short hair cut with a slight five o'clock shadow

"Those are noble thoughts Shadow, does she know how you feel on this?" Pyrrha asked him getting what the hints he unknowingly left out mean

"No I have been kinda keeping away after she smacked me I thought I could make it up to her..., after that day I learned a lot and I don't think she will ever forgive me.. pretty sure she won't learned that on the mission Team RWBY went on with us." Shadow said feeling pain in his chest

"Blake's not like that she'll forgive you in time Shadow, As for the mission would it have to do with the fact that Ruby looked like she fell in a river?" Jaune said trying to reassure Shadow and asking at the end

"She kinda did Chappy went after her alone crazy, but Brave, As it stands Team RWBY is a team we are looking out for Comrade to Comrade as Chappy said we look after our own." Shadow said slightly smiling but not much

"With what you told us Blake's Secret is safe, with us as is yours Shadow till you tell her yourself." Pyrrha said as Shadows eyes went wide

"Y-you how?" Shadow said barely able to form much in the way of words

"You made it clear with your worry for her." Pyrrha said as he lowered his head

"It isn't meant to be Pyrrha she already has someone for that I'm just the guy in the sidelines for her.." Shadow said as he turned his back to them

"What oh I'm sorry Shadow I didn't mean to.." Pyrrha started to say as Shadow rose his hand to stop her

"It's ok.., The life of a clone is meant to be alone to just die in battle I guess.." Shadow said as Jaune turned Shadow around to face him and pyrrha

"That's a load of crap Shadow you maybe a clone but you, and the rest of your team are living beings you have your own personalities your own souls that no one can clone." Jaune said trying to help looking determined to help him

"Jaunes right Shadow you have your own personality as your team, your kind caring and noble it may seem like you are all the same but that's only in looks not in personality or soul." Pyrrha said trying to help Jaune with his point

Shadow after taking a good few seconds to think over what he was told sighed, and gave them a small smile "You know you two make a good team or couple for partners anyway, If you two were more then that to each other god only knows what kind of kids you two could rase." Shadow said getting a blush from Pyrrha and Jaune

"Um t-thank you but uh should we start training Pyrrha to help Shadow get his mind off this?" Jaune said trying to change topics

"Y-yes w-why don't we Shadow would you care to join us?" Pyrrha said

Shadow nodded "Why not I need learn how to work this Knife anyway Ruby helped us get these together so gotta learn what I can." Shadow said as he walked over to them helmet on and walks past them to prop his blasters against the wall

after he did that he went to them and trained as best as he could with them as Jaune was also training with Pyrrha it went on for the normal hours till they decided to go to bed

End of Chapter 4: The heck is Going on?

* * *

 **Hey talk about a crazy ride eh? hope you guys liked it and that it made some sense but yeah leave a review and follow and fave if you like it a lot and also any constructive criticism is welcome no flame you have been warned Ciao**


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everyone Yes I finally got one up sorry if I seemed dead to explain it's simple really. Writers block was really hitting me hard. Still is. So updates I can not give a time or when I will update them but just know I am trying my best. I am sorry for the issues this could cause but for those that have waited for this I thank you for waiting. Welp on with the show

* * *

Light in the Black chapter 5

Chapter 5: Message, a scare from the past, and a clone out to enjoy the town

Time: 0200

Location: Remment Beacon academy guest room given to Lieutenant Chappy

As the night went on Chappy was having trouble sleeping due to something going on around him that he did not even think was possible

He awoke in a white room shooting to his feet, he scanned the area not seeing anything like the room he was given. Then he heard it

"Lieutenant It has been a long time" Said a voice very familiar to him

Chappy Turned to see the person as his eyes widened "General Plo Koon? how did you.." Chappy started but was cut off when he was rose off the ground by Plo Koon

"Get here? it is easy, when one with the force after being shot by those you lead.." Plo Koon said still keeping Chappy Hovering

"Shot by... no.. oh no... our nightmare came true..." Chappy said in a distraught tone

"Nightmare? you had these dreams, you all did why was I not told then?" Plo Koon asked he was still not happy about being killed

"We couldn't we could not remember, something was blocking it... we found out what from the people here... it was a chip... the chip blocked it, and if my guess was right it was a control chip.." Chappy said as he turned his face away from the Jedi General ashamed that they could not warn them

"A control chip? ... how many had it?.." Plo koon asked wary of this

"... my guess is we all did... if Ozpin and his staff as well as the students did not help Player we would never have known and he would have died..." Chappy said still ashamed of it

"So the nightmares stayed up until they interfered?" Plo Koon asked

"Yes… but they only worsened seeing team RWBY, JNPR and those here against a firing squad.. of men unwilling to do what happened, but forced to shoot them ... General I know the Jedi can look into someone's mind, I do not know if it's true or not if, so I am fine with you using it to confirm all of what I said.. I am as ready as I can be.." Chappy said looking at him with his tone shaky the whole way

"Whether we can or can not I sense nothing from your words even as I am, however." Plo Koon lowered Chappy down and showed him something "We are in your current Mindscape meaning you are asleep still. In here you can show me these teams and why you wished to protect them." Plo Koon said as Chappy did something unexpected to him

"Yes sir." Chappy said with a salute as he got into a meditative state and showed him teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY and the staff only for Plo Koon to node understanding

"They are what you seek to protect along with your squad?" Plo Koon asked trying to confirm

"Yes we all do.. Ruby Rose the girl in red gave me my name Chappy sir." Cheppy said as Plo Koon nodded

"I sense there is great power with them and you, what changed?" Plo koon asked

"Our Aura was unlocked like those here we all have one, apart from the Grimm, I only hope that we can help keep these people safe.. I am sorry you died Plo... you were not only a great jedi but a great General." Chappy said giving his true statement to Plo Koon

"Chappy you said she gave you that name.. a fine name.. my thoughts of you and your brothers maybe different but your squad never took part in it, one final mission for you then is to protect these people May the force be with you Chappy, for a dark cloud is looms over this school and a growing storm is coming." Plo Koon said for Chappy he snapped at attention

"Sir yes sir we won't let this dark cloud, or growing storm consume these people!" Chappy said with all his heart

"Good now I must leave if I see the others, I will tell them of your squad, though this dimension does keep you away from other dangers. Goodbye Chappy." Plo Koon said as he faded away

As Chappy started to come to after Plo Koon disappeared he sighed remembering that they will never see each other again now but noticed one thing finally

"Dimension? aw crap..." Chappy said as he shook his head

When Chappy woke up he shot up to a sitting position panting slightly with some sweat coming from his brow after wiping it off he got out of bed and looked out the window to see it was still night

"Another dimension eh?, Well guess this is home if the jedi are gone.. and our nightmares come true... the republic.. is gone.. Ozpin... I am sorry that you now have fourteen burdens on your hands..." Chappy said to himself as he took the time to sit on his bed and think on the words His Former General told them -"Dark clouds.. he knew something we didn't now we have to find out what and stop it, for Remnants sake as well as vales.."- Chappy thought as he sat there the rest of the night

**/**\\**

The next morning and Chappy had to deal with low amount of sleep the day carried on as normal though as he was passing ports class the bell rang and he saw students heading out for daily routines Chappy on the other hand was trying to figure out how to tell Ozpin that his squads nightmares have come true and the Republic he knew is gone while also trying to explain that his former possible dead general told him dark times are coming yeah his day was going well

"Hey Chappy." Ruby said as she was coming out of ports class "You ok you look stressed." Ruby finished up a little worried about him

"Huh?" Chappy looked to see Ruby in front of him "Oh yeah I'm ok just had a rough night is all." Chappy Half Lied due to he did not want to worry the Young girl he moved passed her waving and going to the spot he normally meets his squad and their pilots in the courtyard for morning training once he arrived they noticed he was not looking well

"Hey Chappy you ok boss man?" Player said as he walked over to him

"Rough night but that isn't the half of it... guys the Republics gone... our nightmares came true... The general stopped by and looked for answers..." Chappy said as he could see the morale for them just took a dump big time

"You have to be kidding me all we did.. all those men... we fought for nothing?!" Crack shot surprisingly shouted at Chappy

"We fought for the Republic Crack shot! whether it was or was not for nothing has yet to be seen... we can only hope that someone will take up the mantel and finish what we started... we are stuck in this dimension after all." Chappy said making sure Crack shot kept his voice down

"What?" Six shooter said confused

"That was what else he told me we are in another dimension... we are stuck here.." Chappy said finally as they were all silent

"Well that makes our job easier to protect Remnant and vale.. jobs still the same there's still threats out there, Sir go take some time to think this through you seem like you need it I'll handle things here for you." Hawk said as the rest apart from Packer and Chappy looked at Hawk like he grew a Second and Third head

"Thanks Hawk I think heading into vale would do me some good, I'll leave you to this but before I go where's shadow?" Chappy asked he had a feeling something was up with him

"In Vale he had something on his mind as well." Hawk replied as Chappy nodded and started for the landing pads

"You can't be for real on this Hawk." Player said to him

"He is now let's get to work." Packer said as he patted Players back

**/**\\**

While they were working on that team RWBY had plans for other things

"Alright it's settled Weiss and I will head to the CCT tower, Neptune and Yang will head to the See what they can Get from Yang's friend, and Sun and Blake will see if they can find out what the White Fang are up too." Ruby said summarizing what everyone's doing

"One question, will that Shadow guy be with us for this too he seemed pretty help-" Sun tried to finish before Blake Piped up

"No he wont we are not there to kill, just learn. Seems all that Shadow can do is kill, the others maybe but not Shadow." Blake said still having not forgiven Shadow for what happened at the docks some time back

"Alright should we get going?" Sun asked as they started out for there little investigation

**/**\\**

As they were going about this Chappy was heading down the street near downtown vale

-"I really never thought I'd hear that the Republic was wiped out, man I need a drink."- Chappy thought to himself as he kept walking and finally after 30 minutes got to a place that looked somewhat alright and went inside

Upon walking in he saw it was a dance club but decided to go over to the bar side of it as a guy in a white dress shirt with a black vest over the top, a red tie, black gloves With gray eyes, short black hair, and a black beard with a mustache.

"Hey Welcome what'll you have?" The bartender said

"Something strong is all one shot though." Chappy said not really wanting to get drunk but just enough to help him understand it

The bartender gave him what he asked for and in a second Chappy downed the drink and started to think carefully on what he was told

-"So we are in another dimension, How did that happen... my orders wer.. this isn't the planet I was ordered to, Now I get it some short of portal or something came up.. wonder why the pilots didn't notice.. odd but still, we are here now, and we will help this world survive I guess, the guys are gonna be wondering what I am on when I get back."- Chappy Thought as he got up and put enough to pay for the drink on the counter though when he turned to leave he saw two guys at the door and the door blow up taken back by this he wasn't sure to hit the deck or not

As the door blew up Yang walked though as three words echoed through the room "Guess who's back." with that Chappy was about to go talk to her when several guys got around her and had their weapons aimed at her and Chappy saw a boy with blue hair behind her

Not wasting anytime Chappy moved around to the side and took out his Blaster pistol he kept with him and moved in close and then aimed at one of the guards and spoke up

"Think you all may want to rethink this before someone gets hurt." Chappy said as four of the guards saw him with a weapon aimed at them but before anyone could do anything the bartender came up

"Woah woah stop stop no one shoot!" He said hurrying over unsure how it would end and after clearing his throat speaking to Yang "Blondie you're here why?" he asked

"You still owe me a drink, and Chappy why are you here?" Yang said figuring two birds with one stone at the moment

"Long story but at first a drink now backing you up." Chappy said with his weapon aimed still keeping his guard up

"Right.." Yang said as she grabbed the bartender and went to the Bar

"What a woman." Neptune said but before he could even try with the two across from him Chappy grabbed him and dragged him to the bar

"Not a good idea kid." Chappy said while dragging him

After a couple minutes of talking getting them nowhere Chappy decided to give a hand

"Like I said Torchwick came in hired some of my guys and they never came back." The bartender said

"So wer-" Neptune saved from asking that question by Chappy

"Missing men no idea where they went, sounds like a bad day for you, from what I'm getting you know almost everything around here yet this escapes you, that's gotta sting right in your pride as an info broker I believe." Chappy said though confusing Yang and Neptune but the bartenders reaction was different

"Hey it's not that I can't find out it's just that when my guys disappear I can't really get what I need you know?" The bartender said in defense

"I get it but really you are not making your day any better now why don't you tell us what you do know anything that may help and if you have anything more why not contact me or her?" Chappy said as he saw the bartender sigh and nod -"Works every time."- Chappy thought to himself

"Ok far as what I do know they're working on something up north outside the kingdom don't know what, but they are that's all I know but if I hear anything else I'll send you or Blondie a message." The bartender said as Yang gave a slight smile

"Thanks Junior have a nice day." Yang said walking away with Neptune and Chappy as Junior got himself a drink

**/**\\**

Outside of the Club Chappy stopped the pair

"Alright I helped ya get some information, but I want you to tell me what this is all about?" Chappy said wanting a few answers

"Well we're doing our own investigation into whats going on around here with the White fang, you aren't gonna stop us right?" Yang said with a slightly scary face

"Yang you want to try and scare me you're gonna have to try a lot harder than that." Chappy said completely unaffected by her looks

"Um.." Yang was slightly shocked at that

"Trust me you're talking to a soldier who's seen way too much. Now I won't stop you but I'm gonna help you that much you ain't getting away from." Chappy said looking at her with eyes that rivals miss Goodwitch

"U-um y-yes sir." Yang said -"How is he as scary as miss goodwitch?!"- Yang thought to herself

"Good now where to next?" Chappy asked as he walked over to her bike

"Regrouping with the others." Yang said as she got on and put her sunglasses and helmet on

"And that bikes for two people right?" Chappy said as Yang nodded

"Well this is gonna be fun I-" Chappy was about to finish when Yang's scroll went off and Chappy had a really bad feeling hit him just now

The minute Yang opened it she was meet with Blake and Sun saying they were having a lot of issues then passing them by as Torchwick was giving chase

"Made for two or not we gotta move." Chappy said pulling out his blaster pistol again

"Get on." Yang said as he did so and they went after them

During the chase it ended up were Neptune was able to help out along with Sun till they got knocked away Chappy getting one shot takes aim

The minute he fires the round deflects off the armor of the suit and he looks at his weapon confused as heck

"Um Chappy just what was that?" Yang asked confused

"Seems there's metal here that work like Lightsabers meaning I can't touch it with blaster fire. This ain't our day." Chappy said putting his Blaster pistol away

"So hit it till it stops?" Yang asked Cheppy hoping he was on the same page

"Yeah this Clankers gotta have a weak spot we can exploit." Chappy said grinning

A few minutes and the Mech was knocked off the crossway by Weisses Ice field and onto the ground once the five grouped up and faced it down few things went quick

"Plan?" Chappy asked trying to be helpful

"Combined attack we can whittle it down." Ruby said as they got ready

"Right though my blasters not useful..." Chappy said as he got ready with his knife when in idea hit him "Got in idea I'll be in the back got a feeling this might help." Chappy said falling back to a pillar and sat down and closed his eyes to search himself to see if he has the right idea in mind

The group started the fight the girls gave it their all while Chappy was in the rear though as he kept it up Yang flew right by him breaking him out of his search

"Yang you alright?!" Chappy shouted for her to give him a thumbs up while looking pissed he returned to the search trying to help them then a voice came to his head -"Let go and allow your soul to walk."- the voice said as he did so he saw what Yang was seeing as well as Feel her soul and her burning anger

To the girls Yang was glowing like fire more so than normal Ruby started to worry till she saw Roman try to punch Yang with his stolen Paladen

Blocking said punch Yang let out a mighty cry as she punched it and sent Roman flying into a pillar breaking the whole thing apart leaving Roman on the ground when he stood up yang took the chance and started firing at Roman only for it to be blocked in Yang's head she heard -"angle your shot five degrees should cause them to move before they get away"- Yang did so forcing the two to jump back but leaving them open

In a few seconds Roman was on the ground and the one that saved him from the first shot was stuck with Yang's strength pushing her back though to Yang she saw several openings and side swiped the girl infront of her and gave a killer left hook sending her down

To Roman and his partner Neo they weren't sure what the heck happened though that was till Yang went to one knee they took that chance and booked it in there own way out of there

Blake ran up to Yang and helped her stand "You alright?!" She asked worried for her

"I'm fine Blakey though that was a heck of a trip." Yang said laughing a bit

"What happened." Ruby asked her slightly worried

"That wasn't normal was it?" Weiss asked for Ruby to shake her head

"Well heard a voice in my head felt like I had been fighting for several years and saw a lot of memories, Hey where's Chappy?" Yang asked wondering about where he was

Ruby pointed to the pillar he was at for the four of them to see him on the ground like he had been hit and they all bolted to him

"Chappy!" Ruby shouted getting next to him and checking

Weiss kneeled next to Ruby and started checking Chappy to see if he was hurt

"Is he ok?" Blake asked slightly concerned

"He is there's no injuries.." Weiss said confused

Chappy jolted up and breathing hard like he had ran seven hundred fifty Miles

"Chappy you ok?!" Ruby asked wondering if he was alright

"First time, First time I used that and that was intense." Chappy said as he looked at his hands to see them shaking slightly

"Using what?" Weiss asked confused at this

"Well as pyrrha would say it, you got your glyphs Ruby has her speed, my Semblance is a Soul booster with a few side effects, as Yang could tell ya." He said trying to get his breathing under control

"Wait what do you mean?" Blake asked confused

"You were that Voice weren't you?" Yang said as he nodded

"Yup the fight was very intense, workin with ya Yang its why, I said to angle the shot threw them off guard, there good pressure too." Chappy said and finally getting his breath under control

"Those side effects what were they?" Ruby asked confused

"Number one I feel tired, like I had ran around the world seven times in one second." Chappy said looking to Yang

"We see each others memories and feel each other's experiences, weird feeling that's for sure" Yang said rubbing her head

"What.." Ruby said as Blake was looking at the two

"Yeah." Chappy said as he stood up "I am sure you guys will be alright if we head back, because it is late and yeah I can keep Goodwitch off ya, the story of you four showing me around Vale better work?" Chappy said as they nodded and they started back

On the way back Chappy walked next to Blake and Yang for the trip hearing Yang speak up to him

"Chappy... how did you get through all of it?" Yang asked him slightly confused

"Luck, good men, good leader and Friends Yang, thats how.. its how I made it this far, and it's why you felt what I was feeling when I came to your contact." Chappy said not even looking at her

"You really went through it.. but what you learned how.." Yang couldn't even finish due to how crazy it sounded

"Yeah I have no idea, still trying to figure it out, when we get back just don't go telling stories, some of those things.. are better left alone, I'd hate for students to get nightmares over the hellish stuff I saw.." Chappy said as they kept walking

"I won't just.. don't use your Semblance on Ruby she won't... be able to handle it." Yang pleaded With Chappy who looked at her

"If I am left no choice I am sorry but until then I will not alright?" Chappy said as Yang sighed

"That's the best I can get I guess." Yang said as she looked ahead

"I would like to know what was seen, specially if it affects Yang." Blake said looking at Chappy

"War Blake she saw War and all its horrors." Chappy said as he walked away from them

**/**\\**

When they returned to Beacon Packer and Hawk walked over to them to see what had happened though had not prepared himself for what they heard

"Wait what you found your Semblance, and you can boost someone's power, but they can see your memories, as you can theres and feel what they feel.." Hawk recapped wondering if he heard it right

Chappy nodded "Yeah Yang found that out first hand." Chappy said

"Draining effect on either of you two?" Packer asked making sure they were ok

"Yeah that part I forgot to say sorry." Chappy said as he looked to Yang

"Hey I'm ok now just was a little tired still am but I can walk and drive alright." Yang said as she walked over

"Medical check up both of you, no exceptions." Packer said as he crossed his arms

"Crap.." Chappy muttered

"Aw man.." Yang Muttered

While those two went to the medical ward with Packer the rest were asked to return to their rooms

End of chapter 5: Message, a scare from the past, and a clone out to enjoy the town

* * *

Welp that's all folk's Hope you liked it be sure to review and follow or fav if you like. Also please no hate or flame Looking for constructive criticism Only. Take care *steps into a GM Command* Oh before I forget Yes I have seen some of Volume Four of RWBY no I ain't spoiling it. But if anyone else has and has an idea they think could benefit the fanfic feel free to PM me See ya *closes the hatch as screen fades to black*


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone finally got time to post this been sitting on this for a bit but here it is, Chapter 6 of Light in the black now before we get to it just want to say.**

 **I am planning on this going on into volume four so hope your all caught up on it If not it is strongly recommended before I get there.**

 **I also have been having a little bit of Writers block trouble but so far figured out the next two chapters after this, To say it is going to be a pain is a understatement.**

 **also happy holidays to all and lastly enjoy the chapter and every review and comment I get gives me more motivation to try and get them out quicker, to that I am sorry they have not this is not easy, But thank you all for your support and sorry if this seems rushed I will try to make sure they do not seem that way in future chapters anyway enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 6: Night time terror a Dance to remember and Something is a miss

* * *

During the night while the teams slept Yang had returned from Packers medical check up giving her and Chappy a clean bill of health and she had went straight for bed due to how tired she was from it. In her dreams however her mind was not giving her the Peace she sought for

Yang opened her eyes seeing a misty field but it looked nothing like Remnant. As Yang got up and saw several ships like the ones Chappy came on go by only for a few moments before she found herself in one looking around she saw she was in with guys that she did not know till she saw Chappy up front with Packer.

"Hey Chappy, Packer, what the heck's going on?" Yang asked confused but got more confused when neither answered her before she could speak up again however one of the others there beat her to it

"Lt You sure General Skywalker and Kenobi need a squad from wolf pack to help out here?" The first trooper to her left said

"Well I don't know for sure. But I do know this there is no enemy of the republic we won't face. Wolf runners get ready!." Chappy said as the others got their weapons from the racks above them

Yang watched them get ready and wondered even more what's going on till the light above turned red "Chappy what's happening?!" She shouted again no reply but she soon got her answer when the gunship started shaking

The door opened and the first thing she saw was the mist again but this time there was green bolts going by she saw them charge out into the fight returning fire determined for her answers she rushed out to see people shooting at them in the night of the world

"Watch your right flank!" One of the soldiers shouted as she followed their advance only to see one take a shot to the chest Packer made it to the man but soon left him when she got to the guy she saw he was gone she followed their advance and how many she saw fall to the fire coming at them Yang shook her head trying to make sense of this

"What is going on? Where am I? Why is Chappy getting shot at and who are these guys?!" Yang yelled as she ran forward looking for Chappy to find her answers only to find him and the remaining men surrounded "What the?! Chappy!" Yang Yelled again to warn him only for it to be too late

The fight started the hole they had gotten too was the spot were Chappy Packer and the remaining wolf runners made their stand she saw several charges by those in suits and she saw Chappy and Packer with the remaining ones go back to back holding out losing one of their own did not stop them she saw more during that fight by the end of it only Chappy Packer and two others stood out of it

"Packer you good?" Chappy asked hoping he did not get hit

"Yeah.. but Grey and the others didn't.." Packer replied as he stood from the man in front of him

"Damn it… who all's left?" Chappy said hoping he still had a team

"I am sir gonna take more then these Umbarans to take me down." One of the two replied checking his weapon

"Same with me sir." The second replied with a tone Yang remembers a bit

"Player? Hawk?" Yang asked out loud wondering what on remnant she walked into

"Good let's go we're still a ways out from the Rendezvous point, I got questions that need answered.." Chappy said as the four started their trek for the RV point Yang had started to follow only to trip and land on one of the fallen clones when she looked she saw through his visor his face partly she gulped and for some reason checked under it and backed up quickly his look was of terror but it also looked like Jaune was the one there shaking her head and rubbing her eyes she saw that the body's around looked almost like the rest of his team and a few others till one looked like Ruby she Then broke down before darkness took her

**/**\\**

Yang shot up in a cold sweat panting like she had run for fifteen hours she looked around to see the rest of her team sleeping still and she sighed and wiped some of the sweat off her face -"What the dust did I just Dream about? Where was that? What the dust happened!?"- Yang thought confused to the point of ripping her hair out she then Got out of bed quietly and got dressed and decided to ask one of the two people there what happened On her way there she stopped and chatted a little with Velvet who she bumped into on her way to the Infirmary only to learn Packer was pulling the night shift for Ozpin if anyone needed it and for Yang it was perfect after thanking her for the heads up she made her way to the Infirmary to talk to him

Once arriving she opened the door catching him drinking some coffee though before she even opened her mouth he beat her to it

"Trouble sleeping?" Packer asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah.. I got some questions for you though.." Yang said as she walked over and sat down in the seat next to him

Packer looked at her then sighed "You had a dream about something odd right?" He asked already guessing it might be that

"Yeah.. you and Chappy were there along with several others I didn't know and Hawk and Player." Yang said trying to get it right and added "And it was on a misty... a misty place with guys in suits firing at you guys." Yang looked to see Packers jaw had dropped a little bit

"You saw the Umbara campaign. That was the hell that the four of us went through.. Yang was that all you saw?" Packer asked wondering what she saw

"I saw up to where you four were stuck in a fight heading to some RV point. I was gonna follow but I tripped and… I saw my friends… in that armor on the ground dead…" Yang said with a slight shudder

Packer lowered his head and sighed "You're feeling like it could happen to them. Aren't you?" Packer said with a slightly sad tone

"Yeah.. I guess.. You guys had it tough.. That's something no one should see." Yang said as she stood up "Guess I should get back to bed.." Yang added as she turned to return to her dorm

"Hold on." Packer said as he dug through the drawers and cabinets a bit and pulled out a bottle "These will help you sleep. But only take one if you really need it. I'll give you seven for the week but no more than one if you need it ok?" Packer finished up as he started getting seven pills out and putting them in a bag

"Alright but I don't think I'll need them." Yang said with her classic smile

"We all have ghosts haunting us Yang. if you start having trouble dealing with this. Me or Chappy will be able to help." Packer said as he handed her the bag and put the bottle back then added "Now go on and get some rest. dance is coming up and you'll need your energy." Packer smiled and then resumed checking the reports as Yang went back to her dorm to sleep

**/**\\**

The next few day had been a little bit tense sense Yang had learned about what she was seeing and had finally managed to get it under control at first her team was a little worried but that faded when they saw her doing better now with the dance being just around the corner most of team RWBY minus Blake were working on the dance with it being tomorrow night they were having some… issues

Weiss had shown Ruby some table cloths but only ended with a slightly frustrated Weiss and as she walked away Yang placed a big stereo speaker down and oddly enough Player and Six shooter were roped into helping as they were carrying the second one

"So have you picked out a dress yet?" Yang asked with a smile

Ruby still in her slump that Blake might not be going "What's the point. Who cares about the dance if Blake's not going." Ruby replied in a slightly depressed tone

"Oh don't worry she's going." Yang said as she looked to Weiss and then said "Weiss! I thought we agreed no Doilies!"

Weiss walked up to her and pointed her finger right at her saying "If I don't get Doilies. you don't get fog machines!"

Player walked over to try and keep things from flying off the handles holding his hands up defensively saying "Woah woah now girls no need for trouble. I am sure there's room for both." Player also silently thought -"Please don't kill me for saying that."-

The door opened before anyone could reply as Sun and Neptune walked over

"Your dance is gonna have fog Machines?" Neptune asked with a smile

Weiss walked up first saying "We were thinking about it." keeping a kind smile to Neptune

"You ladies all excited for dress up?" Sun asked in a playful and kind manner

"Plff Yeah right." Ruby said not really taking it seriously

"Laugh all you want. I'll be turning heads tomorrow night." Yang stated with a firm grin -"And maybe a certain Faunuses head too."- Yang silently thought to herself

"What are you two wearing?" Weiss asked wondering what these two were gonna do

"Uuhhh... this?" Sun said Gesturing to his current shirtless outfit.

Neptune Steps up and holds a hand in front of his friend's face. "Ignore him for he knows not what he says." Neptune sadly said

Sun Knocks Netpune's hand away. "Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place." Sun said defending himself

Yang Mirroring Ruby's and Weiss' looks of being told something extremely obvious. "Yeah, we noticed." Yang said with the same tone

Sun Rubbing the back of his head, preparing to ask "Soooo... what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y'know... Blake-y?" Sun asked nervous a bit

"Obviously." Weiss said as she Turns and crosses her arms in disapproval.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind." Ruby said slightly saddened at that

"Guys." Yang said as Everyone looks at her as she starts walking out. "Trust me; Blake will be at the dance tomorrow." she finished heading for the door

***/**\\***

While Yang was handling getting to talk to Blake Jaune found himself in need of a more helpful approach with some added support

Emerging from the steaming bathroom in nothing but a pink towel wrapped around his lower body, Ren sighs in contentedness and starts walking away, only to be stopped by Jaune suddenly appearing in front of him.

"We need to talk!" Jaune said

And with that, amid Ren's single cry of surprise, Jaune pulls his teammate away, leaving his bottle of "Samurai Shampoo" to spin in the air before dropping to the ground.

Jaune Sitting on his bed in the dorm room, talking to Ren off-screen. "Ren... I'm just gonna say it. You are one of my best friends. These past few months, I feel like we've really bonded, even though you don't say much. I mean, you're really quiet. To be perfectly honest, I don't know that much about you, personally, but darnit, I consider you to be the brother I never had!" Jaune said

Ren still only wearing his towel and looking extremely uncomfortable, but he still nods and smiles to Jaune when he's done. "And I you." Ren said as he Tries to be attentive from then on, but keeps glancing at his usual outfit hanging by the door.

"Which is why I wanted to get your advice on... girls." Jaune then said with a sad tone

"Girls?" Ren said Sounding surprised, but starts reaching out for his clothes while Jaune is looking away.

Jaune Trying to find the right words. "I just... don't know... how to... girls. Um, I-I guess what I'm asking is... Well, how did you and Nora... y'know…" He said still with trouble

Ren Puts his hand down after almost touching the green robe, but looks even more awkward now. "Uh... uh... uh…"

At this point Nora decided to speak up Clearing her throat to get the boys' attention on her, wearing nothing but her emblazoned headphones, a "BOOP" T-shirt, and pink lightning bolt underwear as she reads a book resting on her knees, before she laughs nervously. "We're actually not "together-together..."" She said with a nervous smile

Jaune for some reason or another shouted "NORA I SAID HEADPHONES ON!" and like that Nora did so

Ren Focusing on his friend fully. Said "Jaune, what is this all about?"

Jaune Sighs deeply before speaking, obviously depressed by staring at the floor as he talks. "It's Weiss. I'm completely head-over-heels for her, and she won't even give me a chance. She's cold, but she's also incredible. She's smart, and graceful, and talented. I mean, have you heard her sing? I-I just wish she's take me seriously, y'know? I wish I could tell her how I feel without messing it all up." Jaune finished his head low

"Best let it go Jaune." Shadow said from the window

Pyrrha looked at Shadow with a slightly shocked face as Jaune stood up

"Why do you say that Shadow?!" Jaune said a little hurt by that

"Because as I stopped Player from making a fool of himself. doing the same for you. Weiss Has a thing for Ruby Found that out from my time on the roofs I hear things alright?" Shadow said in his defense

"Wha…." Jaune said shocked and could not form anything else

"You're better off asking Pyrrha sure she'd like to go with you." Shadow said trying to help

Pyrrha returned to her work hiding a blush -"Shadow what are you planning?"-

"W-wait a-a-are you sure about Weiss?!" Jaune asked just making sure

"When you over hear Weiss moaning Ruby's name softly in the showers at night alone… then come ask." Shadow said as he took his helmet off

Jaune just slumped his shoulders and then looked at Pyrrha he had to admit she may be out of his league but worth a shot specially after Six shooters pep talks "Yeah good point. So Pyrrha seeing as my first plan got well shot so to speak." He walked over and put in arm around her "Would you go to the dance with me? Not as a replacement but a true date for it?" Jaune asked with the biggest smile he could muster

Pyrrha looked at him and returned the smile seeing he really meant it odd she thought he would try it a different way but it works "I would love to."

Jaune's smile only grew "Alright! I'll make sure I have everything then." Jaune then retreated out of the room to make sure he had all he needed

Ren Looked at Shadow and said "Shadow Why did you come here to say that?" Ren asked with curiosity easily found in his tone

"Like I said I stopped player from making a fool of himself… felt Like I should do the same for Jaune." Shadow replied as he sighed "I got a long two nights ahead of me.."

"Why's that Shadow?" Nora asked confused

"I am working the night watch from the roofs. I found out Not only do I blend with the shadows well with my armor. But my semblance has some decent perks to it." Shadow replied as he checked his weapon "How else do I hear so many things at night?" He asked lastly rhetorically

Ren nodded at his logic and said "Be Careful the roof is not always the safest to be."

"Yeah I hear ya. best go oh and Ren here." Shadow said as he tossed him his bottle of shampoo and left through the window

***/**\\***

While shadow was giving Jaune a heads up he also decided to give Yang a hand so he made his way via the rooftops to where they were however when he arrived he stopped hearing Yang startup

"Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, and our mom took on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was, like... Super-Mom: Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And then... one day she left for a mission and never came back." Yang said as she Looks down as she says this,

Blake looked sorry for her. As she waited for Yang to carry on

Shadow Felt bad for her but waited as well

Yang Continued on "It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but... I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, y'know? And my dad just kind of... shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost; she was the second. The first... was my mom." Yang said taking a moment to collect herself

Blake looks amazed at this information as Yang keeps talking.

"He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow, and that she'd left me with him right after I was born. No one had seen her since." Yang finished with a slightly sad look

"Why did she leave you?" Blake asked confused by why a bit

Yang Sighs, then turns to the chalkboard. "That question... Why?" she then gets off the desk and walks to the chalkboard, picking up a piece of chalk. "I didn't know an answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anyone I could about what they knew about her."

As Yang was remembering and recounting Shadow listened along with Blake wondering about all this

"Then, one day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers, or maybe even my mother." Yang said while remembering and continued "I waited for Dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon, and headed out. I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, I was totally exhausted, but I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care; I had made it. And then I saw them. Those burning red eyes…"

Yang kept drawing as she was drawing her story to a close "There we were: A toddler sleeping in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter. But, as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time."

Shadow was shocked to hear this but happy her uncle saved her before it got costly

Yang had just finished drawing a clockwork eye. "My stubbornness should've gotten us killed that night." Yang finished her story

"Yang... I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just-" Blake was saying before Yang cut her off

Yang Still facing the board, fists clenching. "I told you: I'm not telling you to stop! I haven't! To this day, I still want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me, but I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process, what good are we?"

"You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!" Blake said sounded both tired and disperate

"No, you don't understand!" Yang said as she Turns around sharply to reveal red eyes and the sound of flames. "If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do?"

"I'd fight him!" Blake said Defiantly

"You lose that fight Blake.." Shadow finally said walking out from the shadows "Sorry for hiding. But figured you might need a hand Yang." Shadow then walked over and put his Blaster down and takes his helmet off and sits it next to his weapon

"Shadow I don't thi-" Yang tried to say but was cut off by Blake

"You. Don't have any right to say that!" Blake said with a bit of a angry and tired look

"But what I said Yang am I wrong?" Shadow said to her as Yang sighed

"No you aren't.." Yang said looking at Blake

"But I can stop him!" Blake again said trying to hold her ground

"Blake as tired as you are … you'd die… and I am sure Yang would not want that." Shadow said as Yang's eyes widened at that

"Hey how did you.." Yang started to say but could not find the words

"I thought something was wrong during the dock issue.. And I overheard you two.. So I have been doing what I can to help." Shadow explained as he sat next to his gear

"I see.. But -" Yang tried to say only to be cut off by Shadow

"You were in the middle of a point to Blake. I stepped in and I am sorry about that. Go on with your point if you would.." Shadow said as he sighed a bit internally slapping himself thinking Yang might have had a better way then he did at helping Blake

Yang sighed and Pulls Blake into a hug and said "Blake I'm not asking you to stop. Just please, get some rest." Yang then Pulled back to look at her partner. "Not just for you, but for the people you care about." Yang Steps away and starts walking past Blake, who turns when she says over her shoulder "And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance. And shadow We will be talking about what you said."

"Yeah another time though.." Shadow said as he watched Yang leave and then says "Sorry Blake I get you hate me for Killing those White Fang members. But if I had to chose between their life and yours I'd pick yours in a heartbeat. Because we're friends and to me and the others team RWBY and JNPR and that CFVY team are family. from what Six shooter says he seems to have some stuff in common with that Coco girl. Just wanted to get that off my chest." Shadow finished as he puts his helmet on and grabs his blaster and walks away leaving Blake to think

***/**\\***

While Blake was thinking on what was said the other troopers were finding out something they were surprised at

Hell Shot was walking to talk to Nora about the dance seeing if she had anyone in mind however when he arrives at the door to team JNPR's dorm he hears something and listen in's a bit

"So you going to the dance with anyone?" Nora asked with a chipper tone

"Not really. Were you wanting to go with me as friends?" Ren asked with a kind tone

"Sure!" Nora said her voice full of energy and joy

Hell shot on the other side turns and walks away sighing a bit -"Aw well I missed my shot seems she likes Ren.. Aw well she's still a friend and who knows might find someone else new world… new home… new chances"- Hell Shot thought as he walked off to make sure he has everything for the dance

As he was doing that he ran into a few of the others who were pretty much going alone one being Player another being Hawk Packer opted to stay in the doctor's office with the line of ' _You can never be too prepared'_ while Crackshot and Mother were going as well the remaining five went to get there suits rented for the night while Packer went to the Doctor's office and to check their supplies

***/**\\***

As time past the time for the dance came a lot of people were happy about it Chappy however kept a watchful eye out after Ozpin covered for him with the general and working under the lines as a special Vale unit that has some advanced tech which is going to be shared with atlas despite Chappy's slight protest to it but relenting when Ozpin put up the point that it will be needed to help their cover he also convinced the general to allow Chappy to handle watching over the dance while his men handled the CCT tower that same night now Chappy has some of his men watching it from very key points while enjoying themselfs a feet which the general did not think possible

"Runner one to runner three hows thing's on your end over." Chappy said into his comlink with those in the party

"Runner three here all clear boss." Hawk whispered into his comlink as he was enjoying a drink of the punch there

"Copy that runner four what about you?" Chappy checked the next one out of the five there

"Runner four all clear the balcony provides a good view I got runner seven here. And gonna reposition to another spot while I am at it Runner threes on one as well boss." Player reported as he walked off the second floor with a smile

"Good keep me posted runner ten how about you?" Chappy checked with the fourth man

"ten here back of the buildings pretty much set no issues. Wish I could enjoy the party more though boss." Hell shot replied with a slight sigh

"I know runner ten but it needs to be done maybe next time." Chappy replied with a tone that told him he will do what he can to let him enjoy himself

"Copy boss runner ten out." Hell shot replied feeling a little better

"Right. Runner eight what about you?" Chappy asked as he heard some laughter on Mothers end

"Eight here got some of the guests and talking to them a little. Apart from that it's clear boss." Mother replied with a whisper as he had gotten a bit back from the group he was talking with

"I get ya Mother keep an eye out though. I don't know why but I got a bad feeling about tonight." Chappy said as he let out a sigh of relief that nothing happened so far

"Got it boss your gut feelings like hawks are no joke." Mother replied and closed the com channel

Chappy walked over to the punch bowl in his tuxedo after getting a drink he looks over the crowd and started thinking -"Everyone worked hard for tonight to be good. I hope it stays that way for Team RWBY's and JNPR's sake."- Chappy thought as he saw Ruby enter he couldn't help but chuckle a little at how much she was struggling in those heels and pitied her a bit -"Ruby is not a girl to be in heels boots yes but heels not really"- he thought watching over everything

As Chappy was watching he saw that Blake entered the dance he smirked that she finally looked rested glade something was done about that after a bit he saw Ozpin walk next to Ruby and decided to join them and walked over as he heard

"Not enjoying yourself?" Ozpin said as he walked next to her

Ruby Surprised to see the headmaster step up by her side, but shakes her head and laughs. "Oh, no, everything's fine! I'm just not much of a fancy pantsy... dancey girl."

"Well, you can't spend your whole life on the battlefield, even if you may want to." Ozpin said with a kind and wise tone

Ruby Crossing her arms, looking annoyed. "Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately." Ruby said repling

Ozpin Staring out at the dancing couples. said "If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked, although one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot."

Ruby Looking down at her own feet. "Or a twisted ankle." She said in reply

"It's not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget." Ozpin said giving her some words of wisdom for the night

Ruby smiles at the words of wisdom, but turns her head at the sound of the doors opening.

Chappy Did the same and sees a green haired girl and the other guy she was with walk in and seeing Yang is back behind the podium, -"Now what do we have here…"- Chappy thought but turned his attention back to Ruby knowing mother would report anything odd if he saw it "Hey Ruby." He said as he walks next to her and Ozpin

"Oh hey Chappy glad you made it." Ruby said with a smile

"Glad I could too. Heard what was said think Ozpin's right. We didn't get days like this before so it's nice for a change." Chappy said making some small talk

"Indeed it is. so tell me Chappy how goes your night?" Ozpin asked with a kind inquisitive tone

"Normal night no trouble. That's how I like it but I can't shake a certain gut feeling. But I'm sure it's nothing." Chappy replied with a smile

"I'm sure." Ozpin replied back with a kind smile

***/**\\***

As the dance progresses Yang decided to watch from the higher floors as she was Chappy Walks over to her and says "Enjoying the party?"

"Yup seems Ruby's enjoying herself too." Yang said as Chappy spots Ruby and Weiss talking a bit

"Yeah she is. Weiss and her seem happy." Chappy said as he smiles

"Yeah she is." Yang said as she saw her starting to leave the party

"Seems she's done for now." Chappy said with a small smile

"Yup." Yang said as she smiles and adds "She'll be back."

"Maybe… maybe.." Chappy said as he sighed

***/**\\***

While they were talking Ruby walked out the door to look outside a bit while Mother was standing by just drinking punch still only for her to see someone moving along the rooftops thinking something was up she started walking to find out what was going on

-"Sorry Weiss Guess we'll have to go somewhere special another time.."- Ruby said as she remembered Weisses words from their convo

-Flashback-

Weiss Walked up to Ruby and smiled "Hello Ruby you enjoying the dance?" Weiss asked with a friendly tone

Ruby Turned to Weiss and smiled "Yeah it's great just kinda having a hard time walking in these Ladystilts."

"There not that bad once you get use to them." Weiss said as she stepped a little closer and whispered "Want to a dance? Somewhere private?"

Ruby nodded and whispered back "I'll wait by the door if you have anything to finish up."

Weiss nodded and Ruby started walking off while Weiss checked to make sure everything was fine

-End of Flashback-

Ruby kept going though unknowingly was being Watched by a shadow on the rooftops

She kept moving along for it

***/**\\***

Shadow Watched from the roofs and followed the person keeping an eye on the figure and checked his blaster and kept moving the person he could tell from his night vision Visor that it was a woman but he could not tell much else she was in pure black blending with the night it was clear this woman was not a soldier but someone skilled still

The woman ran along till she got near the CCT tower Shadow watched as the woman knocked out one of the guards but did not follow he instead decided to give Chappy a heads up

"Boss man this is runner 12 I got something here at the CCT will advise when I know more. but possible hostile contact and I am preparing for the worst over." Shadow said into his comlink as he takes the understock on his DC-15s carbine and starts moving it into position for use and just waits though seeing Ruby approaching he hopes she does not do something rash

And despite his hopes she calls in her locker and goes in cursing slightly under his breath he radios again "Be advised boss man Rose entered the CCT tower I repeat Rubies in there."

"What? Oh for... ok Shadow watch it if that target comes out your weapons free.. Aim to disable we will need answers.." Chappy said on the other end of the commlink

"Roger that boss man Runner 12 out." Shadow says as he closes his comlink and aims taking steady breaths staying ready

***/**\\***

Ruby waiting on the elevator keeping her weapon primed but something in her gut told her to be careful the moment the door opened she instead of calling out aimed her weapon and advanced forward something told her that she should not call out but against her better judgement she did just that "Hello? …. Is anyone here?"

After a couple minutes someone stood up every fiber of Ruby's being say danger shoot now but she did not till the person threw a dust vile and fired sharp projectiles at her the fight lasted at least two minutes before the elevator door opened to show general Ironwood With Chappy and Ozpin when Ruby looked back the attacker was gone "Wha?" Ruby could barely get out before Chappy stopped next to her

"Ruby you alright?" Chappy asked with slight worry in his tone

"Yeah but… the person that I saw up here is… gone.." Ruby said confused and wondering what happened

"We got someone on it I also got packer going to get two atlas soldiers. They will check out the dance if the target tries to hide in the crowd." Chappy said as Ironwood walked up

"I still say that my men can handle this." Ironwood said yet again in protest

"With all due respect general my men can do just as well and with both working together. The target will be caught with no trouble." Chappy said with enough logic that the General just sighed over

"Fine Lieutenant Hardrange.." Ironwood said relenting

***/**\\***

Shadow lying in wait watched the door as the woman left surprised that she did not take the door but another route out of his field of vision but it did not matter he aimed down his sights and slowed his breathing once his sway in his eye was low enough he aimed just ahead of her and fired three shots in a low setting where they would not make much noise he watched them go down range as he made himself harder to see

The first shot missed by hitting the ground behind the target as did the second but the third just nicked her shoulder as she stumbled just enough for him to aim for a fourth shot but she then picked up her speed double timing it and made it to the dance hall cursing under his breath he opened a comlink to his team "Target made it to dance hall repeat targets at the dance hall how copy over?" Shadow said as he stayed in place covering the door

"Runner two solid copy moving in. all runner units in the dance hall anyone got eyes on?" Packer said as he walked into Shadows line of view with the two atlas troopers

"Runner three here got eyes on. she made her way to a girl with dark skin and green hair and a boy with silverish hair and lighter skin Over." Hawk said keeping a close eye on them

"Copy that hawk on our way." Packer said as he was close to the dance floor

"Be advised target has a burn mark from a blaster shot to the shoulder. Over." Shadow said for a heads up

"Copy that Shadow out." Packer said as he and the two soldiers entered the hall

***/**\\***

Packer walked into the dance hall in armor checking around and sees a girl with green hair and skin tone that matches what he was told as he directed the two atlas soldiers over he followed behind once they arrived at the set of three and getting their attention the two soldiers started first

"Ma'am You'll need to come with us." The soldier said to Cinder who was in front of mercury

"Why? What is the reason?" Cinder replied calmly in her sleeve dress hiding the fact she was nicked

"Someone attempted something at the CCT tower. and we are looking for someone with a burn mark on their shoulder. We are checking those that fit the current description we have could you. Show us your shoulders for the moment?" The soldier asked hoping they can catch the one but checking a few of the people here

Cinder smiled and said "Certainly." She then moved her sleeves just enough to see for any burns and internally screaming due to the pain of the shot she took

The two soldiers did not see any burn and were starting to wave her off

"Alright you-" The first soldier started but Packer cut him off

"She's the one scans show the burns there." Packer said looking at Cinder who in turn was confused along with Emerald next to them

"What? Your scanners must be busted she has nothing on her. So back off buddy." Mercury said as he stepped forward poking him in the chest

"My gears just fine kid." Packer said as he shoved the kid back gently only for him to bump into Cinders bad shoulder and cause her enough pain to go to one knee

"Seems Packers right." The first soldier said as he aimed his side arm at Cinder

"If I had to guess mint head here was covering for her." Packer said as he had his pistol aimed right at her

"What about the silver haired boy?" The second atlas soldier asked

"Maybe muscle. bring him along the general and Ozpin and Chappy would love to hear their stories." Packer said as he took one step only to be cut off by Cinder firing an arrow it landing nearly hitting Mother as he dove for cover

Then things got a little crazy Cinder Emerald and Mercury made a break for the door as the soldiers and clones were hot on their heels

The moment they got outside it got worse for Cinder Mercury and emerald as they were running shots were coming in at them from behind signaling there pretty much made

A single shot hit Mercury from the side but when it hit it hit his leg the shot rebounded and nailed Emeralds right shoulder casing her to Yelp in pain Cinder at that point knew that they might have seen it and had to get them out quick so she picked up her scroll to call for a pick up covert pick up

***/**\\***

As the chase was unfolding Chappy in the CCT tower watched with his DC-15s carbine with Ozpin and Ironwood

"They'll get away!" Ironwood growled while Ozpin said differently

"I would have prefered if this was done more… covertly Chappy." Ozpin said with a look at the Clone Lieutenant

"Guess Packer had to improvise… sorry it came to this permission to provide fire support from here?" Chappy asked as he checked his weapon

"Granted although I do hope this won't cause a panic.." Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffee

"That will be up to you and the general sir." Chappy said as he opened the window the only way he could he kicked a hole in it and knelt with his finger on the trigger and fired the rounds jumping from his Blaster nailing the ground in front of the three runners causing them to stop added fire from another location pinned them into a crossfire forcing them to the edge of the cliff

Ruby watching all this was stunned for words and wondered what this will all mean and if she really helped end a possible threat without even knowing it was a threat

***/**\\***

Back at the center of the escape attempt Packer Hawk Hellshot player and mother all surrounded the three packer was the first to speak up

"In the name of Vale Surrender your outnumbered and outgunned." He said while aiming his blaster pistol along with the others

"What is your problem we were just enjoying a dance. And then you came accusing our friend of something which was more than likely just an accident that hadn't healed up yet." emerald said as she tried to get them out of this without a fight

"Explain why the injury was hidden or how the atlas soldiers couldn't see it. Till I pointed it out you explain that and I might believe you." Packer said as he kept his aim on Emerald

"Oh I don't know maybe they had trouble seeing? It can happen you know!" Emerald said as the two soldiers looked at each other then sighed she was right

"Medical records would tell if they had bad eyes even than. It would have kept them out of this kind of work. Standard military protocol. Try again." Packer said as he was so close to putting one in her knee cap

Emerald stopped trying as she knew there was no way out Mercury how ever pulled a stupid move

"Hey bucket head how about you stop trusting your tech and trust your eyes for once jeeze you guys nearly took my leg off!" he shouted and pointed right at Packer

"Your leg is metal otherwise the shot would not have rebounded like it did. Now I have had enough of your crap today you're coming with us." Packer said as he took a step forward the others in his squad following him slowly

Cinder acting fast sent a message saying 'we have been found out send a transport fast its getting very close to me having to go full force on them.' as she did she tried one last thing "But we are of another Kingdom. You would not want to start trouble with them would you?" She said with a smile only missing Packers grin

"The four kingdoms are at peace.. So why would anyone from another Kingdom break into the CCT and knock out or kill the guards." Packer said with a grin and a tone that said gotcha

Cinder hide it but she was surprised that all the angles were covered against her these men these 'special forces of vale' needed more looking into and now she was made before her plan came to full circle and now she had to get out before they were taken to the general or it would be over

The sound of engines caught everyone by surprise as a bullhead appeared next to them for the three to jump on the moment they turned and jumped Chappy Shadow Packer hawk player hellshot and mother all opened up but there shots did not reach them the door shut the moment they were in and the bullhead took off as quickly as it could

***/**\\***

Chappy seeing this opened his comlink "Mav. Goose. get airborne if you got Crack shot with ya get him on the tail gun. hostile bullhead just took off with the targets." Chappy relayed quickly till Ozpin said

"That will be enough Chappy." Ozpin said firmly which was rare

"Mav. Goose. Scratch that order.. Standby." Chappy looked at Ozpin wondering what he has in mind

"Oz we can't just let them go!" Ironwood said in protest but was silenced when Ozpin turned to him sharply

"We have made quite the scene on what was suppose to be a peaceful night. Though it was not on our terms we still had a hand in it. Now if we go chasing them down we will cause a bigger panic. Should a aerial fight occur Which it no doubt will." Ozpin said in a harsh and sharp tone

Chappy Chuckled a little and said "No need to tell me twice boss. I know when to go and when to stay." he saluted Ozpin and started walking away

"Chappy I want to speak with You and Packer tomorrow morning at my office." Ozpin said lastly to him

"You got it." Chappy Said as he left the building Ruby still stunned was brought out of it when Ozpin spoke to her

"Miss rose would you please return to the party?" Ozpin asked Kindly

Ruby just stood and started walking back but stopped at the elevator "What do I tell the others."

"That it is under control." Ozpin said as he heard the elevator door close and he sighed

***/**\\***

While Ozpin and Ironwood keep talking Chappy took this chance to speak to Ruby a bit

"You ok?" Chappy asked as he made sure his Blaster was on safe

"Sorta… What happened?" Ruby asked confused as all hell

"Wish I knew Ruby… all I know is we may have just stopped a Plot against Beacon maybe.." Chappy said and from there neither spoke for the rest of the ride down

After they went down they returned to the others and then the party as Ozpin said Ruby relayed it and everyone seemed to buy it but were… confused but the rest of the night went undisturbed

Though as they did Chappy had a very big Gut feeling they may have a lot more work on his hands for the rest of the year

* * *

End of Chapter 6: Night time terror. a Dance to remember. and Something is a miss

* * *

 **Well that was it crazy eh? well let me know how you liked it be sure to comment/review also no flame or bashing only good comments or** **constructive criticism I am trying my best**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone I did what I could sorry for the wait aside from Writers block I have been looking and thinking this over I really hope it works for ya all and if anything seems off feel free to PM me**

 **oh by the way Star wars belongs to Lucas arts/** **Disney and RWBY belongs to Monty Oum/Roosterteeth**

 **And lastly I am working on figuring the next chapter out I do hope that everyone that is supporting the story are not worried about me quieting I plan to finish this story fully.**

* * *

Light in the Black Chapter 7: A low key mission. A breach. A problem arises.

* * *

It was the next day since the events of the CCT disturbance Chappy was in Ozpin's office with Packer next to him both at attention to discuss the events then and the actions taken

"The events of last nights.. Break in attempt though being seemingly stopped, there is still there is still the matter of the fire fight that took place in the courtyard." Ozpin said with a stern tone eyeing both men in front of him

"If I may. The green haired girl Emerald I think her name was was able to hide the wound her boss, well at least I am assuming it's her boss. Had with her semblance my scanners showed otherwise when push came to shove all I did was move the kid who pushed me back a little. Though it was just enough to cause pain and break the illusion that Emerald had thus I acted with non lethal takedowns till they got outside then my weapon was on stun." Packer said in his defense

"I see. Than tell me Packer why is it when it came down to the full chase was the shots lethal." Ozpin asked wondering why lethal force was used on school grounds a bit

"To be honest it wasn't all our shots were meant to stun, though when one shot bounced off that Mercury guy's leg it seemed to refocus the shot to lethal from there we aimed high to no effect it seemed." Packer said honestly

Chappy spoke up to try and help "Sir with all due respect Packers been known to improvise should it be needed, if anyone's at fault it's me I should have had a few of my men helping guard the tower, now because of it there could be anything in there from a program meant to hide from every scanning program in the book to something meant to mess with everything when the time comes."

"It is very possible Chappy, but our hands are tied on that note I have a request of you." Ozpin said with a less stern tone

"What is it sir?" Chappy asked a little confused

"The teams are being given missions today, one team I feel will be getting a bigger then they may realize, I need you and a team of your choice to help watch over them, Of course you'll be helping a fully trained and seasoned huntsmen or Huntress but what do you say?" Ozpin asked with a raised eyebrow

"I think we can do that, we are low on supplies though at most we can provide fire support, and help with evacs as we are with them but other then that." Chappy said but left the ending part to hang in the air a little

"Very well once you meet the team that you will be helping, feel free to follow along." Ozpin said with a kind smile

"Sir if I may ask.. How is team CFVY's mission?" Packer asked with a slightly concerned tone

"They are doing fine and should return today." Ozpin said with a kind smile still holding

"Alright sir." Packer said then saluted and walked to the elevator

As Chappy was turning to leave Ozpin said one more thing "If the Queen was there then she may take a different approach be wary Chappy." Chappy gave a node and went to the elevator to gather a squad and the gear they will need for this request

***/**\\***

While Chappy and Packer were 'Talking' to Ozpin Team Rwby was heading to get there first mission though when they arrived the one they had picked was.. Not working plainly enough till Ozpin walked over and cleared them saying "Do be careful out there." and with that the team were heading to the docks to see who they were shadowing

Though along the way they ran into some good friends

"Velvet." Ruby said waving over to team CFVY

'Oh hey Ruby you guys heading out to your first mission?" Velvet asked with a slightly beaten look

"Yeah but are you guys ok?" Ruby asked a little worried seeing the look Velvet has

"Yeah it's just there were so many of them.. Thankfully I had Yatashi watching my back. But I'm sure you guys will be fine.. You're just shadowing a huntsmen or Huntress right?" Velvet asked with a kind smile

"Yeah and I am glad you guys are ok." Ruby said with a smile but it was then that Packer walked over

"Velvet how's the rest of your team?" Packer asked as he walked up

"We're fine Packer really we are." Velvet said already getting where he was going

"Just to be sure let Coco know that I will need to see all four of you for a checkup." Packer said with a look that said 'no getting out of it'

"Right.. I'll go tell her." velvet said with a sigh and started walking to find Coco

Packer then looked at Team RWBY "Hey girls you seen team JNPR around?" He asked with a smile

"No why?" Yang asked a little confused

"Well the units splitting into a couple squads with me staying here." Packer said as he sighed and then said "They got Crack shot. Six shooter. hell shot. Switchblade and Preach with them." he then shook his head "I pity them, nora and Hellshot will be their worst enemy."

"Extra safety measures?" Weiss asked a little confused

"No they wanted to see how some of the jobs were and asked to tag along." Packer said bluntly then shook his head a bit "If you see them warn jaune to pack earplugs specially if they talk about explosives.." With that Packer turned and started heading for the building

"Personally I think that Nora will out last Hellshot." Yang said with a smirk as she started walking with the rest

"I kinda agree." Weiss said knowing how nora is

"I don't know I think Hellshot might out last Nora." Ruby said wondering a little on it

"Maybe but it is Nora we are talking about." Yang said pointing that out

"She's right It's Nora how could Nora be outlasted?" Weiss asked a little skeptical

"When packer said if they talk about explosives so maybe then?" Ruby said adding a little to it

"Let's hope not one Nora is enough." Blake said with a small smile

While they were talking they got to the landing pad and there jaws dropped seeing who it was they were shadowing

"Oh there you are girls!" Oobleck said seeing them arrive

"Doc!" Chappy said as he came over holding a clip board and showing him "This is the list you asked for, you sure you wanted to know this stuff?"

"Chappy?" Ruby asked confused

"Ah yes thank you Chappy… Oh my. You really do need help with this issue.. If I come up with a solution I will inform you post haste." Oobleck said handing it back to Chappy

"Thanks doc." chappy said and looks to the girls and said "Guess your wondering why I'm here huh?" to that he got four nodes

Hawk came up behind them and said "We're coming along with ya."

"Yup and all the fun we bring with us!" Player said as he walked past them with his gear

"Not any of that other fun right Player?" Yang asked to which she saw Player trip and drop his weapon stuttering to which she started laughing at

"V-very funny Yang!" Player said and then added "But it ain't only us."

Shadow walked by them to which Blake lowered her head sighing a bit knowing she had not gotten to talk to him about a few things yet as he was getting his gear loaded into the second transport Blake was about to go up to him when Mother walked by and said "Rigs Is gonna be a little late he is making sure his ammo is working right."

"Wha.. don't tell me the power cells aren't holding up well.." Chappy said in slight worry

"I don't know Rigs hadn't told me but if so we'll be in deep trouble.." Mother said and keeps walking to the transport

"Great.. As if I did not have enough on my mind.." Chappy muttered while shaking his head

"What do you mean your.. Power cells aren't holding up well?" Weiss asked a little confused

"Our tech runs off of well power cells for our weapons it's how our blasters work, But if we have no power we are pretty much defenseless side from the weapons forged by Ruby." Chappy explained with a small frown

Weiss took a moment to think then said "If you give me some time to think I might be able to solve that problem."

"Weiss I ain't asking you to." Chappy said checking if she was saying what he thought she was

"I know first we handled our mission. Then I will take a look alright?" Weiss said as the others nodded

Chappy smiled and nodded at her "Roger that. I'll wait for Rigs go on and tell Oobleck that he'll need five more minutes." Chappy said with his smile holding

The team walked over to the bullhead though Yang pointed out "Hey he said to let Doctor Oobleck know.. Does that mean he's coming with us?"

"I guess so Yang." Blake said though she was also trying to figure out how to talk to Shadow and maybe make amends

"What I am worried about is there.. Power cells. I have no idea how they work and if I can get them some help.. Maybe they will have an easier time surviving.." Weiss said as she was deep in thought a bit

"I think I can make them some back up weapons if you need there's for this Weiss." Ruby said offering some help to which Weiss nodded at

"Thank's it should help. When we get back we'll worry more about it then." Weiss said as they made it to the Bullhead

"Hopefully it won't be a problem for them, They don't need another one that's for sure." Yang said with a smirk as the other three nodded and they got got onto the Bullhead though they could see the clones getting into their ship as well once the professor got on the two dropships started out

***/**\\***

During the ride to there LZ Chappy was talking with his squad while team RWBY were listening to a wonderful talk by Doctor Oobleck though internally the girls really were just trying to get by.

When they landed Chappy and his gunship hovered as the six clone troopers came down on retractor cables on the gunship once the last man was down the gunship turned and headed to where the Bullhead was headed

Chappy walked up to the group seeing the dog and the docs reaction to it and said "Do I even want to know?"

"Just Miss rose bringing along a dog to help us on our job." Oobleck said to which Chappy nodded

"Alright well we'll be in support on your mission here though our ammo is good for… about two days. So careful alright?" chappy asked them to which he got nodes and a alright

After the rest of the squad regrouped the good Doctor noticed a lone Grimm a beowulf after explaining a couple things about it before saying

"And theirs it's pack." Oobleck finished

"What?!" Weiss said

"And now they've seen us." Oobleck added as the clones went on high alert

"What?!" Weiss said again in disbelief that they got spotted in less than twenty seconds by Grimm

Oobleck somehow shouted with his head turning bigger then the clones could even figure out "AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!"

"How about we just kick there butts save us the trouble?" Yang suggested

"Quite ladies gentlemen I believe it's time to go to work." Oobleck said as he saw team Rwby and Chappy's squad prepare for battle

Team RWBY engaged first with Yang going on the attack giving a good old sucker punch to one unlucky Beowulf with a very high chance of its neck being broken

Blake ended up engaging a group and cutting them to ribbons in quick succession

Weiss ended up charging a group and in a few seconds wiping the Grimm out

Ruby just picked three off and ended up slashing several in half while Zwei the dog just ran in circles

Chappy aimed down his sights along with his squad and waited seeing three about to ambush Blake Ruby and Yang Chappy zeroed in on the one on Ruby and said "Fire!" With that he fired twice hitting the Beowulf in the head Shadow took the one on Blake putting it down with three shots while Mother got the one on Yang with a single shot the three wolves went down and were out once clear the squad started advancing to clear out anything they missed

Team RWBY regrouped as Oobleck came up

"Piece of cake." Ruby said with a smile

"Don't celebrate yet girls this is just the start." Oobleck said as they went on with their trek

Over the course of four hours they had been battling Grimm with support from Chappy's team who were surprisingly stingy in Yang's thoughts on there shots though the ammo supply chappy told them they had would only last if they kept their fire extremely controlled and in low powered shots

Though as they kept going Oobleck asked Yang Blake and Weiss a series of Questions Chappy knew what he was doing and just chuckled a bit to himself as he saw it happen though he heard Oobleck say after he stopped next to Ruby "I believe that will have to do for today." Oobleck then tossed his pack to Yang who caught it easy

"Thinking of setting up Camp doc?" Hawk asked already scanning around

"Yes in that tall building over there, it's got decent sight and good cover, the rest of you please do make sure the camp is set up with out anymore of those nasty creatures, Your leaders and I are going to secure a perimeter." Oobleck started walking and added "Come along Ruby, Chappy."

Chappy shrugged and followed Oobleck along with Ruby while the rest went to set up the camp though Yang looked like something was bothering her

Player leaned over and whispered "Everything ok Yang?"

"Yeah it's nothing I'm alright Player." Yang said dismissively as they walked

***/**\\***

While with Chappy Ruby and Oobleck they wandered around till they saw a herd of Grimm big ones

"Woah what are those they look cool." Ruby said awed at the beasts a bit

"Those look to be the size of a Rancor maybe smaller.." Chappy said a little nervous

"Those Ruby are Grimm." Oobleck stated

"Ooh." Ruby then Pulled out her weapon and said "Let's kill it."

"Woah their Ruby think your weapon would do much to something that size?" Chappy said a little worried

"No Ruby I'm afraid your sniper rifle will only agitate the creature." Oobleck started

"Yeah I'd rather not fight something that looks about as large as a rancor." Chappy said to which Ruby looked at him confused

"Ran..cor?" Ruby asked extremely confused

"A creature from where I am from." Chappy said as he shrugged his shoulders

"They sound like interesting creatures!" Oobleck said curious about them

"Don't even think about it Doc they are more dangerous than what you got." Chappy said shutting Oobleck down

"Oh um.. Alright." Oobleck said as they started walking down the destroyed street

"Doctor Oobleck was wondering." Ruby Said only for Oobleck to say

"Wondering why I have been interrogating your teammates all day?" Oobleck Guessed

"Actually I was wondering.. Why did you want to become a huntsmen?" Ruby asked

"Look around and tell me what you see." Oobleck said calmly

Ruby looked around a bit saying "Lots of old buildings um… Empty streets..."

"I see lives that could have been saved." Oobleck said as he continued to walk and added "As a huntsmen it's my job to protect the People, Although I am capable of doing that with traditional weaponry but I believe I can make a larger impact if I do it with my mind, As a teacher I am able to take knowledge the most powerful weapon of them all and put it in the hands of every student that passes through my classroom, I look at this wasteland and I see lives that could have been saved, But I also see in opportunity, in opportunity to study these ruins and learn from this tragedy, and therefore become stronger, I am a huntsmen Ruby because there is nothing else in this world I would rather be." Oobleck finished his story as he started walking away

"That's one heck of a story Doc.. One I believe in all too well ." Chappy said impressed with the good doctor

"Thank you Chappy." Oobleck said with a smile

"Chappy.. What was it like? The war I mean ." Ruby asked a bit curious

"It was a horrible thing that shouldn't have happened.. But it did the only bright side was my team meeting you guys, Remnants been a good place to stay I just hope it stays that way." Chappy said in a happy tone

"I am sure it will Chappy, Now let us return to the others." Oobleck said as Chappy and Ruby followed him

***/**\\***

"I can't believe we didn't find anything." Yang said a little bummed

"We've always been Fortunate to be in the right place at the right time, I guess we can't always have luck on our side." Blake said only for Yang to give her a quick hug

"There's always next time right?" Yang said hopefully to which Blake smiled at

"Oi Yang I don't think this is the time or place to get a little Feisty now." Player said to which a block of wood he brought back into the pile nailed him in the head and he fell with in Ack and a thud

"You had that coming." Hawk said deadpanned

"Shut up Hawk." Player stated only for shadow to stare at him and keep maintaining his firearm

"Serves you right." Yang said with a smirk and added "Sides you don't need to be Yanging around now anyway." To which the whole Room Groaned

"Why Yang just Why?" Hawk asked with a sigh which Yang shrugged off

"That's not what I meant." Weiss said off topicly

"Huh?" Blake uttered a little confused

"Earlier, about... upholding the legacy. There's more to it than that." Weiss admitted

"Yeah... No, me too. I mean... I don't know." Yang admitted as well a little nervously

"I don't know, either. I know what I want to do, but I figured I'd always take things one step at a time." Blake said slightly nervous as well

"Well, it doesn't matter. We know why we're here. Right?" Yang said to try and bring their hopes up

The girls merely stare in silence.

"I think you girls whatever your reasons for being here, Are meant for a great cause we just hope that we can see it." Hawk said honestly as all but Player Nodded

"I personally know they are so I want to help make it possible how ever I can." Player said with a smirk

"Thanks guys really." Yang said as Weiss and Blake nodded

Suddenly Oobleck comes rushing into the room saying "Ah, wonderful; a textbook campfire!"

"Fire!" Ruby Said Coming in behind Oobleck and immediately sits next to the blaze alongside Zwei and added "So... warm…"

Chappy walks in last looking behind him and says "I don't think we'll have to worry about anything sneaking up on us."

"Probably not but still!" Oobleck said and said to the girls "Very good! Eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Any volunteers for first watch?"

Ruby Lifts an arm while still looking into the fire, simply answering "Yo."

Oobleck then rushes off, and Ruby gets up to go over to her lookout point

"If you need someone to take over Tap Hawk or Shadow they do alright at these kinds of things." Chappy then turned to the rest of the team and said "Rest of you heard the Doc let's get some chow." Chappy said as he took his helmet off and proceeded to get some food like the others

Yang watches for a moment As her sister passes, stopping Ruby "Hey, did Oobleck ask you why you wanted to be a Huntress? I mean... what did you tell him?"

"Hmm... No, he didn't. Weird. Oh, well; good night, guys!" Ruby said cheerfully and Without a second carefree thought, she continues on her way.

Yang looks disappointed in the lack of an answer. Blake is similarly troubled as she unrolls her mat, Weiss tries lying down but fails to sleep, Yang half-heatedly eats her dinner of bread rolls. Soon, all three Huntresses are on their backs around the fire, weapons within easy access, wondering why they are there.

Ruby, meanwhile, is sitting in the vacant windowsill of the room as Zwei goes over to her upon hearing the howling of Beowolves. She pets her pooch on the back.

"Don't worry. Things will be better tomorrow." Ruby said with a hopeful smile as Shadow learns next to the door with his weapon next to him

***/**\\***

The scene shifts back to Beacon as night has fallen

"Trouble sleeping?" Glynda Goodwitch said walking up to James ironwood

Ironwood Looking back, gripping his shoulder with the other hand and saying "Arm was acting up."

"Of course, so logically, you got out of bed, dressed yourself completely and decided to gaze menacingly out into the distance." Glynda said as she Approaches Ironwood all the way to his side, then looks at him concerned "What's wrong?"

"I've trusted him for years. We both have. I just... I can't help but feel like he's keeping us in the dark." Ironwood said honestly

"Don't be ridiculous! You know very well that we are not the ones in the dark." glynda replied back

Ironwood Laughs humorously and said "That makes it worse! I refuse to believe that a man that I've trusted for so long would act so... passively."

Glynda Put a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder and said "You're a good person, James. You've always done what you think is best for the people, even against strong protest. It's admirable. But it's high time you stopped talking about trust and started showing it." Glynda said as she Drops her hand as they stare into the distance together then said "Ozpin has experience that the rest of us lack. And I think that's something worth remembering."

"That he does Miss goodwitch." Packer said walking up to them

"Packer what brings you here?" Glynda said confused

"Was looking at the stars ma'am… Shadow said the stars here were a bit prettier than the ones we all have seen around the galaxy.. He's been right so far but.. What's bugging you two?" Packer said even though he overheard most of their conversation

"Why would you be asking that? These are not your problems so.. Why?" Ironwood asked confused

"Because Ozpin's earned our trust, he and Chappy have been setting up incause something happens, Like anyone else would he has not only the means, but the Wisdom and Will to show he can do what's best for people, Whether they know it or not." Packer said honestly

"Ozpin.. Filled you and him in?" Ironwood asked shocked a little

"Atlas techs a little different but the same as ours, I was asked to stay behind because the pods been acting odd James, Your boys did great I am just making sure your boys hard work and effort does not go to waste." Packer said with a sigh and added "The mess you all are in… It's like we're back in the clone wars.."

"I am surprised Ozpin didn't inform me of this I sh-" Ironwood started but was stopped by Packer

"He wanted you to find out from Chappy or me, Why was because he trusts you to understand from one soldier to another." Packer said to Which Ironwoods jaw dropped

"What?" Glynda asked a little humorously and added "At a loss for words James?"

James Ironwood for once was dumbstruck at those words Packer said

"It happens side's It's not like we are a threat sense we are well… Stuck here, But hey it happens.. But Ironwood I just did a check and everything's fine if you were worried a bit." Packer said as he took out a piece of his rations and snacked on it a little bit

"One question.. Do you think things will work out?" Ironwood asked honestly

Packer Shrugged his shoulders and said "No plan survives first contact with the enemy General, Nothing ever goes as planned, Ozpin knows this so he looked for a helping hand like miss goodwitch said you have a good heart, I just hope you will be able to give him that helping hand when the time comes." Packer said turning to Ironwood

"I.. Believe I will." Ironwood said with a smile

"Then trust in Ozpin he hadn't lead you astray before has he?" Packer asked to which Ironwood shook his head no in reply

"He hasn't indeed… I guess my worries are getting the better of me.." Ironwood admitted as he looked out onto the landscape of vale

"Yeah.. Hey if you need someone to look at that arm I'd be willing to help." Packer offered

"No thanks you have enough issues with the work you have." Ironwood said in reply

"Alright…. Well I best be off gotta check on someone for the night then head to sleep, Night general Good night Miss goodwitch." Packer said with a courteous tone as he turned and started to walk away

Ironwood and Glynda Kept watching in the distance while Packer left saying their goodnights

***/**\\***

The full moon is shining over the ruined buildings of Mountain Glenn, and a lone Beowolf is searching through the rubble. It looks up briefly at the young girl who has it in her red crosshair scope, but Ruby Rose just lowers Crescent Rose and sighs in tiredness at she keeps lookout over the destruction. The rest of her team is lying down on their sleeping mats around the fire with weapons nearby, and Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck is higher up, slumped down against the wall next to the hole in the ceiling/floor. The three members of RWBY have their eyes closed, but Yang Xiao Long is the first to stop pretending.

"Blake, are you awake?" Yang whispered hoping she was not the only one

"Yeah." Blake simply answered

"Why do you think he asked us about being a Huntress? Like, what was he trying to say?" Yang asked quietly hoping not to wake Weiss up.. Yet

"Maybe he was just curious." Blake said trying to find a reason

"You think?" Yang asked wondering if that was the case

"No." Blake plainly said very unsure

"Weiss, are you awake?" Yang asked thinking she might get a answer

"Of course I'm awake! You two are talking. And I think he... When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But, it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a... moral gray area." Weiss said a little ashamed at the work done

"That's putting it lightly." Blake added knowing how grey it really was

"Which is why I feel the need to make things right. If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it." Weiss said with some determination

"All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner named Adam. More of a mentor, actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew that Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy, what will I - how can I undo so many years of hate?" Blake said unsure though they did not notice Shadows head turn slightly to them under his helmet a solemn look wishing he could do something to help her

"I'm sure you'd figure it out. You're not one to back down from a challenge, Blake." Yang said in a reassuring tone

"But I am! I do it all the time! When you learned I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran! When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my Semblance! I was born with the ability to leap behind a shadow of myself; an empty copy that takes the hit while I run away!" Blake said disheartened by it

"At least you two have something that drives you. I've just kinda of always, gone with the flow, y'know? And that's fine, I mean, that's who I am. But how long can I really do that for? I wanna be a Huntress, not really because I want to be a hero, but because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring. And that'll be a good thing. Being a Huntress just happens to line up with that. I'm not like Ruby, she's always wanted to be a Huntress. It's like she said, ever since she was a kid, she'd dreamt about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day, and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today." Yang said honestly though again to them two others were hearing it one being Player who felt a little bit for Yang and Chappy understood what she meant

"Well, she's still innocent to what really happens." Weiss said a little Shyly -"But she will learn sooner or later and I will be there for her."- Weiss silently thought

"Yeah thats true.. Someone could find it funny a bunch of kids like us out here this far." Blake said humorously

"Well, not anymore. I mean, look where we are! In the middle of a warzone and armed to the teeth! With other soldiers no one has the right to call us kids funny it might be, but still." Yang pointed out raising their spirits a lot

"It's the life we chose." Blake said smiling a little bit

"It's a job. We all had this romanticized vision of being a Huntress in our heads! But at the end of the day, it's a job to protect the people! And whatever we want, will have to come second." Weiss said knowing how her life will be though The apparently-sleeping Oobleck has a small smile when she finishes.

After a while more Yang has taken up watch, allowing for Ruby and Zwei to sleep on the sleeping bag Yang had been lying on. Zwei suddenly wakes and stands up, causing Ruby to wake up.

"Huh? Zwei, it's late. Go back to bed." Ruby said as she turned over a bit though as she did Zwei runs off Ruby noticing this tried to call him back "Zwei! Zwei! Ugh!" Ruby wanders out of the building, looking for Zwei."Zwei! Zwei, where are you? Zwei! Huh?" Ruby paused as she saw Zwei urinating on some ruins she walked over to him and said "Zwei, this is a wasteland! You literally could have done that anywhere!"

Zwei just **Barked** but as he did that Ruby heard a few Voices and quickly grabbed Zwei and took cover she peaked over a little bit to see White fang grunts and stayed hidden

"What was that?" The first grunt said looking around a bit as the second one came up

"What was what?" The second one said thinking his partner was a little paranoid

"I thought I heard a Beowolf or something." the first grunt said keeping his gun ready

"Hmph. Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base. This place gives me the creeps." the second grunt said very creeped out

As the WF Guards walk away, Ruby and Zwei sneak around in the background, following them. They eventually reach a ruined building with a pair of metal doors, and Ruby hides behind a corner, holding Zwei out to watch them.

"Did they go in yet? One bark means yes." Ruby said using Zwei as a spotter and camouflage at the time

The sound of the door closing echoes out. And then Zwei just barked once

"Oh! This is it! This is it!" Ruby said bringing out her scroll to call the others only for it to say low signal she then said "Aw man! Come on, we gotta get the others!"

Ruby and Zwei hurry off down the street. However, the asphalt beneath them suddenly sinks before caving in. Ruby grabs onto a ledge and catches Zwei. She tosses him up out of the hole and begins to attempt to pull herself up. However, the ledge she is holding onto breaks off, and she plummets into a huge cave filled with ruined buildings, far below the surface. She lands on a building up against a cavern wall, and as she gets up, a nearby door bursts open to reveal two other WF Guards, one of whom is Perry.

"Freeze!" The first guard said aiming right at her

"Where did she come from?" The second one asked

As the WF Guards walk forward, Ruby backs away only to end up on the very edge of the platform.

"You're a long way from home, little girl." The first guard said

Ruby reaches back for her scythe, only to realize that she doesn't have it. Both guards approach her, and one of them grabs her arm.

"Hey! Hands off!" Ruby said jerking her arm out of the first guys hold and starts punching him. It has very little effect, and he punches her in the face hard enough to knock her down.

"The boss is gonna want to see this one…" the second guard said as he then kicks her in the head hard enough to knock her out.

***/**\\***

Meanwhile back at camp

"Hey Weiss, it's your... Ruby? Hey, where's Ruby?" Yang asked seeing Ruby gone

Weiss turned her head to see her gone and sat up in a few seconds

"What?" Oobleck uttered as he came over as well

Just then Zwei came running into the room, barking

"Zwei?" Yang said confused

"What's going on?" Blake asked as Chappy walked up

"I think we should get geared up." Chappy said feeling really uneasy about this

"Agreed Grab your weapons! Your leader may be in trouble." Oobleck said as everyone grabbed their weapon and followed Zwei

***/**\\***

Ruby awakes to the two WF Guards who caught her dragging her by both arms through the underground city. All around her, White Fang members are at work, doing various things such as piloting a Paladin to carry large shipping containers. There is a loud sound nearby as one of the White Fang members drops a large device.

"Hey, be careful! What are you trying to do, blow us to the moon?" One WF grunt said trying to make sure the rest are careful

"Sorry sir!" The one that dropped the device said a little spooked

"Hey boss! Found something you might want to see!" One guard said though the Voice that came out Ruby knew instantly

From Inside of a railcar the voice said "Is it good or bad, Perry? Because let me tell ya, I have had a day."

"Uh, it's a little girl?" The guard known as Perry said slightly nervous

The person leans out through the doorway and sees Ruby and Ruby sees Roman right there and then as he says "That would be bad. Really bad."

-"Aw no Roman torchwick.."- Ruby thought as she also tried to figure out a way out of this

Roman torchwick steps out of the car and slowly walks over saying "Last time I saw her she had a few weird friends.. And some that shot through Aura… So tell me red Where are your friends."

-"This is going to be a tough day."- Ruby thought as she refused to answer

***/**\\***

Zwei leads Oobleck and Ruby's teammates to the hole that Ruby fell into, and Yang spots Crescent Rose next to the hole.

"Ruby's scythe!" Yang said as she rushes over and picks it up

"Blast it you don't think?" Player said hoping he was wrong

"Do you think she fell?" Weiss said Guessing what Player was gonna say and getting a node saying she was right

Oobleck Rushed over looking around on the roofs in case of trouble saying "Fell?"

"Down there." Weiss said looking down in the hole with player

Oobleck Looks down at the hole then it hits him "Oh my. Of course! Of course, OF COURSE, OF COURSE!"

"What is it doc?" Hawk said looking at Oobleck

"How could I be so stupid?!" Oobleck said shocked

"Dr. Oobleck, what's wrong?" Yang said confused at what the heck was going on

"Mountain Glenn! Yes, an expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm! Previously home to thousands of people! Working people commuting to the city, the main city! Developed a subway system to the inner city! Grimm attacks increased! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter! City evacuates into the metro tunnels and what do they find? The southeast quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves!" Doctor Oobleck started to explain

"What Are you saying Doc that we've been looking for looking for a Network working in caves?" Mother asked starting to get where he was going with this

"No, no, Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time, thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense, and unique transportation; the city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom! Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start! As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival: They took up shelter beneath the city! In massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they had cut themselves off from the surface!" Oobleck said next as Mother was getting where he was going with it

"So we are looking for in Underground City or Village." Shadow said getting it now

"In a matter of speaking, yes. A safe haven. Until... an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm. After that, the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb. If Ruby is down there," Oobleck said as he deploys his weapon and added "we must find her…"

"Alright.. Player hawk find me in entry from there we'll go in… No one gets left behind move!" Chappy ordered to which Player and Hawk did just that

***/**\\***

Roman torchwick was laughing and he hits Ruby again sending her to the ground saying "Wow! You are much more manageable without that over-sized gardening tool of yours."

Ruby gets up and charges at Roman, which he simply sidesteps, sending Ruby stumbling across the floor.

Roman just laughs and says "Oh man. You know, Perry, I really did need this."

Perry raises his thumb in agreement as Roman laughs.

Roman walks over to Ruby and aims Melodic Cudgel at her saying "But seriously. How'd you find this place, Red?"

Ruby growls and uses her Semblance to escape Roman and start running for an exit causing Roman to looking around, briefly startled "Whoa!"

After spotting Ruby he starts Smiling, Roman stands up, spins Melodic Cudgel in his hands, and aims the handle at Ruby. He fires the handle, which doubles as a grappling hook, at Ruby, catching her by her hood and allowing Roman to pull her back.

"I see you've got some tricks up your sleeve! Let me make this clear: We're not through here yet." Roman said glaring right at Ruby

A massive explosion sounds, causing Roman to look up.

"Oh, what the... Perry, if you and the boys could take care of that? Kinda in the middle of something." Roman asks nicely to Perry

Perry nods and goes off to investigate the explosion just as another one sounds.

Roman annoyed now says "WHAT is going on here?!"

A third explosion sounds and multiple White Fang members come running around the corner, some firing at an unknown enemy. Weiss, Blake, Yang, Zwei and Oobleck run around the corner, with blue lights around them much to Roman's annoyance.

Then Several White armored soldiers and one Black armored come out around the same corner and Roman just groans frowning at this saying "This ain't my week."

Ruby decides to take this moment to try and escape. She jumps on Roman's shoulders, pulls his hat down over his eyes, and then flees towards her friends.

Roman after Readjusting his hat and glaring after Ruby says "Somebody kill her!" and Roman and the White Fang members around him open fire on Ruby, which she dodges and weaves between. He then turns angrily to the White Fang member next to him and says "Attach this cart and spread the word: We're starting the train."

"But we're not finished!" The white fang member said though Roman looked a little more angry

Roman then pins the White Fang member up against the wall with Melodic Cudgel saying "Do it or you're finished!"

***/**\\***

Ruby still fleeing from Roman and the White Fang, but screeches to a halt as she realizes she's running towards a group of White Fang members. Though they didn't care and just kept running right by her as one takes a shot to the back and hits the ground

"Huh?" Ruby Uttered till Yang Rushed over and gave Ruby a practically bone crushing hug

"Set up a defensive line!" Chappy ordered as he mother hawk player and Shadow did just that

Oobleck Weiss and blake caught up with Yang and Chappy's team as they were happy to see her

"Ruby I am so glad your ok!" Weiss said Happy and joined in the Hug

"G-guys i-i-i c-can't Breath!" Ruby got out as she was losing all air in her lungs only to gasp as Yang and Weiss let go

"Sorry!" Weiss said as she Helped Ruby up and added "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine! But listen! Torchwick's got all kinds of weapons and robots down there." Ruby said filling them in

"What?!" Blake said as she handed Ruby her weapon

"Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars!" Ruby said as Chappy turned to her

"Droids and mechs? This is insane.." Chappy said wondering what the is going on

"Ahhhh, that's ridiculous. These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead-end." Oobleck said well assured

Roman then spoke up across a speaker system "Get to your places, we are leaving now!" and then The train starts moving towards the tunnels.

"I ain't no professor or doctor but their going somewhere!" Player said seeing the train moving

"We need backup. Let me call Jaune." Ruby said as she takes out her scroll only for it to say again Low Signal and adds "I can't get through!"

"Well looks like we got one thing left to do." Shadow said grinning under his helmet

Ruby Turns to the train determined and said "We're stopping that train!"

"Roger that alright everyone let's move!" Chappy said as they all charged to the train

***/**\\***

the train rushing through a tunnel, loaded with mechs. A White Fang member standing on the train hears a noise and looks outside the train to see rose petals. He brings out a communication device. And says "I think they're on the—"

The White Fang member falls down as Oobleck hits him in the head with his weapon. Holding a slightly crazy smile

Chappy approaches and nodes moving ahead with Hawk

Getting on the roof everyone was checking their gear apart from Weiss

"Hurry, children! And Soldiers! We must get to the front and stop this train!" Oobleck said confidently

"Err... Professor?" Weiss said nervous

"Doctor…" Oobleck corrected

Weiss pointing down a hatch into the train asked "What's that?"

Oobleck kneels down to take a look and says "That my dear... appears to be a bomb."

Team RWBY all cringe away from the hatch.

"Great and Hell shots not here to disarm it." Player said already knowing this will be bad

Ruby pointing forward on the train saying "We've got baddies!"

"Crap what else will go wrong!" Player said as Hawk glared at him

"Great work Player now it will!" Hawk said as he took aim at the White fang members climbing up

"Well, I didn't expect them to go—" Oobleck was saying till The bomb underneath them charges up and starts beeping. "—easy on us." he finishes then adds quickly as he Stands up "Time to go!"

As Team RWBY Chappy and his team start running away While Hawks berating Player, Oobleck stops Blake.

"Blake! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!" Oobleck said as he went with the others

"Wolf Runners start Stunning the enemy Buy time!" Chappy ordered as he and his men started firing at the White fang

"On it." Blake said as she Jumps down onto the connectors and gets ready to cut the connection, but as she does, the connection comes loose on its own.

"Huh?" Blake uttered Confused and turned to look up at Oobleck and said "It decoupled itself!"

"What?!" Oobleck said in shock

"I guess he really doesn't want us on this train." Yang said as she fires a round from her Ember Clie hitting a White fang member sending him flying

As Oobleck looks back at the detached cart, it explodes in the tunnel. He says "That's not good…"

Ruby standing next to another open hatch says "Err, neither is this!"

"Another bomb?!" Blake said in worry

"Player Blast it you Jinxed us!" Hawk said as he kept shooting

"Shut it hawk!" Player shouted over the blaster fire

Oobleck looks around and runs to the next train car "No. No. No." He mutters getting to it as Chappy's team stops next to him keeping up the fire and he opens the hatch and looks in, then yells back to Team RWBY "They ALL have bombs!"

The bomb under Team RWBY charges up and starts beeping and the cart they're on detaches itself, forcing Team RWBY to run to the next cart.

"This doesn't make sense!" Yang said while Chappy figured it out

"It's not to throw us off! It's to make openings for someone or something!" Chappy said as he kept shooting

Oobleck turns around and watches the detached train car explode. Only this time it creates a hole allowing multiple types of Grimm to emerge.

"Oh, dear…" Oobleck said as he saw The horde of Grimm begin advancing quickly toward the runaway train. He turned and said "He's leading Grimm to the city!"

"Blast it! This guy's crazy we gotta stop the train!" Hawk said knowing how bad this just went

"The cars detach and create openings for the Grimm? This guy's nuts!" Player said shocked at this

"That's insane!" Blake said shocked as Another train car detaches itself

"We gotta Hurry, otherwise the City will be in danger Let's make a whole people!" Chappy said as his team started to push forward hard

"I have in idea Chappy I need three of your best men!" Oobleck said thinking of how to get them through

Chappy Went over to Oobleck to hear him out "Alright what's your plan?"

Oobleck then said "Yang Blake Weiss go below with Three of chappy's men and stop those bombs! Meanwhile Me Chappy any of his men remaining and Ruby will try to stop this train."

"Right. Player Mother Shadow you three got a job you're with Yang Blake and Weiss move it!" chappy said as he went next to Hawk and gave firing support

"Copy that Boss!" Player said as he went over to Yang

"You got it!" Mother said as he went over to Weiss

"Right." Shadow got over to Blake

Yang Blake and Weiss nodded and went down below with Mother Player and Shadow

While they do that Ruby and Oobleck engage the White fang members that got too close all the While Zwei staying close to them

"Incoming!" Hawk said as A Paladin is charging towards them

"Crap! Ruby Oobleck we got nothing to take that thing out!" Chappy said as he saw Ruby and Oobleck stop as Oobleck said "We got a problem!" He then takes a sip from his thermos before transforming it into its weapon mode, a small flame burning at its tip. Zwei barks, prompting he's ready for an attack. He jumps and flips in the air, and Oobleck bats him, turning him into a small fireball. The Paladin is seen shooting, only for it to get knocked off the train by the combination attack. The Paladin tumbles on the train tracks, and explodes when it hits a barricade. Another Paladin appears in front of Zwei, its guns aimed at him. Suddenly, multiple fire attacks hit it, and Oobleck swiftly knocks it off the train as well.

"Huntsmen and Huntresses can take on Walkers… I like that." Hawk said as he advanced with the two

"You ain't the only one Hawk. also Zweis a cannonball." Chappy said as he got up to Oobleck

***/**\\***

Down below, Yang, Weiss, and Blake with Player Mother and Shadow enter the train car

"Ok now to turn the bombs off!" Player said with a smile

"I guess this is what we trained for." Yang said as Blake is given a Clip of different colored dust to help then they headed out only to be stopped by Neopolitan dropping from the ceiling and blocking their path

"You five go on ahead. This one's mine." Yang said angry only for Player to say

"No can do I am sticken with ya Yang, Can't let something happen." Player said with a smirk receiving a sigh from Yang

"He won't back down from that.. Trust me." Mother said knowing how he is

"Alright fine but you four get going." Yang said to which They charged to pass by

Blake Weiss Mother and Shadow proceed forward. As Neo prepares for their attack, Yang fires a round to distract her, allowing Blake Weiss Mother and Shadow to continue. Yang steps forward toward her opponent, staring down as Neo gives a sinister smile. The two begin their fight.

***/**\\***

In the next train car, Blake and Weiss are running, and then look at each other when they hear the sound of revving up ahead to which Shadow and Mother go on guard just as A figure is seen dragging a chainsaw along the floor as it turns out to be the White Fang Lieutenant

"You go on ahead!" Weiss said as she readied her weapon

"I am backing you on this Weiss." Mother said as he aimed his weapon at the guy

"Got it!" Blake said as they kept going on

"You two watch your backs!" Shadow said going along with her

The Lieutenant chuckles menacingly as he holds up his chainsaw The two Huntresses-in-training and Clone soldiers charge forward with Blake deflecting an attack as Weiss flips backward. Weiss delivers multiple strikes at the Lieutenant knocking him down She then smiles at Blake and Shadow as they proceeds to the next car Mother goes over to a create to provide fire support as The Lieutenant gets back up again chuckling menacingly.

"Finally, I get to kill a Schnee…" The LT said as he glared at her

"Not today Pal." Mother said Threateningly knowing full well this will be tough

Weiss holds up Myrtenaster on guard.

***/**\\***

In the next train car, Blake stops and grits her teeth when she's greeted by a familiar foe.

"Hello, kitty cat. You miss me? You know, we really gotta stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk…" Roman taunted twirling his Melodic Cudgel

"Hey Bowler Guy remember me?" Shadow said as he Aimed his Blaster right at Roman

"Oh the Blake armored Atlas reject." Roman said nonchalantly

"Guess you didn't hear about the girl who broke into the CCT, and tried something before she meet my DC-15." Shadow said trying to scare Roman a little

"Oh.. Wait that was you?" Roman said seeming to know

"Nice work you just told us you know her good so you're her lackey now then." Shadow's Blaster hummed to life and he said "Tell us more and turn the bombs off."

"No can do gonna be a fight." Roman said as he aimed his Melodic Cudgel at them

Blake and Shadow charge forward to attack, starting their brief battle. Blake soon knocks him down, and when he attempts to get back up, Blake steps on his chest and points her sword at his throat.

Roman chuckles nervously before his voice gets a dramatic change in tone saying "Why are we fighting? I saw you at the rally, we're on the same side and you know it…"

"Wrong Bantha shit. This girls on the right side of the law, and strong enough to pull the ears off a gundark. You just happen to be on the wrong side of the law, and are trying to take down what these people have built." shadow said walking next to her aiming his weapon at him and added "Think some time behind bars will do him well."

"Crap." Roman stated looking at them

***/**\\***

Meanwhile, Weiss is fighting the Lieutenant. Things take a turn for the worst when time suddenly seems to slow down.

"C'mere, princess!" The White fang LT said before grabbing Weiss' face and slams her into the floor, knocking her unconscious. He then throws her in the air, readying to hit her with his chainsaw...

Mother at this time was on the other side of her and trying to get her out of the way saying "You won't be hurting her you Damn Piece of Bantha shit!"

***/**\\***

Yang's fight is still going badly and soon ends when Neo manages to throw her into the ceiling, knocking her unconscious. Neo turns around to approach Yang...

Player seeing this charges Neo and tries to Bash her with his weapon Butt saying "YOU WON'T TOUCH HER!" Neo Blocks it and tries to punch him but Player teleports behind her and Back hands her landing a good hit as Neo glares at him

She then opens her umbrella and then smiles evilly

Player aims and fires a single shot surprising to both Going right through part of her Umbrella and into a crate behind her saying "Think this dance is over."

Neo noticing the hole Teleports behind player and Bashes him in the back with it knocking him out next to Yang his weapon sliding to the Crate just three feet from them

Neo then walks over to both of them with an evil Smile knowing just what to do

***/**\\***

Back with Roman Still being held down by Blake he grunts as she points her blade at his throat Saying "Oh, still feisty. Soooo, what are we gonna do now? You think a little bow on top is gonna make people forget who you were? What you've done...?"

As she grits her teeth at his words, Blake hears the door from the previous train car open behind her. An unconscious Weiss and Mother are thrown to the floor, with the Lieutenant emerging from the doorway, holding his chainsaw.

"Weiss! Mother!" Shadow Said as he Aimed at the White fang LT and added "Blake ideas here?!"

"So what's it gonna be, Blake?" Roman said with a cocky smirk

Blake sheaths Gambol Shroud and kicks Roman in the face, knocking him unconscious Blake then says "We go help." and goes over to Weiss's and Mother's aid, and flees immediately before the Lieutenant can reach them.

Shadow laid down a layer of cover fire with Stun rounds to his shock are not affecting the White Fang LT as he said in a low voice "This could be a problem."

***/**\\***

Meanwhile, Neo pulls a hidden blade from within her umbrella and approaching the unconscious Yang and Player She prepares to deal the finishing blow, grinning sadistically while doing so. Suddenly, a masked warrior - raven-haired and clad in red and black - comes out of nowhere and knocks Neo back. Neo's eyes change from brown and pink to white, mirroring her fearful expression. The mysterious swordswoman slowly draws her sword again - long and crimson red - and holds it up intimidatingly. Neo, realizing the imminent threat before her, wastes no time and disappears in a flash. The swordswoman looks down at the still unconscious Yang and Player and slashes her sword to the side, opening an eerie red portal. She walks away from Yang and Player and into the portal. At that moment, Yang and Player regains some consciousness and slowly gets back up. As they opens her eyes again, they gets a brief glimpse at their rescuer before the woman disappears. Yang rubs her head, still reeling after just regaining consciousness, and Player goes over for his Blaster groaning a bit before standing up and leaving the scene.

Saying "I think I need the number of the Truck that hit me."

"Think I was hit by a Droid cannon with that.." player said as he follows her and added "Think the others are Ok?"

"Yeah I'm sure they're Fine." Yang said with a half smile

***/**\\***

Back to Ruby and Oobleck, and Chappy as well as Hawk the Doctor dodges a couple swipes from the Paladin, and then runs to the top of its head, and shoots it in its engine before jumping back down. Ruby twirls Crescent Rose around a few times, and then she and Oobleck fire simultaneously at the Paladin's feet, knocking it off the train. The both of them switch positions.

Chappy in the meantime Kept fire on a set of White fang Grunts with Hawk Though hawk stopped firing as he checked his cell however it shocked him

"Blast it!" Hawk said as he swapped to a different one but found it to be dead too and he started checking his current cells to find only they were mainly dead "I'm OUT!" he shouted and took out the knife Ruby made them

"Hawk! Are you really out?!" Chappy said shocked as all hell

"Yeah!" Hawk said as he punched one grunt hard enough to send him off the train "Even my back up cells are dead!"

"Blast it!" Chappy said as he stunned the second guy and kicked the third to the ground and hit him with a stun round -"I need to check my ammo.. If hawks out.. And it hasn't been a day.. Some of the cells might be bad.."- Chappy then checked his current cell and his backup ones seeing only the one he has and a second one are working his pistol only having one left and sighed "I am down to two clips for my carbine one for my pistol." Hawk looked at chappy shocked then back at Oobleck and Ruby who heard and walked over

"This is going to get worse." Oobleck said not to happy about this

"But you said they were fine before we left Chappy." Ruby said shocked at this

"Yeah but some seemed to have gone out. Hawk is completely out so his rifles useless to him only your blade is good." Chappy explained as he kept at the ready

"When we get back we'll need to address this issue." Oobleck said

"Weiss said she will try to help find a way, think you two could do it?" Chappy asked unsure slightly

"Of course and she'd have professor Peach's help as well." Oobleck said as he heard something and turned his head to see more paladins incoming he then said "Ruby! You go on ahead! Take Hawk and Chappy with you!"

"But-" Ruby tried to say but Oobleck cut her off

"Don't worry, Ruby. It's time... I teach them a lesson…" Oobleck said as he goes to take on two oncoming Paladins.

Before they leave, Ruby notices the saddened Zwei looking up at her. She smiles and motions for him to go join his new friend "Go." she said

With that, Zwei expression changes dramatically and barks happily before running off to fight alongside the Doctor. Ruby Chappy and Hawk hurry to the front of the train. The remaining members of Team RWBY reemerge from the train cars with Player Mother and Shadow to rejoin their leader and other comrades. Ruby looks on worriedly as she realizes the train is on a collision course with a thick concrete wall.

"What do we do?" Blake asked seeing what's coming

"This isn't good." Shadow said not getting any ideas

"Boss any idea?" Player asked as Chappy shook his head no and he sighed "Blast."

Ruby and Weiss smile at each other, and the latter forms an ice shield to protect her teammates, bracing themselves for the impending crash. The train crashes into the wall, the explosion causing their vision to go white

The first one to come too was Ruby as she looks around to see her team and Friends coming to and recovering

Ruby and the others hear the sound of an emergency alarm blaring as their vision comes back with buildings into her view. Ruby turns her head to the lower right and sees Blake and Yang Player and Shadow slowly getting back up, Ruby's sister coughing as the dust settles. Ruby turns her head again and sees Weiss sitting up against a large piece of debris and Mother who is starting to get to his knees shaking his head slightly Chappy just starts getting up while Hawk is laying off one of the Debris and getting up, all of whom also gives a thumbs up at Ruby signaling they are okay. Then Ruby sits back up. The team of huntresses then notice, much to their chagrin, that they have returned to the central part of Vale, and multiple civilians in the area notice them among the debris. Ruby hears the sound of low rumbles and growls from behind her. Suddenly, a giant King Taijitu emerges from the hole, and multiple Grimm start pouring into Vale. The civilians scream as they attempt to flee the chaos. The sounds of screams and roars fill the air, and all Team RWBY can do is watch in horror. Ruby's expression changes from worried and scared to angry and determined. The alarm continues to blare

"Looks like we got work to do! Let's save some people's lives!" Chappy said to Which Ruby Nodded

***/**\\***

59 minutes before the train Team JNPR walks at dawn towards their Bullhead. With the team of soldiers from The wolf runners

"I'm sure they're fine." Pyrrha said as they were walking

"Pyrrha's right they got Chappy with em there's nothing to worry about man." Crack shot said trying to help ease Jaunes mind

"You think?" Jaune asked a little unsure

"Probably a butt dial…" Nora piped up with to which Hell shot nodded and went back to checking his blaster still grunting slightly

"Blasted piece of." Hell shot said changing the cell for the fifth time and checking the new one he put in

"Hey Hell what's wrong?" Nora asked a bit confused

"The power cells are not all showing full charges… odd they were fine yesterday." Hell shot said confused

"Is that normal for them to do that?" Ren asked slightly confused

"Think of it as going in with half a clip of dust rounds, or half a blade." preach said with a shrug and added "Hell Shot you bring grenades when we don't need them?"

"No I packed them incase we need them." Hell shot answered much to Crack shots pain

"Team RWBY has always performed exceptionally in the field. We should be focusing on our own mission." Ren said to help ease Jaunes mind a little more

"We're gonna be deputies!" Nora said happy and added "Don't worry Hell Shot those grenades will come in handy, and who knows maybe you won't have to shoot anyone."

"I just got this feeling... I don't know." Jaune said still a little uneasy about it

"Jaune…" Pyrrha started to say but was interrupted by alarms ring out as they see the city up in smoke.

"We're changing our mission. Everyone on board!" Jaune ordered knowing they need to check it out

"Well what do ya know." Hell shot said as he did just that

As the team heads toward their Bullhead, Jaune does a headcount.

"Ren, we'll make it to that village another time. Take us into the city!" Jaune said as he boarded the Bullhead

As the Bullhead takes off, Mercury Black, Cinder Fall, and Emerald Sustrai watch from under the platform keeping a low profile trying to get a few things in place to handle the Clones transport

"You don't think…" Emerald started to say

"Sure looks like it." Mercury said nonchalantly

"That's still days away!" Emerald said still confused

"So? What do we do?" Mercury asked

Cinder staring out into it thinking carefully on what to do now knowing the Clones had a hand in this first her plans at the CCT now this she will not stand for these strangers interfering in her masters plans for much longer

***/**\\***

Back at Ground Zero

Team RWBY and Chappy's team are surrounded in the middle of the pavilion by Beowolves, Ursai, and a massive King Taijitu. The King Taijitu unleashes a mighty roar, signalling the Grimm to attack. Ruby Rose plants Crescent Rose on the ground before kicking away the Grimm, Yang Xiao Long propels herself upwards, performing aerial bombardments with Ember Celica on the Grimm before three Giant Nevermores send her crashing to the ground. Blake Belladonna slashes a Beowolf with Gambol Shroud before firing on the other approaching Grimm. Weiss Schnee slashes three Beowolves, before summoning a glyph to conjure up an ice blade. Yang, back on the ground, sends several cars flying towards the Grimm. Chappy and his team kept firing and slashing at the Grimm trying to support as they can with there very limited supplys then Chappy looked to Ruby

As Ruby finishes slashing at a Grimm, she notices the King Taijitu ready for the attack "RUBY" She heard chappy Yell as he rushed to her side and tried to use his own body as a shield with his weapon raised until they also sees Nora Valkyrie flying on her Magnhild hammer towards the King Taijitu, slamming it on the head and killing the beast

"Nora Smash!" Nora said happily as she crushed the beast

"AHAH NORA YOU CRAZY GIRL GREAT TIMING." Chappy shouted happy at her timely arrival

Jaune, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren soon follow. With Crack shot and his team

"Let's move!" Pyrrha said as they sprang into action though Jaune looked at her sighing a little bit

"Okay, who's first?" Jaune said as he walked forward a bit only to hear something behind him Jaune then turns around to notice a giant Ursa standing behind him

"Oh-oh-okay, you're first, huh? Okay, no, that's fine. Totally fine, done this before, done this before…" Jaune said to himself to boost his own moral and he With a mighty scream, Jaune slashes the Ursa several times before it falls. Pyrrha smiles, as she notices his improvement

"EAT LASER YOU BEASTS!" Six shooter shouted as he just unloaded with his Z-6

Crack shot just took well aimed potshots nailing one at a time

Hell shot was blasting any that got close and leaving a present grenade for them when he had to move back

Preach was taking some decent shots as he kept the Grimm away from him

Rigs was watching Preaches back though he kept the Grimm on their toes with his shots

Switchblade was doing decent till his weapon died out on him but that didn't stop him as he pulled out his knife and became the Grimms worst nightmare as he got within their defense rang and slashed around their necks with quick movements and stayed back away from their attacks

A few feet from the fallen Ursa Jaune had slain Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias arrive, flashing their badges

"Nobody move! Junior detectives!" Sun shouted out

"We have badges so you know it's official!" Neptune said with pride

A fleet coming from the Atlesian Military, consisting of dropships deploying Atlesian Knight-200 units and the flagship of James Ironwood. Sun and Neptune react in awe of the fleet as Sun drops his badge to the floor. As Team RWBY looks up in the sky, an Ursa takes the opportunity to attack Ruby from behind. However, it is gunned down by a dropship's machine gun. As the robotic Knights deploy, they start gunning down the Grimm. Two of the Knights are stampeded on by a Boarbatusk, but a separate group of three Knights fire on an Ursa, and another Ursa has fallen from a Knight's punch.

"That's what I'm talking about finally some back up!" Player said as he used his pistol to down another Beowolf

"WOLF RUNNER's Support the Atlas troops, and the Huntsmen and Huntresses in training!" Chappy ordered as they answered in course and did just that through fire or melee support

Cinder Watching the fight unfold from the roof tops with Mercury and Emerald to Gauge the strength of these New soldiers as she does she sees three of them take on group of Ursas of Which charge them only to meet Blaster fire Emerald Examining the weapons just does not believe there weapons can cut through aura so easily yet she wants a set the Ursa fall while charging at the clones one however tosses something at the remaining one as Emerald Watch's as it blows up and turns the Ursa into a pancake Emerald's eyes quickly widen at that when Grimm normally tank grenades that was no normal grenade she looks to her boss who just stars on at this

Near the entry point Out of the opening comes Zwei, followed by Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck in a damaged Atlesian Paladin-290

"DOC IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU" Chappy shouted as he saw Oobleck come out

"Indeed!" Oobleck replied as he sees An airship arrives, dropping off Team CFVY and Professor Peter Port. As Yatsuhashi Daichi is surrounded by a pack of Grimm, he swings his mighty greatsword on the ground, unleashing a shockwave. Velvet Scarlatina and Fox Alistair respectively kick and punch the Grimm, and Fox unleashes a combo of slashes and punches that make a spiked Ursa explode, impaling the nearby Grimm with its spikes.

"HOLY crap! That's what I'm talken about!" Crack shot said as he picked off another Grimm trying to get near them

"Glad to see you guys join the party!" Hawk said as he stabbed another Beowolf while Panting a little

Six shooter just marched forward down a street parallel to team CFVY unleashing death with his Z-6 cannon

Coco Gives Fox a light pat on the butt saying "Nice hustle, Fox. Good job." she also notices Six shooter going to town and could swear he was humming a tune to it but shook it off as she walked forward Coco approaching a large Beowolf. And says "You just destroyed my favorite clothing store." she spits to the side and adds "Prepare to die." Coco, after swatting away its right hand, kicks the Beowolf in the crotch. She, as it falls to the ground and looks at her, leans down and slams her bag onto its head. She effortlessly swats away more beowolves, and the rest of Team CFVY resume fighting. Velvet steps forward, about to open her box.

Coco Looks to Velvet and says "Hey, come on, you just spent all the semester building that up. Don't waste it here."

Six shooter still firing then hits a snag as his Z-6 stops shooting "Blast it! I need some support here!" He shouted while trying to get his Z-6 to work right and sees the cells empty and scrambles to replace it

"Six shooter Move!" Coco yells as she transforms her handbag into a giant minigun Six shooter seeing that books it making it out of her firing line as she starts firing, slaughtering the advancing horde of Grimm, including a Death Stalker and three Nevermores. Port and Oobleck regroup at the opening, nodding their heads. They fire their weapons at the approaching Grimm, while Glynda Goodwitch mops up the remnants and immediately closes the opening with the power of telekinesis.

Chappy seeing this nodes and shouts "REGROUP!"

To which every one of the Wolf runners there moved to Regroup on Chappy who stayed near the center of the fighting

"Good to see you all here, Anyone hurt?" Chappy asked getting a head count of everyone

"I'm good boss." Player said as he was breathing a little hard

"Just a scratch on my helmet." Hawk said as his helmet had a claw mark a small one on his right side

"I'm good just ran outta ammo." Six shooter said a little saddened

"I ran out too made it harder to fight." Preach said as he sighed and added "Near the end though but still."

"I used all but three grenades and ran outta ammo." Hell shot said shaking his head a bit

"Just was punched but that's as far as they got." Switchblade said with a shrug

"Other then feeling like a truck hit me fine." Mother said as he takes his helmet off rubbing his head

"I am surprised we held that.." Rigs said panting a bit

"Just about was out of ammo." Crack Shot said shouldering his rifle

"I am alright." Shadow said as he walks up

everyone meets in the pavilion as Roman Torchwick is escorted by two Atlas troopers towards an Atlesian airship.

"Oh, I can't believe that you caught me, you've really taught me the error of my ways." Roman said then turns to an Atlesian Knight who grabs him by the arm and says "He-hey, watch the hat!"

Ruby smiles at her team and Team JNPR as they an exchanging smiles, Sun and Neptune bump fists, Team CFVY likewise smile at each other, the Wolf runners node and a few give a friendly Fist bump to each other while Six shooter gives Coco a high five and Port and Oobleck do the same while Glynda watches from behind.

Afterwards and everyone's back at the school, Team RWBY Chappy and Zwei are sitting on the edge of Beacon's landing platform, overlooking the City of Vale from across the lake.

"Well, we did it." Yang said tiredly

"We did it." Blake said little more happily

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm gonna be seriously disappointed." Weiss said hoping they earned something after all that thinking they at the very least earned that much

"Weiss, a two-headed snake literally crushed a bakery. I wouldn't count on it." Yang said deadpanned a bit

"You girls did save a lot of lives today though." Chappy said to give a little hope

"That's true." Weiss said knowing what Chappy means

"Plus, I mean, we didn't solve everything. A lot of people were hurt, and we still don't even know why they did this, or who that mystery girl was." Ruby said pointing out some of the things they were trying to figure out

"People were hurt yes, but it could have been worse if you girls didn't do something, and you did." Chappy said with a smile at them

"True though even if we don't have the answers or have a neat and tidy ending. We did alright." Weiss said confidently

"Yeah and we will find the answers some day, and we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars. And I think that's something we could be proud of." Blake said with some hope

"Yeah! And if anyone tries something like this again, we'll be there to stop them." Ruby said happily

"You girls won't be alone aside from Teams JNPR and CFVY you got my boys with ya, Till the end." chappy said happily

"Alright Yay teamwork, camaraderie, good guys, go team, alright, good job... So, what now?" Yang said lying down on her back

"I suggest training for the tournament, but I guess we have that covered at this point." Weiss said then added "And fixing Chappy's problem of ammo and that, To which I will work on as I can."

"Thank you Weiss." chappy said with a smile

"So then…" Blake started

"Uhh... Time for bed?" Ruby finished a little unsure

"Please." Yang agreed

"Absolutely." Blake agreed next

"Yes." Weiss agreed thirdly

"I'm down for that today was tiring." Chappy said as they got up and went to get some rest

***/**\\***

Meanwhile though in Ozpin's office

Vale's Government Council calls on Ozpin, who responds in his office. The headmaster aloofly stares outside his window.

"Ozpin?" the first council member asked tono response "Ozpin!"

Ozpin merely turns his chair towards his desk then said "Yes, Councilman."

A video feed of the councilmen is shown on a holographic screen with Ironwood's video feed in the corner.

"You've left us no choice! The Vytal Festival tournament cannot be broadcast, let alone held, if we are unable to ensure the safety of the citizens." The first councilman begin

Ozpin merely sips from his cup.

"Ahem... Therefore, we have reached out to the Atlas Council and together have decided that the best action is to appoint General Ironwood as head of security for the event." The first councilman continues

"Thank you, Councilman. Our Kingdom is happy to lend as many troops as it takes to ensure that the event runs smoothly and safely as possible." Ironwood says honestly

"And we thank you, General." the councilman replies back

"Will that be all?" Ozpin asked already knowing how this may go

"For now. But after this festival comes to a close, we are going to have a serious discussion about your position at Beacon Academy. General Ironwood's reports over the last few weeks have left us somewhat... concerned. I am sure you understand." The councilman said as the faceless councilmen's video feed disappears, leaving Ironwood's video feed alone with Ozpin. They silently stare at each other for a moment.

"This is the right move, Ozpin. I promise, I will keep our people safe, you have to trust me. If anything seems off you'll be first to know, After all you have given me a great deal of trust. I'll do what I can to support you through all this." Ironwood says with a tone that shows he means it before Ironwood hangs up the video call. Ozpin then turns his chair around to look at the large Atlesian Airship outside his window.

"I just hope that it is that simple James.." Ozpin said to himself

* * *

End of Light in the Black Chapter 7:A low key mission. A breach. A problem arises.

* * *

 **Well that was something thoughts everyone? be sure to review as you can and also No flame only reviews and** **Constructive criticism Thank you This is Delta2177 out! (Takes off in a Arc-170 starfighter)**


	9. Update on my status

**Hello everyone I am so so sorry to have to say this but... I am taking a break from Light in the Black for the time being Writers blocks been hitting me with the stupid hammer... Big time but I will not abandon the story, if it comes to were I need to I will hand it off to writers I know will do it justice, I know a few in that regard, but I just wanted to let you all know and that I am so sorry.**

 **But there is some good news I have been getting ideas for other story's on my bucket list, those may see the light of day soon for now everyone please bare with me, and I do hope you enjoy them when they are ready for viewing I will post them up.**


End file.
